The 39th Hunger Games
by ScarlettB
Summary: The 39th hunger games are about to begin.The game makers are full of ideas to watch you suffer. CLOSED We're in the arena!Final 4!
1. I Need Tributes!

The 39th Hunger Games are about to take place!

I need tributes I already have female tributes from 8 and 9. I will be setting up a sponsoring system when the games begin. If you submit a tribute you are their mentor. Please pm your tributes to me asap. Here is the list of information I need.

Basics;

Full name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance;

Eye color:

Hair color:

Height:

Weight:

Build (large, small, medium, tiny):

Other:

Abilities;

Stealth:

Agility:

Aim:

Charisma:

Swimming:

Plant knowledge:

Hearing:

Sight:

Stamina:

Fire Building:

Hand to Hand combat:

Long distance Combat:

Please distribute 35 points according to the characters abilities

Reactions;

Heat:

Cold:

Extreme Thirst:

Burns:

Being Reaped:

Goodbyes:

Good training score:

Bad training score:

Killing:

Allies dying:

Feast:

Cornucopia Stetegy:

Capitol:

Personality;

Good qualities:

Bad Qualities:

Worst Quality:

Short Bio:

Family:

Favorite Person:

Other:

# of names:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Strategy:

Shoe size:

Favorite color:

Wealth:

Token:

Romances?:

Alliances?:

Arena Strategy:

Weapon of Choice:

Other:

I will not be choosing deaths I am drawing names out of a hat and rolling dice. Your character can get more names added to the hat if they tick me off. I will post what they will be wearing into the arena soon. If you have any questions feel free to pm me. May the odds be ever in your favor. Also i don't own the hunger games.


	2. Update

Thank you to everyone who has submitted. So far the characters have been mostly nice and good hearted. I need some vicious, heartless tributes too, or some one might have to go insane in the arena. . .

So far I have:

District 1

Male: Caden Archilles Brown

Female:

District2:

Male:

Female

District 3

Male

Female

District 4

Male

Female: Fawn "Rory" Harrow

District5

Male

Female

District 6

Male

Female: Autumn Lyla Alby

District7

Male

Female

District 8

Male

Female: Keira Matriss

District9

Male

Female: Fredalina Hefley

District 10

Male: Blaise Calder

Female

District 11

Male

Female

District 12

Male:

Female: Katerina Thorne

Thanks again to everyone for submitting. I would appreciate if somebody would give me some blood baths. I designed the arena! They will be wearing; navy, blue, long sleeve, thin, cotton shirts, black pants, nice, good quality hiking boots, a lighter, blue, thin jacket with a furry hood and heat reflecting and white on the inside. Please tell me if you like it. May the odds be ever in your favor.


	3. Sponser System

Sponsor System

Every person who submits a tribute gets 50 points.(blood baths only count as 25) If another player PMs me and tells me they want to sponsor your tribute you receive 30 points. Every time you review you get 5 points per review once a day. The Prices of the items will increase as the games go on, I will post a new list when they increase.

1 gallon water bottle- 20

1 gallon water bottle filled with water- 30

12 crackers- 15

Empty backpack- 40

Meal (PM me with what you want in it) - I'll give you a price

Fork- 8

Knife (8in.) – 35

Dagger (4in) – 20

Knife (9in) (serrated) – 37

Sword (30in) – 50

Trident –70

Armor (chest plate) – 100

Armor (full body, skin tight) – 130

Bow and arrows – 60

Refill of arrows – 25

Mace – 50

Bread (small) – 5

Bread (large) – 15

Axe – 60

Wooden club – 40

Beef jerky (10peices) – 15

Slingshot – 25

Rope (10 yards) – 40

Night Vision Glasses – 60

Flashlight- 35

Matches (25)-40

Flint- 30

Dart Gun-70

Sheet of plastic (14" by 10")-45

Fish hooks (4)-30

Wire (8ft)-50

Salt (3 cups)-45

Scythe- 70

Medicine=

Sunscreen- 30

Bug Spray- 30

Pepper Spray-40

Burn Medicine-60

Bandages-45

Fever Pills-60

Stomach pills-55

Empty Syringe- 50

Sleep Syrup-65

Clothing-Pm me

If there's any thing else you want to send your tribute please PM me. You can give your points to other mentors just PM me.

Points-

Tour De France- 50

Nightfall12- 50

Hbrooks-50

Team-Switzerland-4-Life-50

Flora Wheaton-50

nikkitamarine -50

-50

This system will be in affect on 12/12/2010


	4. Incomplete List!

Thanks to everyone who has submitted I have written the district 1 reaping but can't decide if I should post it by itself or combine goodbyes with it or another reaping. What do you guys think? Also I still need tributes,

1: male: Caden Archilles Brown

Female: Silver Darksteel

2:male:

Female:

3:male:

Female:

4: male:

Female: Fawn "Rory" King

5:male:

Female:

6: male:

Female: Autumn Lyla Alby

7: male:

Female:

8: male

Female: Keira Matriss

9: male:

Female: Fredalina Hefley

10:male:

Female:

11:male:

Female: Flora Wheaton

12: male:

Female: Katerina Thorne

That's only 8 tributes. I really want to start writing. I need 16 more. I need guys. Right now Caden and Blaise are the only guys. Please submit ASAP. I'll post the reapings when I get the district 2s or when I write the goodbyes please submit. Tell your friends submit another tribute. (another 50 points) 2 tributes is the max though.

Points-

Tour De France- 50

Nightfall12- 50

Hbrooks-50

Flora Wheaton-50

nikkitamarine -50

skgirl4ever -50

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen- 50

Rocket Summer- 50 (sorry I forgot you last time)


	5. District 1 Reaping and Goodbyes

**i just couldn't wait on the story any longer. i have received 2 more tributes. A boy from 2 and a girl from 5 i still need alot of tributes please submit and enjoy.**

Silver Darksteel's POV

"Silver get up! It's Reaping Day." My eyes opened immediately. I threw off my satin, red, bed cover and got up.

"I'm up Mom." Today was the day I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I was finally going to be a victor. I would live in an extravagant home in District 1's Victor's Village. I can't wait to get into the arena.

" Breakfast!" My brother Hyder yelled from the dining room.

" Coming!" I went downstairs and had a lovely breakfast of bacon, eggs, and nice rich llama milk. Hyder kept giving me this smile, like he thought I would chicken out of volunteering or something. I didn't tell my parents. My father would be proud, my mother would be worried.

"Go get ready Silver." My mother calmly commanded. I did as I was told; an hour later I was standing in the square. I was wearing a medium green dress that looked amazing when I moved. I wore my bejeweled pumps and my red and silver bracelet. This will be my token into the arena.

I stood in a group of cliques who were gossiping around her. She was oblivious to what they were saying but heard the name Finnick several times_. I hate fan girls_. I thought to myself. The clock struck 11 and Mayor Lethol stepped up to the marble podium. "Good Morning everyone today is an exciting day, and now the list of past victor's; Pearl Gathom . . . the list went on for almost 20 minutes. Then our boring mayor went on about Panem for awhile.

Finally, Broder Frall, District 1's escort interrupted him. "Excuse me, sir; I believe you are murdering the good spirit with boredom. May I please reap the tributes now?" The audience laughed and sat up a bit straighter. He played eeny meany miney moe with the reaping balls and settled on the girls'. He made a show out of picking a name. I suddenly became a bit worried about volunteering, whatever won't matter how I got into the games when everyone is looking at the victor's crown on my head. He finally grabbed one, and danced over to the podium to read it. "Kaly Hofton" Kaly was only 13, I could see the horror in her eyes, now I would seem like a hero. Perfect.

Caden Achilles Brown's POV

"I volunteer!" A girl from across the square yelled. She walked graceful on her high heals. She goes up to the stage.

"What's your name?"

"Silver Darksteel" She answers with an evil grin. I want her in my pack immediately. I need someone to do the killing. She looks blood thirsty enough.

"Now for the boys," Broder chooses one. "Jaxson Kelth!" Crap, he's an 18 year old, it will look like I'm just trying to steal the limelight, oh well I'll make up for it later.

"I volunteer!" I holler and stand up. I jog to the stage in my white tuxedo. My beautiful golden blonde hair is still perfect when I get up there. I go straight to the podium. "Hey, people! I'm Caden Archilles Brown. Give it up for Silver." Everyone cheeres and hollers. "Now give it up for me." Everyone loves me. I pump my fist in the air, wink at a girl in the first row, cheer with the crowd.

"Scoot over Caden, it's my time to shine. What an exciting day 2 volunteers? I'd like to see another district top that!"

With that we are escorted to the extravagant Justice Building where we will say good bye to our families.

Silver's POV

I sat in the small room in which I was provided. My parents were first.

"Why would you do this Silver!" My mother is in tears, I wanted her to stop.

"Stop with the water works, alright? I'll be home in a couple of weeks then we'll all be happier ok?"

"B b b b But what if you die?"

"Then you'll still have Hyder."

"I'm proud of you, Silver." My father told me, "I really do want a victor in the family." He held his arms open, I went into them. He smiled and held me there.

"Mommy, do you want a hug?"

"Yee-eeee-ee-esss. Don't die! Don't! I forbid you!" I walked over and gave her a hug. She put her head on my shoulder and just cried. My dad came over and held us both for a few minutes. The guard came.

"Good bye, I love you." And they were gone.

Hyder came next, "Hyder!" I screamed as he came through the door. I jumped into his arms and he swung me around.

"Good luck little sis. Remember everything I taught you and I'll see you in a few weeks for sure. Make these games something special. When you make the final kill say my name pleeeaase."

"Sure what ever I owe my victory to you any way."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, I want you to help Mom get over me volunteering until I get back. Ok?"

Now that, I can do." The guard came, he gave one more hug, waved and left.

Caden's POV

My parents came in first. "Son you will bring honor to this family." My father said as he burst into the room anxious to give me a hug first.

"Caden, good for you, I want you to have fun in the arena ok?"

"Yeah yeah mom sure, I'll try." I saw tears in her eyes.

"Mother? Please don't cry be strong, I'll be back soon."

"I know you will I believe in you." The guard came my parents left.

Next was my main man Matrix. "Hey, man?"

"Caden, fancy meeting you here I was looking for the bathroom."

" Oh Matrix, I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, and you better come back all aright? You're my right hand man, Stacy would never look at me again without you."

"Don't worry, your love life isn't at stake."

"No, just your life, dude."

"Listen I'll even mention you in my interview, see ya man." The guard came and I pointed to the gold band. "Thanks again, man."

"Good bye! Take care or your s-"After that various friends and old love interests came to see me. At the end of the hour I had 2 cakes, 15 cookies, and about 50 kisses. My last visitor was the boy who was reaped, actually boy was an understatement, Jaxson Kelth was a man. He was about 6 foot 11 and had an old face.

"Thank you for volunteering for me I have a pregnant fiancé, Melanie Gloroe. You have saved our family thank you. He gave me a sturdy hand shake and left.

The Car came to take Silver and me to the Station.

**i hope you all liked the first part. If someone PMs me a mentor from district 1. i will award 15 points to who ever's mentor i choose. please review remember each review is worth 5points. Please PM if i wrote your character wrong. Sorry if i did. i still need characters. The limit is 2 per person. **


	6. Halfway There!

Come on you guys, thank you a million times over to those who have submitted 2 characters. If you like the first reaping then please submit, preferably a district 2 female because I want to go in order if it's possible.

1 male-Caden Archilles Brown

Female- Silver Darksteel

2 Male- Purgatory "Perry" Welchman

Female-

3 Male-

Female- Hush Owens

4 Male-

Female- Fawn "Rory" Harrow

5 Male-

Female- Cinnamon "Cin"

6 male-

Female-Autumn Lyla Alby

7 Male-

Female-

8 male -

Female-Keira Matriss

9 male-

Female- Fredalina Hefley

10 male- Blaise Calder

Female-

11 male-

Female- Flora Wheaton

12 male-

Female- Katerina Thorne

I really want this to be the last update, if you have only submitted one tribute please submit another, preferably a guy. I only need 3 more girls. Just 12 more tributes, were halfway there. I might throw in a couple of blood baths, just for fun. Remember if you send me a mentor I will give you an extra 15 points if I like your mentor.

Points-

Rocket Summer- 105

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen- 100

Hbrooks- 100

Skgirl4ever- 50

Nightfall-50

nikkitamarine- 50

Remember these points could save your tributes life.


	7. District 2's Reaping and Goodbyes

Crystal Coriander's POV

"Dame it." I got up off the ground, and wiped the blood from my knee. I was on a jog, my last jog before the games. I would be a tribute this year along with a brutish boy from school, he had been bragging about volunteering for about a year. No body knew if he would actually volunteer. He's 18 it's his last year for the reaping.

"You look stupid!"

"You're ugly!" 2 horrible boys from across town were teasing my little sister, Callan. I sped up.

"Hey jerks?" I yelled even though I was only a few feet away. "You think that's fun? Huh? Huh?" I rammed my shoulder into the first one. He fell to the ground choking on the air in his lungs. I punched the other in the nose, and kicked him in the groin. They were both on the ground now. I smiled. "Hey sis, what's up?" Her eyes were wide with enjoyment.

"This is the best I've seen them all year." She said with a smile.

"You wanna race home?"

"You're on." She took off. It amazed me how fast she was for 11. I took off after her. It was 2 miles to get home. After about 1.5 miles she began to slow. I blew past her and beat her home by a minute. "I'll get you next time." She's panting a little but she is almost as fast as me, and I'm 5 years older.

"Girls, time to get ready for the reaping."

Perry Welchman's POV 

I combed through my white hair, wanting it to be noon so the reaping could happen. I wanted to volunteer. I hope a girl will volunteer also, so we can show up Broder Frall, I hate that guy. You think by know he would know that District 2 is the best. I hoped he would cry on live television.

"Perry it's time to go!" My father yelled with an edge to his voice. He never really has loved me; tolerated would be a better word. I threw on my red, leather vest. I left it open you could distinctly see my 6 pack. I smiled, I looked vicious. My pack will be totally badass. "PERRY!" I've been training daily since I was 6. I am the most dedicated person I know. Not that I had friends, I think people are too annoying for relationships or even speaking. My mother came upstairs.

"Come." Her eyes were hard and her voice was solid. She couldn't wait for my victory.

In the square, I stood in the very front flexing all my muscles. I kept my face straight nobody needed to know what was coming. A few people gave looks, one girl winked. I never look at anyone except to insult them. The tall District 2 clock tower rang, and we all looked to the stage. The mayor took the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to . . ." I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I was busy trying to figure out a way to kill him from where I was standing.

"Now let's reap our future victor." The escort Manella Chell, a thin, purple skinned, extremely competitive, woman, said into the mic. She reaped the girl first. "Farow Linhu!" Farow walked up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" You could tell the small girl was praying someone would come forward.

Crystal's POV

I had to volunteer; Father would be so disappointed if I didn't, maybe next year. .

"I volunteer!" I shouted. _Oh man, I just volunteered, _was what came into my head. To late now, I can't look like an idiot. I stood on my black 2 in. wedges, straightened the bow on my knee length, blood red dress and walked confidently to the stage.

"What's your name, deary?"

"Crystal Coriander." I said just a little shakily, no I had to be strong. I knew I could be strong, knew living with peacekeepers my whole life made me the one of the strongest tributes. I fixed my golden hair, and held my head a little higher.

"What a lovely name, now for the male tribute." She hurried over and grabbed a slip out of the boys' bowl. "Nor-"

Perry's POV

"I volunteer!" Everybody was looking at me, I flexed my chest muscles. I looked straight ahead and popped an evil grimace on my face. I walked heavily across the stage.

"It's Perry." I said to Manella.

"Um, what's your full name?"

"Purgatory Welchman, I hate that, it's Perry."

"Uh, let's have it for the tributes of District 2!" I could tell I had corrupted the flow of her words. That's just the way I like it.

In the miniscule room I was placed in, my parents came to say goodbye to me. My father came in first.

"I love you son." This surprised me; he hadn't told me he loved me since I broke my arm the year before. My face lit up, I knew because my father smiled at me and handed me a wrapped box.

"Open it." I looked at my father in disbelief. I opened it removed the box lid and inside found a gold wrist band. I knew it was a proclamation of love. "Good luck, my son."

"Goodbye, Father, see you in a few weeks." There he leaves.

Crystal's POV 

My whole family comes to say goodbye together. My mother, my father, my brother, and my sister are all confident I'll come back, more confident than me at least. My brother, Cash, was a victor 3 years ago, he has confidence in me. Callan, of course believes what my brother says with all her heart, him being a victor and all. My parents are both peace keepers, they believe I'll be back as well. I pass around hugs say farewells and they are gone.

Next to come in is my best friend in the whole world, Koen Fennel; we're so close he's practically my brother. He comes in and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispers through my hair.

"I'm going to miss you so bad. Watch over Callan please?"

"You know I will. Do you have your token?" I did have it. My token was a gold ckoker with purple, oval, gems hang off it. I point to my neck. "Good. Don't mess your self up too bad ok?"

"I'll try." I laugh. He really was my best friend. Always would be, I hoped. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Yeah." The Guard appears. "Goodbye Crystal."

"Goodbye Koen, see you soon." Then he is gone. I have no more visitors.

Perry's POV 

My only other visitor is my mother. She simply comes in hugs me, whispers, "I'm so proud, goodbye." She gives me a kiss and leaves without another word.

A car pulls up outside.

**Thanks for Reading. I intend to speed things up a bit once all my tributes are in. I still need 7 tributes and 11 mentors. Remember the limit is 2 tributes and one mentor per person. i still need boys from- 3, 4, 5, 7,8, and 11 and i need a girl from 10. Keep submitting the actual story will soon begin.**


	8. Wanted! 4 Male Tributes

I want to write the district 3 reaping but I still need a male tribute. I need a few others also.

D1=m-Caden Archilles Brown

=f- Silver Darksteel

D2=m-Purgatory "Perry" Welchman

=f-Crystal Coriander

D3=m-

=f- Hush Owens

D4 =m- Mica Gallan Farro

=f- Fawn "Rory" Harrow

D5 =m- Joe Mark

=f- Cinnamon "Cin" Reesea

D6 =m- Espen Seffron (sorry I moved him)

=f- Autumn Lyla Alby

Mentor= Julius Vial

D7 =m-

=f- Juniper Berrymore

D8 =m-

=f- Keira Matriss

D9 =m- Kameron Hont

=f- Fredalina Hefley

D10=m- Blaise Calder

=f-Rayne Westinghouse

D11=m-

=f-Flora Wheaton

D12=m-Cameron Nightwood

=Katerina Thorne

I still need 11 mentors, they're 15 points each, please only one per person. I also need 4 more tributes, all guys.

Points=

Rocket Summer-105

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-105

skgirl4ever-55

nikkitamarine- 55

Hbrooks- 100

Nightfall12- 120

Kennelle- 100

Hungergames8- 125

Team-Switzerland-4-life-50


	9. District 3's Reaping and Goodbyes

Hey guys sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I need one more tribute, a district 7 guy, only 2 tributes per person and I need 10 mentors.

Merritt Redding's POV

I was tweaking a small contraption I had built a week before. It was made to draw perfect circles although it seems content on scribbling instead. I plug in a wire and it jerks to life twirling in small circled.

"I'll be fixing you after the reaping." I said looking at the clock on the wall. I went to the wardrobe and pulled on some trousers and a burgundy sweater. I thought I looked decent enough. I walk into the kitchen and have a slice of bread and some berries. Patsy, my twin, walks in an ruffles my chocolate brown hair. She is wearing a light yellow sundress and her hair is in a French braid. I don't look up and this frustrates her, she grabs a pear and leaves. I look up and laugh.

We all walk to the square together. My mother always walks choppy and jerky on the day of the reaping, my father isn't worried we both only have 6 names entered and we're 16. I thought my mother was paranoid. My sister and I go sit with the 16 year olds and my parents find a spot in the crowd.

Our usual escort, Pupper Jelshin, isn't on the stage. The mayor speaks into the microphone, "Pupper's train broke down near district 2, they are fixing it now, but we aren't to delay the reaping. My wife will be reaping our tributes." A small redhead woman walked to the reaping balls and grabbed one from each. That was odd usually the girl is chosen first. She shuffles them up in her hands and reads them into the microphone.

"Merritt Redding and Hush Owens." Hush stands first, she is a small girl with dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders, and she is wearing a very simple blue dress. The crowd becomes very quiet I don't realize why until she makes it to the stage and starts moving her hands around. She's signing, she can't speak. My face falls, that's when I remember I was called as well. I stand up quickly and walk to the stage.

Hush Owens' POV

They can't even understand me. Can they? I thought to myself. Of course not, know one can. I stand there looking straight ahead, I wiped my face clean of any emotion. The boy that was chosen looked to be about 2 years older than me and was very handsome. That will get him sponsors, maybe being mute will get me some sponsors as well, sympathy sponsors. The crowd and the mayor's wife seem confused.

"Let's . . . Let's have it for the district 3 tributes." Most people cheer, some just remain silent and angry. We are marched off into the Justice Building.

I sit on the black leather couch in the room where I will say my goodbyes. My family comes in first. My mother, my father, and my brother Ajax come in first. Ajax has always been strange, but I love him. He is one of the only people who understand my sign language. Ajax is only 10 but I taught him when he was about 7, I am his best friend. Of course I have a few others who understand my mother, my father understands enough, and my best friend Kase, he has just picked it up on his own.

Kase is a year older, but he is my best friend, maybe I loved him. I couldn't really think about love right then.

My brother comes running in and gives me a hug. "Are you go?" He asks. I nod, I couldn't tell him I wasn't leaving especially because I probably wouldn't come home. I sign that I am going away for a while. He begins to cry, I try to hold back tears but realize what's the point? I decide to play up my weakness of being mute and play weak, the tears flow like a water fall.

My parents come in behind him and both rush to hug me in everyway possible. They are both extremely protective and overly loving of me. Don't get me wrong I love me parents, I do, but they protect me in everyway possible. My mother's eyes are red and swollen, there are silent tears streaming down my father's face. I hug them both. "Try, Hush, give it your best shot." My father has a bit begging in his voice. I sign back, I will, I promise.

"We love you." My mother says. I nod to say that I love them too. The guard arrives. My parents wave and walk out. My brother looks me in the eye, he traces a heart on the left side of his chest. One of my tears hits him in the hand. I trace my heart.

"By!" He yells as 2 guards carry him kicking and screaming from the room.

Next, Kace comes in and I just run into his arms. He is only 15, but already is muscular and strong. "You know I would volunteer for you if I could?" I nod, and rest my head on his chest. His heartbeat makes mine flutter and I feel safe. "Just get some long range weapons you'll be just fine." I am pretty good with a bow and arrow.

I sign, do you think I'll come home?

"I just don't know, Hush, how could I? Your name was only in the reaping 4 times, but you were still chosen." I had been wondering about that ironic happening myself. How is it that the only mute resident in the whole district is chosen for the hunger games? I guess I'll never get an answer though. The guard arrives. Kace gives me a long kiss on my forehead and leaves. Heat radiates from my forehead all the way down to my toes.

Merritt Redding's POV

My small room contains only minor pieces of furniture, a couch, a fountain, a lamp, and a few others. My mother, father, and Patsy came first to say goodbye. Patsy ran to give me a hug. This surprised me, I never thought our relationship was anything special, but I guess when your twin's life is on the line you tend to be a bit generous. There were tears in her eyes, "I gonna miss you Merritt." I must've looked surprised, "I really do. You're the best brother I have."

"I'm the only brother you have." She laughs and tears spill out of her eyes. "It's ok Patsy."

"No. No, Merritt it's not. It really isn't."

"Merritt, oh my baby." My mother came in and caught me in my a tight embrace.

"Mom. Don't squish me." I didn't mean to bring the visual to her head, but it was too late. "Oh, Merritt, Don't Die, I don't want to lose my only son." I thought about this and I wasn't going to tell her I had about a 4.1% chance of survival, maybe less because of my size.

"I'll do my best mom, I'm smarter than a lot of the others I bet." This seems to calm her down. That's when a man I rarely see walks in. "Hello, father."

"Good luck, son. I nod, he turns and leaves. The guard arrives.

"I love you both." I got I love you s mixed with sobs and screams. Those screams won't leave my mind. Ever.

So I hoped you liked it here's an update on points, if you think I messed something up with your points please pm me, I wouldn't be surprised if I did. Also, Thank You Hbrooks for the interesting character of Hush.

-100

Rocket Summer-105

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-105

Skgirl4ever-55

nikkitamarine-55

Hbrooks-100

Nightfall12-120

Kennelle-100

HungerGames8-145(not sure if I messed this up or not)

Team-Switzerland-4-Life-50

I need a district 7 guy and 10 mentors. Thanx for reading.


	10. District 4's Reaping and Goodbyes

Mica Gallan Farrow's POV

"Yes!" I yelled out loud as I split an arrow down the center with a throwing knife. "I am so going to win, these games."

"Well you've got to get into them first." My older brother, Wave, said from behind me. He was a victor 3 years ago. I whirled around, too late. He flipped me and said. "Come get ready, stop laying around." With a teasing laugh, I smiled and got up. I jogged up to my room. I combed through my medium length, brown hair, and through on my favorite suit. It was blue with little wave patterns.

We all went to the square at 1:00 for the reaping my mother, my father, and my brother all knew I was going to volunteer. My little sister, Mareen, was only 14 and would want to volunteer as well. My parents will explain to her that she can volunteer when she's 16. (the age my brother won at) I'm 17, I was planning on volunteering last year, but I couldn't due to a broken leg.

In the square, my brother goes to take a seat on stage, he isn't our mentor, but still sits on the stage. Our mayor, Luis Caff, come to the podium to say a welcome and introduce our escort, May Freth. "Helloo everyone." She chirped in her heavy capitol accent. "I will pick the girly first." She walked over and plucked a strip out of the reaping ball, she ran back over to the podium. "Fawn Aurora Harrow" she was a thin little 13 year old in a pale green dress. I hoped I wouldn't be stuck with the unfortunate task of killing one so small.

Rory's POV

_Me? Had they just called me?_ I shot a look of horror at Jay; he's my brother and my best friend. He steps out into the isle and pulls me into a big hug on my way to the stage. A few peacekeepers stood and he released me. I finish the long journey to the podium. "Any volunteers?" The crowd is silent, I look at my shoes, "My name is Rory by the way." The world was still spinning out of control, but of course the boy tribute still had to be drawn. May Freth sped over to the boys' reaping ball and fished out a name.

"Heran Garn." He was a small framed boy, I felt a bit sorry for him, but he was 15.

"I volunteer." A boy medium-large boy called out from the 17's. Heran looked back at him like he was Santa Clause. I was a little jealous of him now. The boy came up to the stage, he was about a head taller, and probably about 90 pounds heavier. " I'm Mica Gallan Farro." He said into the mic, he seemed almost indifferent.

"Lets have it for Rory and Mica." The crowd cheered, I locked eyes with Jay, and watched a tear run down his face, he knew I was doomed.

In the justice building my whole family burst through the door at once. Jay, my mother, my father, my sisters; Eden(21), Kosi (19), and Yuni (8), and my other brother Nill(18) all were yelling and hugging me. I hugged everyone as much as I could, I wasn't allowing myself to cry. " Jay pulled me into a tight embrace and just held me, tears running silently down his face. I buried my face in his sweater, my mother silently strokes my black hair.

Mica's POV

Becca Salms, my best friend, runs in and flies into my arms. "Please win, oh, win. You can definitely pick off little Rory." Her eyes were a little wet but she wasn't sobbing.

"You know I'll try my best to come back. Listen if I get involved in a romance there, just know it's all for the camera, I promise." She nods and hands him a bracelet, it looks just like the ocean. "Becca, this must have cost you a fortune."

"I made it. It's filled with my friendship." Tears start to form at the back corners of my eyes. I hug her extra tight. The guard arrives and orders her away.

"Good luck." She sings from behind the guard. I really hope to see her again.

My family files in next, I kiss my mother, hug my sister and father, and I try to hug Wave but he wriggles away and I end up giving him a high five and a hand shake. They all wish me good luck and leave. I examine the bracelet from Becca and realize there is a shell I gave her for her birthday last year. My eyes are washed with tears again.

**I hope you liked this chapter please review. I finally have all my tributes. Yay! I can't wait to start the games. I will be posting a list of tributes with their ages.**


	11. District 5's Reaping and Goodbyes

District 5 Reaping

Cin Reesea's POV

I was standing in the 13 section, just staring at the girls' reaping ball. My name was in there 5 times. 5s not a lot, but it's more than other tributes have had, dead tributes. Our petite escort, Rella Shmet, came to the microphone, " Time to chose the girl tribute!" The audience quieted down immediately. I couldn't breath, all I could think was _Not me! Not me, Not me! _"Cinnamon Reesea!" _No, no, no! I- _My thought was interrupted, "Cinnamon? Are you out there?" I raised my hand in the air and started walking to my death. I felt like this wasn't happening to me, it was happening to some stranger, and yet as I mounted the stage I felt tears filling my eyes. I bit my bottom lip as not to look weak by crying at the reaping. "Now to select our boy; Joe Mark Lassen!" He walked to the stage a cute smile pasted on his lips. He looked at me with sad eyes, you could tell he wasn't thrilled about an underfed 13 year old dying.

In the building were I was allotted an hour to say goodbye to my loved I sit nervous. My parents have never been too fond of me, but I was sure they would at least come say goodbye. A minute passed and another, after about 4 minutes I tested blood from my bottom lip. I gasped and wiped the blood on my red dress, it doesn't blend in. I brush my brown hair out of my eyes, and wait.

After what feels like eternity the door opens and my parents walk in. I run to give my mother a hug; she seems surprised and almost insulted at this expression of love. "Goodbye and good luck." She turns and walks out the door. My father gives me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. He stares at me as if he has a long speech to give, he opens his mouth and leaves.

That's it for my goodbyes I'm left to think about what's coming.

**Sorry this was so short, Joe is a blood bath so I didn't think he was too important. I'm sorry Hungergames8 I just realized he was supposed to be district 3 I hope it doesn't both you too much. I am adding the list with ages now.**

**D1 **

**m-Caden Archiles Brown-16**

f-Silver Darksteel-16

D2-

m-Perry Welchman-18

f-Crystal Corriander-16

D3-

m-Merritt Redding-16

f-Hush Owens-14

D4-

m-Mica Gallan Farro-17

f-Fawn "Rory" Harrow-13

D5-

m-Joe Mark Lassen-15

f-Cinnamon "Cin" Reesea-13

D6-

m-Espen Sefron-?

f-Autumn Lyla Alby-17

D7-

m- Lamb Jess-12

f-Juniper Berrymore-12

D8-

m-Bryce Benson-14

f-Keira Matriss-13

D9-

m-Kameron Hunt-18

f-Fredalina Hefley-14

D10-

m-Blaise Calder-15

f-Rayne Westinghouse-16

D11-

m-Gossan Kissite-18

f-Flora Wheaton-17

D12-

m-Cameron Nightwood-18

f-Katerina Thorne- 17


	12. District 6's Reaping and Goodbyes

**Ok I never found out about Espen so I'm making him 15. **

**Autumn "Lyla" Alby's POV**

I poured the Dira Sulfaz into the Broba Seria and I was trying to make it react when my mother, started down the hall I slid my experiment under the bed just as my mother entered. I had lifted the chemicals from the school lab, but I was going to return them as soon as I was done. "What are you doing in here, Lyla?"

"Getting ready for the reaping, it's today you know." She let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, honey, I know." I got up and removed the ripped jeans I was wearing and put on a pleated, khaki skirt. "Hurry up, we leave at 2." Our Reaping was at 3. I put on a white, button-up shirt and combed through my hair. I was about to leave when I put on a bracelet my friend, Axel, from district 3 made me for my 16th birthday. I met Axel on trips with my brother, Selkirk. Selkirk was 21 and had a job transporting chemicals. I went on trips with him from time to time. The bracelet was made of wire and was interwoven with bright colors. I peered in on my chemicals one last time with still no results and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple but was too nervous to eat it. I had 7 names in the reaping I had to take out one tessera at 13 because my family had a bad year. Selkirk came down in a blue dress shirt,

"Good luck, little sis." You could tell he was praying I wasn't chosen. Selkirk had been chosen when he was 15 but a boy volunteered for him. I think that brief moment of terror, has made him fear for my life. He was already protective, but on Reaping Day it's even more. I only have two more Reapings ahead of me, but even one is way too much.

"Come on Lyla. Selkirk, will you be attending?"

"Of course, don't I always?" my mother nods and my father joins us as we leave.

We walk silently to the square, I try to crack a few jokes but absolutely nothing can relax tension on Reaping day. When we reach the square, Selkirk turns, says, "Good luck." And my parents follow him to a spot in the crowd. I stand in a clump of 17s and wait. The mentor, Julius Vial, takes the stage.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. Here is the District 6 escort; Marylyn Nothul!" The crowd clapped half-heartedly, and Marylyn took the floor.

"Good afternoon!" This woman was too happy, she just wanted a better district, I was sure. "Now to reap our girl tribute!" she danced over to the reaping ball and snagged a slip of paper, "Our girl tribute from district 6 is, . . . Melody Hemlock!" I let out a sigh of relief until I realized who Melody was. She was a small girl, only turned 12 last week, she had been in an accident that had blinded her right eye and maimed her left side. She stumbled up to stage. "

"I volunteer!" I yelled. Every camera was on my face; I held my head high and walked to the stage. I knew I probably wouldn't return, but it was a given fact Melody utterly wouldn't have. I looked her in the eyes, her left eye was filled with tears, she gave me the best smile she could and limped back to the crowd.

"How exciting! Now for the boy tribute… Espen Seffron!" He was a slender boy with bleach blonde hair and chocolate eyes. He was 15, short, and strongly built. "Let's have it for our tributes!"

We were led into the Justice Building where we would be saying goodbye to our family and friends. I was in a room with a dull theme, I sat on the brown love-seat and waited. My mother and Selkirk both tried to come through the door at the same time. My father was close behind. "I'm so proud of you Lyla!" My brother bursted out and I flew into his arms.

"You made the right decision Lyla. I'm proud of you." My father said in a smooth and connected voice.

"I want you to try your best and trust no one, absolutely no one." My mother looked me in the eye and burned those words into my mind.

"You need to be ruthless, Lyla. I no that will bother you, but you have to. I want to keep my sister." Selkirk was telling me to kill brutally, my parents were telling me to trust no one. I hoped I could be strong enough to do both.

"Remember everything I have taught you, and you will come home." My father seemed confident, but chemicals don't compare to knives. My father is scientist; he doesn't like using the capitols mutated substances and like to used chemicals from nature. Then my family had to go and my friend, Ainsley, came in to say good bye. She reminds me of all the great times we had and drilled into my skull how much he hates what the Capitol is doing.

"You've always been my best friend." We hug and she leaves.

My friend, Logan, comes in last. We met when we were both assigned a project in school. I got a terrible chemical burn and he helped me wrap my hands. "I need you, we all do. Please come back Autumn." He gives me a tight hug, I feels myself rising to the occasion. If only I could come home to spend one more day with my friends and family.

**I hope you guys liked this, I still need mentors remember 15 point each, I'm only doing one per district**

Points;

-105

Rocket Summer-105

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-145

Skgirl4ever-55

Hbrooks-105

Nightfall12-125

nikkitamarine-55

Kennelle-100

Hungergames8-50

Team-Switzerland-4-life-50

If you think I messed something up just pm me.


	13. District 7's Reaping and Goodbyes

Lamb Jess's POV

I walked alone to the square, I was an orphan. Most of us just wear everyday clothes, but this was first Reaping and I just think it should be special. The memory of coming back alive, I didn't want to be wearing some t-shirt filled with holes.

I was wearing an orange sweater which was way to big, (I had borrowed it) and my best pair of jeans. I guess I really didn't care if I was reaped, but still I was only 12.

When I got to the square, I stood with alone in the 12 section. Lots of kids held each other close, but I had no one.

"Gooooood Morning! Yes you may applaud." said our escort, Leum Hogrt. He was so full of himself, it made me sick. "Now it's time to select the pretty little lady and handsome young gent who will represent this lovely district." He walked with a bounce in his step and was a bit too happy if you asked me. Back over to the podium went the fool. "Juniper Berrymore!" Some one pushed me back wards and shoved through the crowd. I was about to cus them out when I saw who it was.

She was a very small girl; about 4" 9, tiny build, couldn't weigh more than 85 pounds. She didn't even look 12, more like 8 or 9. She had redish-brown hair that flew behind her. She made it about half way down Maple Street before Peacekeepers caught her and carried her to stage. She was kicking and screaming and crying. The Peacekeepers sat her down when they reached the stage. She tried to bolt again so they just held her. She cried and screamed the rest of the Reaping.

Leum turned up his microphone and continued, "Now for our boy Tribute! . . . Is this some kind of a joke?" The crowd grew silent; our mayor went to check the name. He shook his head, and Leum read the slip. "Lamb Jess?" I wasn't surprised he didn't think he was a real person. My parents died the day I was born and never told anyone my name. When I was learning to read at school, I had a fondness for Lambs so that became my name.

I walked up to the stage willingly. I wasn't extremely small like Juniper, but I wasn't average sized either. I looked 12, and some women in the crowd were in tears. I wouldn't look at them, any of them, except Juniper. She caught my eyes and saw the hoplessness, the pain, and the destruction; a community home brings into you heart. Her eyes were violet, mine were grey. Her fair skin was marbled with scars, but she still had sunbeams coming off her compared to me. I was about 5"3, 93lbs. and had ashey skin. My black hair was always in my eyes, but she will have sponsors, I will die.

Juniper Berrymore's POV 

I sat in the room where I would say goodbye to my friends and family. Tears had soaked the front of my faded-pink dress. It was from the year before and was too small. I kicked off my scuffed, ballet slippers and buried my face in a pillow until I heard my family come in.

My little sister, Laurel, ran to give me a hug. Laurel might have to get a job six days a week now. She's only 10, maybe with one less mouth to feed they could get by. My parents are in tears; they never imagined their oldest child would die at the age of 12.

She hugged me, my parents came and joined me. Everyone was crying, saying I love you, and begging this to be a dream, but it wasn't. I hoped Laurel would never face this.

**I hope u guys liked this. Please Please Please Review! I still need mentors!**


	14. District 8's Reaping and Goodbyes

Keira Matriss's POV

I was working on a dress for my baby sister, Rose. It was for special occasions, like today, the Reaping. I worked feverishly at my sewing machine to get it done before 3 o'clock. I sewed on ruffles and bows, until it was one of the frilliest things I had ever seen. Rose would like it, she liked fluffy things. I went down stairs and put it on her; she laughed and clapped her hands. I loved babies. My mother came down, "Come on, we have to go." I looked at the homemade clock on the wall; 2:40. Shit! I ran up the stairs, and threw on a red velvet dress I had been given by relatives. I stepped into some red flats and dashed down stairs.

"Ready." I said with a smile. My mother rolled her eyes, and picked up Rose.

We walked with an urgent pace, you weren't late for the Reaping.

"Now to pick our girl tribute." Said our escort, Beely Humb.I sprinted and made to the 13 section. I was wrong about Rose's dress. This woman was the frilliest thing I had ever seen. "Keira Matriss!" The speakers were behind me. I spun only to realize the awful truth. I walked slowly and jerkily up to stage only, not looking at anything or anyone. I stood behind Beely. "How lovely, now to Reap our boy tribute. . . Bryce Benson!"

Bryce Benson's POV

_Me? _I smacked the confusion off my face and grinned like an idiot. I walked up to the stage and fixed my flannel shirt.

"Let's have it for our tributes!" We were marched to the Justice Building, where we will be saying goodbye to our family and friends.

My parents came to see me first. My father had silent tears running down his face. He came and hugged me. I wasn't going to cry, I buried my face in his shirt. I'm not looking weak, it ain't happening "Please come back, son."

"I will try my hardest, father"

"Good luck, hunn." My mother gives me a kiss on the cheek. They tell me they love me and they're gone.

My buddy, Rufus, came in to give me a hug.

"Good luck, dude."

"Thanks." He left I examined the bracelet I had slipped on mindlessly this morning. It was a blue wristband with a golden wolf on it. This would be my token.

**I hope you guys like this. **

**Points-**

**-105(is this still you name)**

**Rocket Summer- 105**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-160**

**Skgirl4ever- 55**

**Nikkitamarine-55**

**Hbrooks-105**

**Nightfall12-135**

**Kennelle-100**

**Hungergames8-60**

**Team-Switzerland-4-life-50**

**PleasePleasePlease Review! **


	15. District 9's Reaping and Goodbyes

Kameron Hunt's POV

I wasn't anything special; brown hair and eyes, medium sized, tanned skin. I put on my best pants, navy blue, and a white shirt. I combed through my hair and went into the kitchen where I found my girlfriend, Tamia Northern, she just turned 19. My birthday is in a month. Today is the day of the Reaping, my last Reaping. We're having a small celebration later to celebrate Tamia and me making it through the games.

"You slept in." She said in her melodic voice.

"Come on we better hurry then." I sang pulling her towards the door.

"Whoa, your parents are already there, let's go." We walked hand in hand to the Reaping.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for Reaping of our girl tribute." I was standing in the 18 section, holding Tamia's hand over the red, velvet rope. Our loud escort, Tarra Huzi, had purple skin that year, an improvement from yellow the year before. "Fredalina Hefley!" A tall girl with curly brunette hair, walked up to the stage in a midnight blue dress that came to the top of her thighs. Tamia squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin, you're the only beauty I see." I gave her a long kiss.

"Now to Reap our boy tribute. Kameron Hunt!" Tamia jerked back and tears started running down her face. I turned in disbelief; I gave Tamia a broken hearted smile. I walked to the stage with a small smile on my lips. Fredalina was actually much smaller up close; she was only 14.

"Let's hear it for the Tributes of District 8!

They shoved us into the Justice Building, this is the place where we said goodbye to our loved ones. My parents came and said a quick goodbye, but knew I wanted most of my time for. Tamia.

Tamia ran in and I caught her in my arms and pulled her close.

"I love you." I told her as tears leaked into my eyes. She handed me a bracelet, I kissed her.

"I need to tell you something." I looked at her with seriousness.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm . . . I'm pregnant." My heart turned to ice and shattered.

"My baby won't lose it's dad."

"Kameron, I'm so scared."

"I'll… I'll …I… I love you. I love you both. Even if I don't come back, raise it."

"I'll do my best, Kameron, I promise." We share a long kiss.

"Miss Northern? Your time is up."

"No. no please." The guard picks her up and carries her from the room. He wrapped his arm violently around her middle.

"Hey, buddy, careful. She's pregnant." He didn't ease up. I decked him and he fell unconscious. "I love you. Now go." Tamia gave me a kiss and ran. Peacekeepers ran in and raised their guns. I was handcuffed and loaded into a truck. Great.

**I loved writing this. Pleazzz review!**


	16. District 10 Reaping and Goodbyes

Rayne Westinghouse's POV

I had blown my mother's urn a kiss goodbye before I slipped on my skinny jeans, and white v-neck shirt. I woke up everyone in my house. I was always an early riser on Reaping Day.

My twin brothers, Mark and Joseph, were only 10 and treated the Reaping as a day off school, but it scared my sister, Marina, and me out of our wits. My grandmother and my father wore the same cloths they wore to my mother's funereal in District 2.

We used to live in District 2, but when my mother died, we were transferred to 10. They only sent us hear because of a rebellious teenager, after my father had taken care of her, I guess nobody bothered to move us back.

When we were all ready, we walked the 3 blocks to the square. I had held my grandmother's hand. My grandma was my favorite person. When I was a baby she used to speak to me. Many of my best memories were of my grandma's voice.

When we reached the square, Marina had gone to stand with her boyfriend, in the 18s. I slipped silently into the 16s.

Our escort Claidia Templesmith(who's favorite past time was bragging about her father) stepped up to the podium, "It' s time…to reap…our tributes!" She was a horrid announcer by the way. "Our … female tribute… of the… 39th…Hunger Games…is Rayne Westinghouse!" I couldn't breathe, my heart stopped, a few people shoved me toward the stage. I felt like someone dropped something really heavy on my head. Suddenly, I was very aware of the situation, tears streamed down my cheeks and I walked to the stage. I was probably shaking. I looked right at sister and she mouthed, _sorry, _and I walked up to the stage me head in my hands.

Blaise Calder's POV

I felt bad for the girl, she had come from the 16s, older than me, but still she was a lot smaller. "Now for … our boy… tribute Blaise Calder." I couldn't form a single thought. I was too shocked and bewildered to do anything, but walk silently to the stage.

In the largest building in our district; the Justice Building, we would be saying goodbye to everyone we love. I lived with my grandparents; my parents had been killed by a tuberculoses epidemic when I was eight. My grandparents came in first, with 6 of my cousins; Parsnip(3), Paisley(4), Pavi(5), Palla(6), Pansey(7), and Peter(8). They were all too young to understand that I was going to the games, except Peter he knew something was wrong. I gave each one of them a hug and a good bye. My grandparent's wished me luck and they left. Next to come in was my 2 siblings; Meril(6) and Delphia(7).

They were also, to young to understand, but Delphia knew I was leaving, and I probably wasn't coming back. I had to take care of them when my parents dies, so I would guess the feeling for them, being so young, would be similar to a child being taken from it's mother, but I had to be strong for them. I gave them hugs, Meril started crying, he knew I was leaving now. The guard came and they followed him out.

Next to come in were my other 3 cousins; Piper (14), Pepper (12), and Palmer (18) they all came in crying, but Palmer was only crying a little. I said goodbye to each of them. They were some of my closest friends. I said goodbye to them, and my old school friends came in.

I dropped out of school when I was 13 to help support my family, but I was still friends with Nova(15), Meta(14), Cruz(16), and Emory(15), and the twins; Lawton and Leander(16), I have been friends with Nova since we were little kids. I had a crush on her, like a major crush, and now it was a little too late to be more than friends. I gave everyone friendly hugs, but when I hugged Nova I held her a little close, a little tighter, and a lot longer than everyone else. We shared the same blush. The guard came and they were gone.

Rayne Westinghouse's POV

My whole family came to say goodbye at once. I hugged my grandma first, then my father, then Marina, then Mark and Joseph. I told each one of them why I loved them, and how much I loved them. Everyone was sobbing, even Mark and Joseph. The guard came and took them away.

**I hoped you guys liked this, sorry it took so long I kept getting interrupted, and Blaise is a very popular guy. Also if anybody who's not from 1,2,or 4 wants to be a career _PLEASE PM ME_ or leave it in a review. And if there is any certain training lesson your tribute wants to attend I need to know that as well. Thanks for reading, please review**

**Points-**

**-110**

**Rocket Summer-105**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-170**

**Skgirl4ever-55**

**Hbrooks-105**

**Nightfall12-135**

**Kennelle- 100**

**Hungergames8-60**

**Team-Switzerland-4-life-50**


	17. District 11's Reaping and Goodbyes

Flora Wheaton's POV

Kale and I walked to the Reaping together, I didn't have any family, and he had been in a fight with his brother yesterday. He was wearing a light blue sweater, and he had actually combed his hair. Kale was in my year at school, and at times you could tell, he had a huge crush on me. I was wearing a green dress; it came down to my knees, was cinched up in the middle, with straps. I was also wearing a silver choker Kale gave me.

When we arrived at the square, our annoying escort was telling stand-up. I looked to Kale and we both laughed, not because he was funny but simply because he was telling stand-up. We went to sign in expecting to be sent to the school or another public place, but I was told I had to stay in the square, and Kale was sent to a small bakery to watch. I was a little worried because, in District 11 they do a pre-drawing. Of course they don't choose the tribute; they chose 200 girls, and 200 boys to stand in the square. I wasn't too worried, I was 17 and had long legs, and was a little muscular, "Time to reap our female tribute!" he ran over to the reaping ball and chose a name… "Flora Wheaton! Where are you?" I glared at him and walked defiantly to stage. "Now to reap our boy... Gossan Kissite!" a large, black haired boy walks up to stage, and you could see the hatred on his face. "Let's have it for the tributes of district 11."

Gossan Kissite's POV

I sat in the dark room where I would say goodbye to my family and my friends. Goodbyes were almost worse than games. I couldn't wait for it to end.

My family came in first; my parents, my brother Amos(20), my brother Silas(15), my sister Yvette(12). I passed around hugs and lecture Silas and Yvette about how I might be back and I might not. Silas was more concerned than Yvette, Silas saw Amos and me as his role models, and Yvette is a tomboy from hanging out with all her brothers. My mother cries.

"Just try son, that's all we could ask for." My father usually has words flowing from his mouth, but that day he could barely utter a sentence. The guard came and they were gone.

My best friend, Erasmus, came in. He had been my friend forever. "Gossan, just win and I'll"

"Let me win a fight for once?" we know each other very well. We can read each others minds. He smiled.

"Yeah, please come back." I gave him a hug and he gave me a fist punch. The guard came and he left me.

Flora's POV 

Kale came to say goodbye, and he got plenty of time, he was my only visitor. I ran into Kale's arms and tried not to cry.

"Don't worry, Flora. I'm sure you can win, you can, I know it."

"I wish I believed you." A tear escaped my eye, and he just held me until the guard came and Kale left.

**I hope I did a better job on grammar and spelling this time, if there are still some mistakes I apologize, I'm terrible at editing. Please review. **

**Points- **

**-110**

**Rocket Summer-105**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen- 180**

**Sk4ever-55**

**Nikkitamarine-55**

**Hbrooks-110**

**Nightfall12-140**

**Kennelle- 100**

**Hungergames8-60**

**Team-Switzerland-4-life-50**


	18. District 12's Reaping and Goodbyes

Cameron Nightwood's POV

"It's almost time, Cameron," My 13year-old sister, Ruby, came into the bedroom to make sure I was up. She was already in a light pink dress my mother had given her.

"Yeah Ruby, I know." It was Reaping day, my last Reaping. She walked out to the small living space in our home. We lived in the Seam, at least most people called it that, it was the poor part of town. We used to have more money before my brother, Caine, was killed in a mine accident a few years ago.

I always felt responsible for Caine's death; I was at school and didn't find out until that evening. The only way Caine could have lived is if he stayed home, if he did that he wouldn't be paid for the rest of the week, and we would starve, even with both of my parents working. Caine was my best friend. I walked to the dresser that held the whole house's wardrobe, and put on a ring Caine used to wear.

I pulled on an old pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, which had become more of grey color. I grabbed the family brush and combed through my black, hair. I grabbed my leather jacket on the way out.

My family was waiting by the door, "Hey, sorry guys, got to look good" We all walked to the square, many families were trudging tiredly to the square.

Katerina Thorne's POV

My sisters, Marinna (14) and Lillian (12), my parents and I walked slowly through the Seam to the town square. We all went to our age groups, me in the second to front section; I was 17, and the 12 year olds in the back.

Our mayor; Gretal Donner, walked up to the microphone and read the history of Panem and the Dark Days. The Dark Days were the rebellion of the districts resulting in the games. Eventually she got around to introducing our escort from the capitol, Duncan Bennett. He was a strange looking man, he had green eyebrows and pink skin, he wore a purple tuxedo with black feathers on the legs. "Thank you, Gretal." She rolled her eyes and was unimpressed. "And now to reap our tributes…" He scuttled over to the reaping balls grabbing a name for each. I said a quick prayer for my sisters and was hoping it wasn't me… "Katerina Thorne and Cameron Nightwood." But hope only goes so far. The boy, Cameron, looked like he could be my brother, same hair, same grey eyes, he was a bit bigger, but he was average, I was just small. I put on a brave face and walked to stage. "Let's have for our tributes!" He said jumping and spinning, a few clapped but many just ignored him.

Cameron Nightwood's POV

Katerina was wearing a silver cross pin, and a short, white dress that moved around her as we were shoved towards the Justice building were we would say our goodbyes. I was surrounded by peacekeepers, I wasn't stupid or a criminal, what was with all the freaking security?

I sat in a small room, on a red, velvet couch. My family came to say goodbye.

"Please come back, please, I need you." Ruby ran in and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll probably come back anyway."

"How do you know that?" the truth was I didn't I just couldn't stand the thought of my sister crying.

"I just have a feeling, and I'm not half bad with a knife." She nodded and accepted. I hugged both my parents proudly. My mother had tears in her eyes; I could tell she was already mourning me.

"Caine would have been proud of you." My father said with so much weight I almost couldn't breathe.

"Thank you. I love all of you." The guard came and they left.

Nobody else wanted to say goodbye to me; Caine's death had made me hard, and I had turned me against people.

Katerina Thorne's POV 

Only my family came to say goodbye to me. I hugged both my sisters at the same time. "Marinna, don't take out the extra tesserae. You can get by without it. Remember you can always gather in the meadow." She nodded. "You remember about gathering don't you, Lillian?" She nodded as well. I hugged them both tighter. My father was usually working; I could only hope Marinna could care for my sickly mother. I hugged my parents; holding my mother a little longer. "I love you, don't you ever forget that."

"I won't Katy, I won't." I was going to correct her because I hated being called "Katy" but I figured it didn't really matter right then. I kissed her on the cheek. The guard came, and they were gone.

**I hope you guys liked this. Yaaaaay! The reapings are done! Now the games can begin! I'm only going to write train rides for a few districts so we can get to the good part. I already have a few couples and alliances in mind but if there is anyone you would like to request for your tribute just PM me. Happy New Year!**


	19. District 3 Train Ride

Merritt Redding's POV

We road in a relatively old model car, little Hush sat beside me. We road to the train station, she had tears in her eyes. I didn't know if she was playing up weakness or actually crying. The car pulled up to a tattered red carpet, and the door was opened. Hush slid out, she smiled at the reporters as she walked to the train. I climbed out of the car, locked my eyes on the ground and walked quickly to the train.

After the door was closed, we were greeted by Pupper Jelshin. She was a tall, thin woman with violet hair and tattoos on her neck. "Welcome. Sorry for my tardiness, I rode a hover craft from District 2. Hush nodded. "Now what's your name, honey?" She looked down uncomfortably.

"My name is Merritt. I am pleased to meet you." I looked into her pink eyes, hoping she would leave Hush alone.

"I'm pleasured, now what about you, blossom?"

"Her name is Hush."

"Couldn't she have told me that?" Hush shook her head. "You're going to come out of your shell if you want sponsors." Hush looked around anxiously, she did want sponsors.

"She can't. She can't talk." Pupper looked shocked beyond belief. Just then our mentor, Masie Jels, walked in.

"Hush! Merritt! Good to see you. The Avoxes will show you to your room.

My room seemed to be themed around metal; I guess the capitol thought it would make us feel at home. I went into the bathroom and spent an hour finguring out how the hair drying panel worked until I was called for dinner. "Merritt time for dinner!"

The dining room was one of the most extravagant spectacles yet, it had multiple diamond chandeliers and a golden table. I was busy admiring the décor when a small group of Avoxes brought in dinner. I'm not sure, but I think my mouth fell open. There was so much food! I became angr; the capitol ate themselves sick and let the districts starve. Hush was filling her plate with food, I began piling my plate with things that looked good(which was almost everything) and dug into it. All the different flavors were amazing, chocolate, wheat, fruit, sugar, and everything I could think of. I ate until I was more than full.

"I must go, I need my beauty sleep." Pupper said, she got up left the car.

"Shall we watch the reapings?" Masie asked looking between the two of us. We both nodded our heads as we went into a small lounge with a huge TV set. Masie picked up what I assumed was the remote, and flicked the TV on. My eyes probably bulged out of my head, the graphics were amazing! I went around to the other side of the TV only to find it implanted in the wall. "I know they're cool but, you haven't seen anything yet." It was as if Masie could read my mind. I sat in a plush chair that made my uncomfortable.

The reapings began both tributes volunteered from 1 and 2, they showed Hush and me, a district 6 girl came forward, 2 12year olds from 7, and the girl tried to run. I was surprised at the amount of volunteers usually there is only one or two. "Goodnight, we will be arriving tomorrow, midday. I went to my room and changed into blue pajamas, I climbed into bed…

**I hope you guys liked this sorry I haven't been able to update. I will put up a poll for the other districts I'm writing. **


	20. AN

Sorry you probably thought this was a chapter. I am going to write district 4's train rides but I can't find Rory's application. If you submitted her could you please tell me how (pm or review) or submit her form again. I just put up the poll for the train rides(I just figured out how) please vote I'm going to write 3 more. Sorry for the AN.


	21. District 10 Train Ride

Blaise Calder's POV

Rayne and I stood in the doorway of the train letting the camera flashes blind us until we were let inside the train. The train was beautiful inside of course, but I tried not to smile because I thought of how unfair the system was.

I felt weird towering half a foot over a girl who was a year older, so I started moving around the compartment like I was interested. Rayne looked around, seeming to be unsure of her surroundings when Claudia Templesmith burst in.

"Hel-looo tribuuutes!"

"You don't have to do that," Rayne kind of snapped at her.

"I know." Her actual voice had been completely mutilated by the comedic capitol accent. I held back my giggles. "There is food a few compartments down, if your not hungry the Avoxes will assist you too your rooms. She trotted off in an important manner. I figured I could wait till diner for food, I could tell Rayne wanted to eat, but when she saw me start to leave the other way she followed her own Avox.

My room was nicer than the justice building. I spent a long time roaming around my room.

Rayne Westinghouse's POV

I am kind of hungry, but I knew I could wait until diner and I held true to my promise.

I was called to diner at 6. I sat on the opposite side from Blaise, it really was extremely hard to believe he was younger. I knew how to control myself and while I didn't hold back I didn't attack the food either. I ate a lovely meaty soup and fruit salad. Blaise probably ate more than me even though we finished around the same time.

"When you are finished meet me in the next compartment and we'll watch the reapings." I stood to follow her; it looked almost like Blaise was dreading this.

There was quite a few small girls, I got lucky, although I was still one of the smallest.

Blaise's POV 

I could barely stand to look at the kids I would be forced to kill. District 7's tributes were both small 12 year olds, only one could come back, probably neither would. I couldn't bare it; I went to my room and just sat on my bed head in hands. I was trying to except my new reality but it seemed impossible. My family flickered into my mind and tears started to run down my face. I missed my cousins and my friends and everybody. I cried myself into unconsciousness.

The dream I had that night was too much for me to handle. The games had started but instead of other tributes it was my cousins and siblings, I screamed and tried to run but that was before the gong had sounded. I woke in a cold sweat, and decided I couldn't break down like that again I had to be strong, stronger than I had ever had to be.

Rayne Westinghouse's POV

I woke the next morning to find a blonde Avox boy in the bathroom.

"Hello. Is breakfast ready yet?" he nodded and I walked lazily to the compartment with food in it. I had raspberry flapjacks the size of my head and lily tea. I didn't even bother trying not to look crazed. I scarfed down a large pile before a man came in.

I had never seen him before. He had red hair and a muscular look. He came and sat next to me. "Are you Rayne? I'm Ronny Fodlin, your mentor." I nodded and spoke in a soft tone.

"Yeah, I'm Rayne. Do you want me to get Blaise?" I started to get up.

"No. Let him sleep. Here." He handed me a table knife. I looked at him confused. "Throw it."

"I'm not very good at throwing; can I show you something else instead?"

"I suppose, long distance can be very important however." I walked over to a decorative table and it was no longer a table or anything resembling one about 4 seconds latter. "Can you do that to a person?" I hated the thought, but I had to do that to an angry pig once.

"I probably can."

"Can you climb?"

"I can get into a tree."

"Good." I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. I hoped he was pondering my strategy. 

**I'm **_**soooo sorry**_** I had a really big project I had to do for school but I'm done with it now. I'm going to write 1 or 2 more train rides I need more votes on my poll otherwise I'll just pick one I'd like to do a career district probably 4 unless one or two get a crazy number of votes.**

**Points-**

**-110(thank you by the way)**

**Rocket Summer-150**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-185**

**Skgirl4ever-55**

**Nikitamarine-55**

**Hbrooks-120**

**Nightfall12-145**

**Kennelle-100**

**Hungergames8-75**

**Team-Switzerland-4-life-50**


	22. District 4 Train Rides

Mica's POV 

We rode in a car to the train station. I had been in a car tons of times, but Rory kept looking around unsure.

When we reached the train station I hopped out of the car and jogged down the red carpet, waving to the cameras and smiling big. I didn't even look back at Rory, after a few minutes inside the train, she comes in. She seemed frightened and just looked around at the train car. The train started moving and she seemed astonished at the speed. I smirked; I hoped she wouldn't try to intrude on my pack. May Freth walked in. "Helloo kiddies. I hope you approve of this vessel." I shrug my shoulders, I've seen better on TV. "If you need anything just ask an Avox." I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

My shower only had about 40 settings; how disgraceful. I was a tribute! A precious future-victor! I deserve better, honestly!

When I am called to dinner the food is better than we have at home, but still; I know it could be better.

Rory's POV

The plates of food in front of me were richer and more plentiful than any meal I had ever seen. Just because my family wasn't dirt poor didn't mean we had feasts and lovely drinks at every meal. I ate a lot of chocolate and sugar, but the fruit was equally delicious. I had hot chocolate; it was creamier and richer than anything I had ever had in my life.

May came in and had a glass of neon blue wine, "Sooo-ooo you wanna watch the reeeaapinggs. Heheheheeee." I could tell the stuff had gotten her drunk. Mica raised an eye brow.

"Maybe you should lie down." I say cautiously, I didn't want to upset her.

"Why? I'm fine. Come on!" She stood up and broke her right pump. "Oo-oo-oh!" she partially walked, partially fell to the other side of the car until Mica scooped her up. An Avox showed us to the compartment.

All the tributes volunteered from the career districts, except me of course, there was a girl from 3 about my size, I thought about her being my ally, but she couldn't speak which could've complicate things. The girls from 5 and 6 also strike up a certain interest but I wasn't sure if they would accept me, being from a career district and all.

When the reapings were done, Mica carried May back to her room and an Avox escorted me to my room. I slipped on a blue nightie, brushed my teeth which (which didn't actually require me to do anything), and crawled into bed. The silk sheets soon lull me to sleep; my dreams are just as lovely as the capitols hot chocolate. I watch President Snow beg at my mercy, I watch my children grow up without the hunger games.

When I wake I wish I hadn't had such sweet dreams; now I'm was in an especially touchy mood. I went to get some breakfast and found myself writing things with jam on my empty plate like; _unfair, and_,_ murder_. I piled melon on my plate and ate most of it finding the words erased from the plate, and I remembered that I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and start helping my chances. I get up and go to find our mentor.

It takes a while but finally I find him. His name is Freddy Herzok, he won about 6 years ago by strangling more than half the tributes. I expected him to be large and brutal. Actually, he had a wiry build and was actually quite sweet.

"Sorry I was unable to attend diner last night, I had a touch of the flu." This surprised me, victors were usually quite tough.

"Oh well I just wanted to meet you and talk." I was hoping he would catch on that I wanted to talk about the games.

"Oh I see. You want to talk about your strategy." I smile and sit down.

"Since you are from district 4 I take it you will be in the pack with Mica?"

"Um, no, actually I don't want to join their pack."

"Interesting, I haven't had someone who wanted their own strategy in years." This causes me to blush lightly. "So do you want to play the weakling, have allies, or go solo and wing it?"

"I wouldn't mind some allies, I liked a few of the girls from last night but one of them was unable to speak, do you think she could still be my ally?"

"I think that could be an advantage; make a code then she can't share secrets." I had never thought of it that way before, maybe she would be my favorite ally, or my most deadly.

**Hey guys sorry this took a little while again. I started a new story but it's not a SYOT, it's called Kambry Matts. It's about a 15 year old girl in District 12 who is dating this popular guy and her friend finds out…they end up stranded in a mine. Please read it and tell me if you think it's good. It has drama and is a bit soap-opera-esk in the beginning but I think it will get better I'm planning for someone to go into the games at some point so please read it and tell me what you think. **


	23. District 2 Train Ride

Crystal's POV

When Perry and I were on the train, our mentor greeted us at the door to the train. Her name was Harp Lassey; she won 11 years ago by joining the careers. I knew she would want us too do the same; at least she wouldn't be disappointed.

Our rooms weren't bad; mine was very classy actually, with lacey accents everywhere. I took a shower and used a volumizing brush, engineered in the capitol, even though my hair had been completely dried and straightened by the shock panel.

I was called too diner. I had a chicken omelet; I wasn't too hungry that evening.

"So kiddies, what can you do?" I was taken a back by her suddenness in getting information from us.

Perry's POV 

Harp was very beautiful; she had a full face and wavy blonde hair. I admired her shimmering blue tattoos, you could clearly tell this woman was no stranger too the capitols interesting fashion.

I was digging into a leg of lamb when Harp started to question me, "What can you do with a knife?"

"Plenty," I didn't appreciate her tone, so I didn't answer.

"How about a mace?"

"I'm pretty good." Why wouldn't this annoying woman bother Crystal?

"Can you climb?"

"I guess."

"How'd you get the scar?" I had a scar that ran from y left eye too my mouth. I had received this scar in a training incident involving an axe, a curtain, an old man, and a lot of embarrassment. I hated telling people the story so I usually said something like,

"Use your imagination." After that she began to move on too Crystal.

Crystal was a smaller girl, so she was questioned on her abilities with long distance weapons. She claimed to be a great shot and very fast, she said she could put up a fight against a larger opponent, but I just didn't believe that small girl.

Crystal's POV 

I got annoyed with Harp after the first dozen questions, I resisted the urge to snap at her though; you don't want to be on your mentor's bad side.

After diner we watched the reapings, there were some 12 year olds, didn't bother me too much, because it happened every year. The things that touched me were both tributes from 7, they were12, and the little girl from 3, who couldn't speak. Maybe the capitol really was doing something wrong…

Harp Lassey's POV

I watched the TV with another year's tributes, both of them volunteered, the boy wasn't too stupid, at least he was 18, the small girl was only 16, idiot. She should have just waited a couple years so she could win.

I knew they were annoyed with me for asking so many questions, but Perry would definitely thank me during his victor's speech.

I got bored during the district 11 reaping and went to my room to report to the betting systems my opinion of my tributes. I played up Purgatory, I didn't have the heart to report Crystal's ignorance for volunteering at 16. If she was as good as me she had a chance. I won the 28th Games at 15, but it was a walk in the park. I killed 4 people in the blood bath, 3 while hunting with the careers, I also killed 3 of the other careers including a district 4 boy whom I played up a friendship with and killed him in his sleep.

I was hoping Perry would do the same but he wasn't really the friendly type.

**Hey guys hoped you liked this, tell me what you thought of putting the mentor's POV I'm going to write one more train ride, not sure which yet though…**


	24. District 6 Train Ride

Autumn "Lyla" Alby's POV

I walked quickly to the train, when I got there I managed too get inside even though the lights had blinded me. I was greeted by 2 servants with trays of neon fruit. Espen snagged a bluish piece of something the density of a pear. His eyes flashed open wider and he grabbed for more. He ate a few pieces but then seemed a bit ashamed, I would be too. I wonder what the capitol did too it?

Espen Seffron's POV

The blue fruit was so amazing, but then I realized this fruit wasn't from district 11. The capitol made this mutated fruit, the capitol was the reason 23 children will be dead by next month. I would probably be one of them.

I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself, I had to find our mentor if I was gonna get home to my sisters and brother.

"Do you know where Julius is?" I asked Lyla and the Avoxes at once. The look on her face told me she didn't but she still gave me an answer.

"Probably the mentor car, that's what Selkirk always told me." I had no idea who Selkirk was, but one of the Avoxes knew the car, he pointed down the hall to his left.

"Thank you." We both started walking in that direction.

Lyla's POV

I was pleased with Espen for getting directions to our mentor; he seemed like a very nice person. I couldn't let him get to me, my parents told me too trust no one.

We find a car with a locked door, I knocked, and a young man answered, he was about 25, and was quite handsome.

He chuckles, "Why hello there tributes, I was just about to come pay you a visit." He seemed gentle but strong, I knew he could help me. "Shall we go to dinner?" a digital wall clock said it was almost 4.

"Isn't it a little early?" He smiles.

"Yes I suppose, would you like to chat?" Espen nods and takes a seat in a cushioned chair, Julius soon joins him. "Will you be joining us, Autumn is it?"

"I go by Lyla," I wanted to talk with him but not with Espen listening, "No, I… I want to take a nap. He nodded.

An Avox showed me back to my room.

Espen Seffron's POV

"So Espen, I assume this is a strategy meeting." I nod. "ah, well what do you know about chemicals?" I stare at him blank. _Chemicals? _I can't help but remember the elaborate trap, I had watched him build on screen when I was 5.

"Almost nothing, I can manage smoke and mild acid, but I am pretty good at hunting." I noticed a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"I will try my best but I'm not sure how much help I'll be." I experienced my own inkling of disappointment in my mentor, not many have won using chemicals, most of the ones that had were from 3, I guess district 6 was the perfect place too learn about chemicals, if you knew how, and if you cared.

Lyla's POV

_"Chemicals, why the hell would I know anything about freaking chemicals?"_ I hear Espen mumble as he stalks silently too his room. I wait a minute and sprint towards Julius's car, I wanted his advice immediately.

When I reached his door it was 5:30; almost dinner time. I knocked and let myself in, Julius was almost standing. "Lyla, I had a feeling you'd be coming, alone." A smile creeps across my lips. "Do _you _know anything about chemicals?"

"How too make 'em, how too use 'em, I know tons." His face lights up, I remembered he won using chemicals.

"Perfect. Won't you walk too dinner with me?" I nodded and we headed down the hall. "So Lyla, I think you should angle your time in the games around a romance. What do you think of that?" I was taken slightly a back by this because I hadn't ever had a boyfriend, I didn't want to mess up on camera.

"With Espen?" I was hoping he would say yes because I could talk too him in private.

"Um, no actually, I was hoping you would go for a boy from a different district, if that's ok with you?" I was ok with this because I was coming too the revelation that Espen was 2 years younger than me.

"Its fine, he's too young for me anyway."

"Yes but of course, if there's anyone your interested in after we watch the reapings, I can see what their mentor's have said about them on our message board." I was surprised they had a message board, but I was more surprised he wanted me too start looking for a boyfriend a few hours after I had brought myself into this.

"Sure." We reached the dinning room and took our seats. Espen soon joined us.

Dinner was served; it was the most amazing meal I had seen since Julius won and the whole district was given a feast. Another platter of the neon fruit, I saw Espen eyeing it nervously. I took a piece and he must have decided it was ok because he began heaping it onto his plate.

The fruit was sweet and left tartness in your mouth I quite enjoyed.

Marylyn Nothul, our escort, came in then. She was a plump woman with purple hair and swirly tattoos on her arms. "Hello everybody, I give my congratulations for being tributes, I will do my best too get you sponsors." She seemed nice enough, but she was from the capitol. "Julius, sit up straight or you'll weaken your back." I let out a giggle; she was a woman that believed in order.

"Yes, yes Mary, calm down." I could tell he knew her on a personnel level. I tried too keep my eyes from drifting back and forth between them. Julius noticed this quickly, "She was my escort."

"Yes, you and Dia, you really were quite the couple." A frown crosses his face, and I know he misses her, even though love and friendship is condemned by the games.

"Ah yes, would anybody like spirits or shall we stick with punch?" I must have made a face because he nodded and told the servant punch.

We went into a old-fashioned lounge, it even had a DVD player, how laughable. Julius grabbed a silver disk and popped it into a small drawer. He pressed a few buttons and, fuzzy at first then clearer, district 1 appeared on the screen.

I was watching for possible love interests but had a vague sense that I needed too be looking for allies as well, but of course all the tiny children interest me. I had a certain weakness for helpless creatures.

A few boys interested me, especially the one from district…

**Hope you guys liked this. **

**Points-**

**MaraudersofHogwarts-110**

**Abercombie Kids-190**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-190**

**Skgirl4ever-55**

**Nikkitamarine-55**

**Hbrooks-125**

**Nightfall12-145**

**Kennelle-100**

**Hungergames8-80**

**Team-Switzy-55**

**I put up a poll I just want to see who you think will/should win; ****this won't affect the outcome of the games I promise. **


	25. Opening Ceremonies

**I'm no not going too include a bunch of POVs of the trains entering the capitol so I'm picking up at the prep for the opening ceremonies**

Gossan Kissite's POV-D11

Our neon escort, Lanatho Frel, walked us into separate rooms where we would meet our stylists and prep teams. Oh yay, I get to be poked and prodded like a lab rat by unintelligent bimbos, hor-ray.

Lanatho told tragically horrible jokes the whole time; I walked as fast as I could without sprinting. When we reached the rooms, Flora almost ran into hers and I walked quickly into mine. I sat in a chair and 3 people, who seemed to have a savanna theme, came in.

They told me their names and explained a little about what they were doing but, I didn't want to hear it. The man had golden hair that looked almost-fake all around his head and his face looked a little weird, he was a lion. The women were a rhino and a giraffe. I nicked named them L, G, and R.

Kameron Hunt's POV-D9

A woman with a squeaky voice and painfully-long finger nails was massaging some thick black oil into my hair. I wanted to tell the woman to stop but knew it was no use. Instead, my mind drifted back to Tamia and our baby. I couldn't help but wonder if it was a girl or a boy; I didn't care either way, I just wanted to know.

The black stuff started foaming and some got in my eye.

"Dame!" I exclaimed, my hand flew to my eye making it worse. A plump woman from across the room sprayed me with a hose-faucet from the tub.

I dropped my head in frustration as squeaky started putting the oil in my hair again.

Juniper Berrymore's POV-D7

I had only been assigned 2 women to prep me and they both seemed to be in double drive. I tried to speak to them a few times and was given a reply like, "Yes, yes dearie." Or "Mmhm that's nice." I even got that when I was asking a question.

I was forced into a tub of slippery orange goup, and was yelled at repeatedly for slipping around. I tried explaining that it wasn't my fault but they just yelled out in frustration. They began pouring hot wax onto my legs, putting cloth strips onto it and gripping the end. Before I could ask what they were doing they were ripping it off. I screamed and tears sprang too my eyes. I was worried I would start bleeding.

A few tears ran down my face during the hours it took them to wax every part of my body except my head. I thought they were done but then they put wax under my eye brows and ripped them off. I didn't want to look like a mutated capitol person! I grabbed a mirror, to my relief; my eyebrows weren't gone simply thinned out.

Bryce Benson's POV-D8 

I had been waxed and creamed and washed but I drew the line at moisturizing my feet. My feet! I was standing in a corner of my room with a hose and 3 disgruntled capitol prep team members trying to figure out how to _moisturize_ me.

"I don't want you to! Leave me alone! You people could seriously use it!" 2 of the annoyances ran to the mirror and I smirked. They huddled together and pointed to the wall clock; after a bit of disagreement, they left. I laughed and sat on the couch awaiting my insane stylist's arrival.

Katerina Thorne-D12

The man that walked in was only 4 feet tall and could only be described as a blob of orange.

"Hello Katerina." His voice was so funny, it sounded like he swallowed a cat. I gave a cautious wave. "Take off that silly robe." I didn't really want to take off my only garment in front of a _capitol_ citizen, but I knew I had no choice; this man was my key too sponsors.

"So, um, what am I wearing tonight?" I was scared he would try and do something insane to me.

"I have decided to dress you and Cameron in complimentary costumes." I was a bit relieved I didn't want to look like an out-cast. "You will both be dressed as coal miners." I felt my face fall; I was hoping for a bit of originality. He walked over to a black, metal locker and handed me a bag of clothes. He walked out, probably to go talk to Cameron.

I poured the bag on the ground and found undergarments that I found fit me quite snugly. I searched for baggy miner clothes and found a tube top that came to the bottom of my ribs and what I think were called booty shorts. All the cloths were black and were very revealing. I put on 3in. heeled black boots that came to mid-calve. I wanted to grab my robe but knew there was no point especially since I had cloths now. I couldn't help but think, _Cameron in a tube top and booty shorts_, the thought made me laugh out loud.

Rayne Westinghouse's POV-D10

I was in a dark blue, satin, floor-length dress with small heels. Blaise was in a simple tuxedo. Our stylist, Nesito Abved, said he wanted to go with a "classy" look. He dropped us off at the elevator and told us to go to floor S.

I figured out when we got there that S stood for stable. There were 12 chariots, each with 4 horses. Our chariot had smallish brown horses. Guards were positioned practically everywhere. I was stroking one of our horses when I heard the trumpets and the doors began opening. The first 3 chariots were lined up at the door.

District 1's tributes were wearing silver and sparkle; they looked like they were covered in magic.

District 2, the girl was in a black, gothic style dress with a corset and purple accents; the boy was in a tuxedo to match the purple in her dress, he looked quite annoyed about it too.

District 3; the silent girl was wearing a dress with a frilly skirt and small light bulbs all over it. The boy was in a matching sweater except with a diamond pattern of lights. As the tributes went out I could hear the cheers and screaming.

The next set was lined up; District 4, the girl had a blue crown woven into her black hair, and a cute blue dress with fish and bubbles all over it, the boy was in a blue tuxedo with the same pattern as her dress with a crown like the girl's.

District 5; the boy was in an odd dressy red shirt and long red pants, the whole outfit had patches of sequins on it. The girl was in a sparkly red dress with black high heels.

District 6; the girl was in a short sleeveless dress, I saw her switch it on and it began too change colors, bubbles started coming from her headdress; she looked like a bubbling test tube. The boy was in a similar outfit, except his was a shirt and shorts, both looked stunning. The cheers grew louder for 4 and 6.

The group before us lined up at the door. District 7; the girl was in a brown dress with a leafy headdress and the boy was in a brown leotard with a cape of leaves. They were both 12; I couldn't help but feel bad for them.

District 8; the girl was in a beautiful pink cocktail dress with her hair up in a bun, the boy was in a black suit with a pink tie. They looked very nice side by side.

District 9; the boy was in a camouflage suit, made for the woods, with a sheath of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand. I suddenly wondered if a similar weapon would end my life at his hand. The girl was in a similar outfit except she was in a camouflage gown. We were up next, Blaise and I stepped into the chariot, I took a quick look behind me.

The District 11 tributes; the boy was in a farmers suit with a pitchfork, the girl was in a dark green, strapless gown that spilled off the chariot and was covered with perfumed flowers of every color I could think of; she looked gorgeous.

Our chariot lurched into motion and we approached the door.

The District 12 boy was wearing black shorts that came to his knees, they girl's outfit was just too revealing, they both had miners' helmets on.

The doors opened and I put a huge smile on my face. Some of the outfits in the audience were more colorful and bright than many in the chariots. I caught sight of a television; there were clearly favorites. I was a bit upset by this; we should all get the same amount of time. We definitely weren't extravagant like district 6 or 3. I really needed the sponsors. I tried to keep my smile but it grew harder after I realized we were one of the lesser chariots, plus my face started to cramp.

After a few circles around the square, all of the chariots pulled up in front of the president's mansion. President Snow stood on his balcony and gave his speech. I tried too listen but kept focusing in on the crowd. I wanted so badly for them to help me win.

When his speech was over we circled once more before heading down a side street and into the Training Center. This is where we would stay until the games.

**Thanks for reading-**

**There is an SYOT I recently put 2 tributes and a mentor into. The story is called the New Generation, by Steady Silence. This story is in need of a ton of tributes. It is the 150****th**** hunger games. The quell is the same as the 50****th****; twice the amount of tributes. I really want these games too get started so if your interested please submit a tribute or mentor. Here's the** **link- www(dot) fanfiction /s/6679058/1/ (take out the spaces)**

**Points-**

**Marauders of Hogwarts-110**

**Abercombie Kids-200**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-195**

**Skgirl4ever-55**

**Nikkitamarine-55**

**Nightfall12-150**

**Kennelle-100**

**Hungergames8-85**

**T-Switzy-55**

******* If you change your username LET ME KNOW OR YOU***** **

****WON'T****

*****EARN*****

******ANY POINTS******


	26. 1st Day of Training

**This picks up right after the ceremony- lobby of the training center**

Hush Owens' POV-D3

I felt like a star; glammed up like a festive decoration. The cheers and praise from the crowd were like a slap in the face. They wanted to see me, to know me, and then watch me die; despicable.

My prep team chased me too the elevator and I squeezed in with a bunch of other tributes. The 3 button was already pressed; Merritt was in here.

The elevator was faster than you would have thought. I held my breath as we rocketed upward. A sparkly girl got off at 1, and a scary girl for 2. Then it opened at our floor and I stepped out, soon followed by Merritt.

I was unsure of this new building, but Merritt just walked forward towards what ended up being a dining room. Pupper Jelshin, Masie Jels, the woman I recognized as my stylist, and a man I had never seen before sat at the table discussing our performance.

"They did wonderful, one of the best." Masie said to the man and my stylist, her name was Tulu.

"Yes, I have a nice group to work with. Especially since little Hush can't speak!" Pupper sounded excited; she obviously didn't realize what a disadvantage I was at. I was a bit hurt that she was glad I was maimed like this; to the capitol I was probably no better than an Avox. Tears threatened my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Hush! Merritt! What a lovely job you 2 did tonight." Tulu came running over to hug us followed by the man. "Hush, this is my husband Huden. He is also my partner." I nodded, and shook Huden's hand. I was about to ask for my room, when I realized; they wouldn't understand a thing. I did the best with pretending to brush my teeth. "Oh, your Avox will show you to your room."

A young man with dark hair and sad eyes walked in. I followed him into the hall. When we arrived I signed thank-you without thinking. He nodded and left. I stood standing in my door frame wondering how he could have understood.

I went into my room and took a shower.

Flora Wheaton's POV-D11

I was called to dinner and walked to the dining room ignoring my servant. I got there and sat down. Gossan came in a few minutes later. Food was put in front of us and we dug in. I disregarded the other people at the table while I was serving myself.

When I had all my food, "So, how many sponsors you got lined up?" I asked our escort, Lanatho.

"I assure you I will convince the whole capitol you two are the best." None, that's what I heard; absolutely none. I was displeased with his work; he had almost 20 minutes after the end of the ceremony and what do I get? Nothing! I wanted to hit him, but I couldn't let him get sponsors for Gossan and not me! I just served myself more rose soup.

A woman I assumed was our mentor came in a bit late. "Aww, Tia, I was wondering if you were even coming." Tia smiled and sat down.

"Flora, Gossan, I am Tia Holfy, victor of the 35th hunger games, I will be your mentor." I sized her up in my mind. She was a pretty small woman probably only 20 or 21.

"So how'd you win?" I knew I was asking a bit of a rude question, but you have to know your own team right?

"Um, I teamed up with the career pack." She said. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, but I kept prying.

"They let you in?" I asked in disbelief.

"Only after I killed their leader," I nodded my head; I was honestly impressed. I did remember her winning, I just never paid much attention to the games; I had a life back then.

"So you got a strategy for us?" She was relieved I had stepped away from her games and towards mine.

"First I need to know what you can do. Gossan?" He looked up; he seemed surprised he was being spoken to.

"I know plants and stuff, and I guess I can fight pretty well." She nodded.

"Flora?" I didn't really want to share my strong points with the enemy. "I understand. See you both tomorrow morning, training starts at 10." She got up and headed down the hall. Gossan looked at me kind of sideways; like he was reading my mind.

"What? I just don't want to talk." I stormed off to my room.

Cin Reese's POV-D5

Our mentor, Holly Winterberry, had just left my room to visit Joe. I told her I was smart and knew about plants. She just shook her head around like a lunatic and left; she scarred me a little.

I brushed my teeth; actually I didn't brush them just held my mouth up to a laser device, and took off my dress and kicked my heels away. I didn't want to leave the shimmery dress on the ground, so I hung it on a hanger and left it in the closet. I pulled on a flannel nightgown and crawled into bed.

I quickly drifted away too dream land.

_I ran through the woods, something was chasing me. "Help!" I squealed. A tree crashed down in front of me. I jumped over it and ran; it burst into flames behind me. I sprinted and suddenly the forest ended._

_I was standing on the edge of a plain. I walked cautiously into the open. In the center of the field, a lake stood harmlessly. A sudden burning in my throat, I ran towards it. I was dipping my hand into the water when I noticed three figures moving across the lake. I looked up; I stood as they grew closer. They had an eerie feeling too them, I spun around quickly, nothing, I was just paranoid. I turned back towards the figures. _

_ 3 young girls stood in front of me, they had big green eyes and light brown hair. A golden shape materialized in the distance; the cornucopia. I felt something heavy and metal in my hand. I held it up; a silver dagger. "No!" I screamed realizing this was the games; I had to kill the girls. I heard a shuffle behind me and then I was flat on my back.. The girls were all around me laughing. I tried to stand but an unseen force held me down. _

_ One of the girls dropped onto my chest, my dagger in her hand. I pulled against the force that held me to the ground. I looked around hoping for help. I looked at the girl again she was older now; I was looking at myself. I screamed and the girl dropped the dagger aimed at my throat... _

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" I woke in a cold sweat. I looked at the wall clock; 3:17am. I heard steps in the hall.

"Cinnamon, are you crazy GO TO SLEEP!" Holly burst in. I heard an electric sound in the hall. I peeked out the door to her jerking around, clutching a metal device on her wrist. I closed the door and slipped back into my room. I went back too bed, but I soon realized I wasn't getting any more sleep.

Perry Welchman's POV-D2

I got my wake-up call at 7. I was pumped for the first day of training. I hopped in the shower and combed through my hair. I cleaned my teeth and went to get dressed.

At the front of my closet were black cargo pants and a grey muscle shirt. I nodded in approval. My idiotic stylist, Vern(what a stupid name), was almost off the hook for putting me in a purple tuxedo. Seriously, Crystal gets sexy and the victor gets a clown suit, he would pay for that when I embarrass him during my victor's speech.

I went out to the dining room and grabbed some sausage, eggs, and juice. I was nearly done when Crystal came in. Well at least she took pride in her appearance; there wasn't going too be any slackers in my pack. Mannella Chell, our escort came in, and grabbed a fruit shaped like a perfect square.

Our mentor, Harp, came in last, "How is everyone this morning?" No answer, "Fantastic. I hope you all have fun at training."

"We better get going." Mannella almost sang as she shoved the rest of the fruit in her mouth. It was about 9:30, Crystal and I gave her quizzical looks. "Well you want to be the best don't you?" We both stood and followed her to the elevator.

Mica Gallen Faro's POV-D4

I wasn't the largest boy in the gym, but I sure as hell wasn't the smallest. I was looking around at all the tributes; a lot of them looked scared and unsure.

The head trainer, Mila, was explaining the rules and reading a list of stations in the gym.

When she released us, all of the careers came together and began arguing about where to go first.

"We're going to spear throwing!" Crystal yelled at Perry.

"NO! WE'RE GOING TOO SWORD FIGHTING!" Perry sounded like a pretty persuasive dude.

"Hey, hey calm down.." Caden made an attempt too calm him.

"YOU WANT TO GO TOO SWORD FIGHTING! DON'T YOU?" Perry screamed at Caden. He had touch of fear in his eyes, but didn't look ready too back down. He looked about ready too argue when Silver started walking towards throwing knives. I followed her and heard the others behind me. When I arrived and selected a knife beside her she gave me a smile. I returned it with a hand-shake.

"I'm Mica."

"Silver, you could be useful." I liked her confidence.

Keira Matriss' POV-D8

I wasn't the _smallest_but I was still small. I walked around trying to decide which station to go too. I noticed a brown haired girl at the archery station. I went over and grabbed the bow next to her. I could tell she was older, even though she was a bit smaller than me. I started shooting. It was surprisingly easy; I hit the bull's-eye on the first shot. "Wow." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm Rayne, could you show me how you did that?" I smiled, pleased to have someone to talk to.

"I'm Kierra, you need to pull the string back further and hold your elbow up more." She did as I said and got within a few inches of the center. "Good job, now practice."

"How did you learn that?"

"I dunno, I didn't know I could do that." Her eyes got a little wider.

Fawn Rory Harrow's POV-D4

I decided to try and improve my hand-to-hand before the games. I went over to the wrestling wring where the district 8 boy was winning a match against an Avox. I asked for an attendant to practice with, after about 15minutes I was out of breath.

I went to grab some water and met the boy at the bench.

"Hey there, I'm Bryce." I shook his hand.

"I'm Rory. You're good at wrestling."

"Just cuz your small doesn't mean you couldn't be. Keep more weight on your back leg." He went back and started wrestling his opponent. I walked over to my partner.

I almost had him a few times, but he would always out muscle me, until I remembered Bryce's advice. I flipped my partner twice in a row.

Brrrrriing

The lunch bell rang. I started walking slowly to the cafeteria; I would be sitting alone, "Hey Rory, you want to sit with me?" or not.

"Absolutely," we walked to the cafeteria together.

Autumn Lyla Alby's POV-D6

I sat at a table with Espen across from me, "So, how's your day been?" I felt stupid asking that question, but it was all I had. He just shrugged and I looked around desperate for someone to talk with. I noticed the district 11 boy a table over. I tried to remember his name. He looked up and noticed I was starring at him. I looked away quickly sending a blush over my face. I looked up, "Do you want to sit with us?" I said; it took a lot of will power not to giggle. He looked a bit troubled at my question, and then came to sit next to me; he refused to even make eye contact with Espen.

Gossan was the tough guy type; I could tell. I wasn't going to push him it was a long-shot he'd even sit with us. "So how is training going?"

"Fine, I guess." Gossan said almost as if it pained him to speak to us.

"Pretty good, actually, I'm not too bad at the mace." Espen seemed quite pleased with himself. I smiled and nodded. Gossan was eating his sandwich silently. "How about you Lyla?" Espen was a pretty friendly guy.

"I learned how to throw a spear." Espen kept trying to talk to Gossan, but with no luck.

"Would you train with me Lyla?" I was completely caught off guard by his question. I didn't think he would be one to have friends.

"Sure, Espen you in?" I could almost feel the dagger look Gossan gave him.

"Um, no, I, um, I'm going to train with…" He took a quick look to his right, "Joe, he's over there looks pretty tough." He stood up and went to sit next to Joe; they were soon laughing together.

"Is there any special reason you want to train with just me?" I tried not to sound accusing.

"Not really, you just, feel different." I felt really bubbly and smiled.

Cameron Nightwood's POV-D12

After lunch, Katerina and I went to knot tying; not a very exciting station, but Katerina seemed to think it was important.

I learned how to make a trap that would snap the victim's ankle. I doubt Katerina learned anything; she spent half the time staring at the careers, I'm pretty sure it was that Caden guy.

I turned to look at what the big deal was, and saw the district 2 girl spear a dummy through the neck. She wasn't bad, not bad at all.

I turned back to the knot to see Katerina had perfected her noose. I was annoyed she could conquer such a difficult knot so quickly.

"Let's go to shelter building."

"No; I' m staying here."

"Fine," I walked away from her, and to the shelter building station. I got a nice lean to going, the instructor even thought so. I kept stealing glances at the girl form district 2; she was very beautiful.

I went to the knife throwing station; I wasn't horrible at it, but this was nothing compared my skills in hand-to-hand. I wanted to go slice up a dummy, but I had been instructed not to by my mentor.

Merritt Redding's POV-D3

I visited the pool and picked up swimming fairly quickly, afterwards I went to the survival station. I learned how to clean water and save rain water.

The district 5 girl, Cinnamon, came up, "hello." I said politely. She just smiled and looked back to the plant she was collecting a chemical from. I was about to make a suggestion, but to my surprise she did just as I was thinking. "Well done, you're very smart." I thought she would be a useful ally, but I didn't want to scare this opportunity off.

"Thanks." She muttered. I could tell she was uncomfortable, so I stopped speaking to her for a while.

"Cinnamon, Could you help me?" She looked over at what I was doing. I wanted her to help me on a simulation machine. She helped me defeat the dragon; I could easily have done it myself, but I wanted to ease the tension. "Thank you, I hope I will remember that in the arena."

"I think you will. You're welcome.

Brrriiiiiiiing Brrriiiing

They final bell rang, "See you tomorrow, Cinnamon."

"It's Cinn, you too Merritt." I headed off toward the elevators.

**I hope you guys liked this, took me all day. Updates usually won't be this close together, I just had a lot of time. If I wrote your character wrong please PM me. If there is a certain station you want your tribute to; PM me. **

**I'm sure you all picked up on the romances that are starting to happen. These are the tributes I was thinking for a romance, but I'm not telling who's with whom. **

**Girls-**

**Katerina**

**Lyla**

**Silver**

**Rory**

**Crystal**

**Hush**

**Cinnamon**

**Rayne**

**Boys-**

**Merrit**

**Blaise**

**Cameron N**

**Bryce**

**Mica**

**Gossan**

**Caden**

**Does anybody think I should try and find someone for Perry, or would that just fail?**


	27. 2nd Day of Training

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions!**

Merritt Redding's POV-D3

I entered the elevator, my mind swimming with the time I spent by Cin. _Stop this. She is your ally, nothing more. Friends are dangerous. _I was trying to convince myself that this fondness of this girl was caused only by sudden change, but I had no luck.

The door opened on my floor, "You leavin or not?" The district 11 girl spat at me. I stuck my hand out to stop the closing doors, I left silently. I headed straight to my room, there was an attendant cleaning. I left the room and wandered down the maze of a hallway.

I was lost in thought over Cin. She was smart and beautiful, but only 13, and pretty small. Then again, I wasn't large either.

I wandered into a room filled with books. I picked one up and started reading. The title was "Romeo and Juliet." The book looked about 200 years old, probably from the nation that used to stand here.

I read it fairly quickly, by the time I was done; I had decided Cin was an important ally, and Romeo Montague wasn't smart.

Juniper Berrymore's POV-D7

I sat at the table, slumped back into my chair, Lamb sat in his chair pushing food around his plate.

"What is wrong with you 2? How can I tell the world I have a pair of depressed bums for tributes?" I straightened my shoulders and began eating my dinner; I wasn't sad, I was just tired from training, but I guess our escort, Leum Hogrt, didn't understand that. "Thank you Juniper. Lamb, are you just going to mope about?" He looked slowly up towards him. I could see the hate and anger in his face.

He looked about to let it go when he stood abruptly and stalked off, throwing his fork over his shoulder. The fork landed, actually closer to me than him, but Leum overreacted. "Help, he tried to kill me! Arrest him!" He ran to get help.

I didn't think they would arrest him, but I didn't want to be around if they did. I ran to my room and locked the door. "Hey, you don't mind if I stay here tonight do you?" I spun and narrowly avoided a scream. I flicked on the light and tried to catch my breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I want to give mr. uptight some time to cool off."

"Sure, you can stay here." I didn't want any enemies and he didn't seem like the forgiving type.

"Thanks, I'll take the floor." I didn't want to give up my comfy bed, but I didn't want him to sleep on the floor.

"No, um I guess we can share the bed." There was plenty of space for both of us.

"You mind if I take a shower?"

"No, go ahead." He walked into the bathroom and I changed into a nightgown. I crawled into bed and felt his warmth about 10minutes later. I fell asleep quickly; I was even too tired to dream…

Blaise Calder's POV-D10

I woke up, and climbed out of bed. I took a shower lazily pressing buttons. I tried to comb through my hair, but with out much prevail.

I went to my closet to find a navy sweater and tan slacks. I put them on and headed too breakfast.

Rayne was already there, eating a bowl of something white. I grabbed a piece of nutty cake.

Our mentor, Ronny, came in a few moments later, "I hope you all had fun at your first day of training. I want you to keep in mind that there will be other things in the arena besides your fellow tributes to worry about." I thought about that a moment and decided I needed to hit med training today. At about 10, Claudia came in and escorted us down to the gym.

Mila was a bit faster today while explaining, the instructions. A number 10 was pinned on my back and we were released. I headed over to the first-aid station where the little girl from 3 was trying to introduce herself to the trainer.

She kept pointing to a name tag, but the trainer just gave up after a while. I knelt down beside her and began a test where you had to guess if it could be a band-aid. I was surprised when the girl turned to me and stuck out her hand, I read her name tag.

"Hello…Hush. My name is Blaise." I didn't know why I was waiting for an answer, but I was. After a few minutes I turned back to my test. I was about to mark pine bark as no, but Hush pointed to yes and then started to sign. I could tell this wasn't what she usually used but I understood her after a bit. She explained that tree bark could be used if it was soaked and if it was the inner layer of bark.

Hush helped me learn how to tie a sling, and fashion a splint. I watched her tie a tourniquet on a dummy, "Hush, how did you learn all this first aid?" She shrugged her shoulders and walked off. I didn't think she would have been able to learn all of that in District 3. I went after her; towards weight lifting.

Katerina Thorne's POV-D12

I wanted to talk to the district 1 guy, Caden. He kept looking at me.

I felt a little like a stalker following the careers around, but I wanted to talk to him. I usually got what I wanted.

I caught up to them at archery, I saw him heading for a golden bow; I needed a reason for him to talk to me. I rushed forward and grabbed the bow. "Excuse me, I was about to use that." He sounded surprised I was going to challenge him for a bow. I gave him a gentle smirk.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait." I gave him a glance, as I spoke in a taunting, smooth voice.

"Guess I will. Here let me show you how." He put his arms on mine and helped me; though he made me miss, I liked the gesture.

"Your turn," I hand him the bow and an arrow. He shoots it and misses the center.

"Let me help" I help him adjust his aim, and he almost gets a bull's eye.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem," I stare into his eyes, and we both smile.

"Caden, come on we're leaving." The district 2 girl said over her shoulder.

"Thanks again," He began to leave, but he had trouble breaking his gaze from my face. I winked at him, and he turned away from me. I could tell that conversation would have a lasting affect.

Lamb Jess' POV-D7

I wait with my arms crossed as the knot tying instructor tried to cut me down from the post I was hanging from.

He was trying to teach me how to make a twitch up snare, but somehow I caught my own ankle in the loop. I was getting looks from a lot of the other trainers and tributes. I gave them all piercing stares and they looked away.

I fell to the ground with a thud; there weren't any mats under this station. "You could have been more careful. Are you trying to break my neck!" Of course the fall didn't faze me; braches broke all the time back home. Still, I wanted him to know I was angry.

I got up and walked quickly away, I veered toward edible plants. I knew a little about plants, but I took this station pretty seriously. I took the test and got a 14 out of 30; it made me a little angry that there was so much I didn't know.

The district 10 girl, who was about my size, came up to get her score. I could tell she hadn't done well by the look on her face. "What did you get?" She asked in a friendly manner.

I looked up to her, I didn't really want to talk to her but I couldn't ignore her big brown eyes. "14. What about you?"

"Oh, I got a 3." I immediately felt bad for doing better than her; she looked like she still wanted to talk so I made an attempt at establishing a conversation.

"So, how old are you?" She looked at me, surprised I had asked her a question.

"16, but I certainly look younger don't I?" She said with a laugh.

I nodded, "Yes you do, I'm 12," a look of recognition.

"Oh you're from 7, aren't you?" I nod, "Rotten luck, two 12 year olds, but you look pretty strong and ready."

"A community home will do that to you." I could tell she wanted to back track, "It's ok, I don't mind it. I never knew my parents so I can't miss them." I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just sad," she gave me a hug. I could tell it was out of pity, but for once it didn't bother me.

"It's ok." I held her tight for a few minutes.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiing_

The lunch bell rang. We separated, sharing a blush.

Cameron Nightwood's POV-D12

The careers sat together at lunch, Katerina got to the lunch room before me and claimed a table right next to the careers. I shot her a look of doubt, but went to sit next to her.

"Hi Cameron," She said. She sounded proud and accomplished.

"Hello Katerina."

"So, um, how was, um uh" She kept looking at Caden, that was really staring to get annoying.

"Hello, Earth to Katerina." I knocked gently on her temple.

"Dude, no touchy the merchandise." She batted my hand away, and started eating her soup. I eyed Caden suspiciously; what was he doing that made her so interested in him. Blonde hair, greeny blue eyes, nice smile; he wasn't anything special.

I was turning back to my lunch when someone caught my eye. She had golden hair, emerald eyes, and a beautiful aura; the district 2 girl, Crystal. Whoa. She noticed me I looked quickly away.

"Oh and you accuse me of zoning out." Katerina seemed frustrated as she got up to throw away her tray, still covered with food.

I stole one more look at Crystal, she wasn't looking but I wished she was. After lunch I headed to spear throwing.

I still had a lovely view of Crystal.

I watched her all afternoon; eventually she came up to me.

"Why have you been starring at me?"

"Oh, sorry does it bother you?"

"I didn't say that; explain." She was quite intimidating.

"You're just so beautiful." She nodded, smiled and went back to the careers.

Fredalina Hefley's POV-D9

I went over to the pool; where the careers where racing each other. I ripped open the black button down dress I was wearing; leaving me in just my undergarments. I hopped into the pool, stealing a lane from the district 2 boy.

Of course, he wasn't aware I had taken it until he ran into me. He hit me with a lot of force; he knocked me backward into the water. When I popped up he was looking around confused.

"WHO THE HELL GOT IN MY WAY?" I raised my hand slowly and his eyes fell on me. "WHY?" I put on my best innocent impression.

"So sorry, I just wanted to learn to swim. Could you teach me?" I batted my eyelashes and his face softened.

"Sure." The other careers starred at us; I don't think they had heard him talk like a normal person before. We spent the afternoon in the pool; he taught me a few strokes.

"Thanks." I said as I hopped out of the pool, I made sure to sway my hips as I walked toward the locker room. I threw on my cloths and sprayed myself with something to remove pool chemicals.

_Briiiiiiiing riiiing riiiing_

The final bell rang. I made sure to wink at Perry on my way out.

Gossan Kissite's POV-D11

I rode the elevator, wishing I had known Lyla back home, where we could have been together. Well at least together longer than a few days; this is what it seemed we were getting.

I went to my room and showered. I put on a sweater and some dark jeans. I went out to the dining room where there was always food. I grabbed some thing resembling a stake and went back too my room.

I finished my dinner in my room and fell asleep.

**Yay! It's almost the games. I decided how I was going to do the training scores. I have some D and D dice, so I'm just going to roll my 12 sided dice to decide their scores; it's TOTALLY random. =)**

**Points-**

**MaraudersOfHogwarts-110**

**Abercombie Kids-210**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-230**

**Skgirl4ever-60**

**Nikkitamarine-55**

**Hbrooks-135**

**Nightfall12-160**

**Kennelle-100**

**Hungergames8-90**

**T-Switzy-65**


	28. Last Day of Training and Scores

Caden Archilles Brown's POV-D1

My eyes flutter open, and I climb out of bed smiling. Only two days left before the games. I took a shower and headed to my closet. A handsome, blue flannel shirt was waiting for me. I put it on and checked myself out in the mirror; it brought out my eyes.

I combed my hair, and put on my shoes. I headed out towards the dining room.

Silver, whom apparently walked very fast, passed me in the hall. "Silver, how's it going?"

"I'm hungry, what is it?" She obviously wasn't a morning person.

"Nothing much, I can't wait for private sessions."

"Mmmhm, I want everybody to see my 12." I could tell she wouldn't be telling a lot of people about the score she was expecting. Silver defiantly didn't look like one to handle embarrassment well. We arrived at the dining room, and went straight to the breakfast bar. An Avox made me some vanilla hot chocolate. Broder, our escort, came in.

"Good morning, I will speak to you further when your scores impress me." He turned and walked out. The capitol had its standards, especially for district 1.

A wall clock told me it was about 9:40. "Oh, we have to go!" I got up, wiped my mouth and headed, towards the elevator, Silver was right behind me.

Kameron Hunt's POV-D9

We stood in a circle, Mila was telling us how it was lovely to watch us train, and thanked us for our cooperation, but my mind was still home with Tamia. I wondered what she thought of my hunter's gear at the opening ceremonies. I was thinking about how she would react to the interviews, when Mila released us.

The District 1 tributes burst in, apologizing for being late. When they realized, we had already been released. The girl began blaming the boy as she walked towards the careers.

I headed to the fire-building station. I looked around as I walked, my eyes landing on all of the small children. I couldn't help but think about their parents, what the games do to whole families.

When I arrived at fire-building, I struggled at first, but once I got the hang of matches I produced a small flame. Of course, when my matches were confiscated it became a lot more difficult.

After fire building, I headed to edible plants. I had been here yesterday, but I couldn't remember a thing about plants. I tried the test again. I got 13 out of 30; a lot better than the 0 I had at first.

Silver Darksteel's POV-D1

Mica had been giving me looks since the begging of training. I sent a spear towards a dummy. Well, the dummy was defiantly dead. I hit it in the stomach, could have been a more direct hit, but dead was dead.

Perry began walking towards throwing axes; we all followed him instinctively. I couldn't help but notice that the district 9 girl was usually at or near the stations Perry chose. I could see it; Perry's weakness would be this girl. I did feel quite attached to Mica, however. I needed to let him know without letting the others see.

I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. I shifted my face around a little, and I could tell he knew I felt something for him.

Rayne Westinghouse's POV-D10

I watched Lamb approach the station I was at, the survival station. I was reading a paper about improving your aim. I had been to the shooting range, but I wasn't great. Knives really weren't my thing either. "Hey Rayne, mind if I join?" I shook my head and he took a seat beside me and pretended to be interested. "How about we go actually train?" I looked at him, I was considering telling him I was training, but I knew that would be a lie.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" He pretended to think.

"How about… axe throwing." I shrugged my shoulders. We got up and headed over. I knew he would be good, him being from district 7, but this was obviously his best weapon. He tried to teach me, but I soon realized it wasn't going to happen.

Bryce Benson's POV-D8

Rory and I were taking an automated stealth test. I wasn't doing to well. During the whole test; I was killed several times. I stepped out of the simulator.

"What took you so long?" Rory said with a laugh, she was standing outside.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come down to being quiet for me." She gave a half-hearted smile, and then she giggled. We started roaming about, I caught site of a clock; 11:40. "Rory, we only have 20 minutes left of training." She looked a surprised.

"Let's hit the edible plants station for a review." We ran to the station and started answering the trainer's questions.

"A yellow berry with red stripes; juicy,"

"Brandle badg!" Rory yelled out, she knew more than me.

"Poisonous?" He raised an eyebrow; a challenge.

"Raw-yes, boiled-no."

"Good job. You will do well. Just remember; don't eat anything unless you are 200% sure it's safe."

_Brrrriiiing!_

We started toward the cafeteria, "Good luck!" He called as we left.

Crystal Coriander's POV-D2

I walked with the careers to the lunch room. I grabbed an egg salad sandwich and sat down to enjoy my lunch. Usual conversation passed around the table, what they would do, the score they were expecting (12s around the table).

"What about you Crystal?" Caden asked me.

"Um, probably some long distance; spears, and knives and stuff." They nodded.

About 20 minutes later, "Caden Archilles Brown?" A stout capitol woman came to get him. He pumped his fist in the air. A couple people cheered, and then he went with the woman.

Awhile later, she came for Silver, then Perry, and finally me.

The head game maker dismissed me and I walked to the elevator. I headed up to my room wondering how I was going to fill the five hours I had to wait until the scores were shown on TV.

I went to my room and took a shower. I pampered myself with everything that bathroom had to offer me. I got a hand massage, washed my hair with multiple products until it was a beautiful golden color, and was sleek and silky.

I climbed out of the shower and dried myself off. I filed my nails and styled my hair many different ways before deciding on a Dutch braid that made a heart on the back of head; identical to the birthmark on my left cheek.

I emerged from the bathroom in a mist of perfume and hair products. I looked at my clock; only 5. I had two hours left to occupy before I got to see my 10 or 11. I decided to explore the first floor.

I climbed aboard the elevator and hit L for lobby. I went down and left the elevator. I found a lounge and watched a design show for an hour.

The show ended, I got up and started to leave; Cameron met me at the door.

"Sorry, I um, I didn't mean to interrupt." I couldn't tell if this was a coincidence or if he was following me; not that I minded either way.

"No, it's alright. Do you want to hang out?" He nodded and we both sat on the couch I had been on before. "So, how was your session?" He smiled.

"I guess we'll find out." I laughed.

"Guess we will." We talk and laugh for a while. A buzzer goes off and the TV comes on. "Oh, I have to go." We are both up and bolting for the elevator.

When it landed on my floor, I dashed into the hall and flew into the lounge just as the announcer was finishing up.

The screen flashed district one then Caden's picture appeared …

Caden-6

Silver-3

Perry- 4

Me-8

Mica-2

Fawn Aurora-11

Joe-7

Cinnamon-10

Espen-6

Autumn Lyla-3

Lamb-6

Juniper-3

Bryce-4

Keira-1

Kameron-3

Freadalina-6

Blaise-12

Rayne-8

Gossan-3

Flora-12

Cameron-8

Katerina-9

"Why didn't you help us?" I stand up and scream at our mentor, Harp. I spun to see Perry was one step ahead of me. He was on his feet cornering Harp. Harp screamed and two attendants rushed in to try and calm Perry. He got angry at them; they were taken away on stretchers. Finally someone rushed in and shot him with a sedative. He was taken away. "Why didn't you help me!" I screamed at her. I could tell she obviously wasn't going to answer, so I stomped off to my room and through stuff around my room for a while. After all the anger was out of my system, fear began to creep into its place. _8. Nobody wants to sponsor an 8. _I got a little teary eyed, but was able to evade tears at something so insignificant. In the past, many people have scored low on purpose, to try and get the target off their back. I hoped that's what spectators took it in as.

_My interview_; that would be the most important part for me. I climbed into bed more determined than ever.

**I thought it was funny how all the careers scored low except Crystal. Anybody else think that was hilarious? Anyway, this took a bit to write, but now there stands only one chapter between here and the gong. I'm super excited to get started. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Interviews

**I know it's been a while…**

Autumn Lyla Alby's POV-D6

Julius knocked on my door to wake me up, "Come on Lyla, interviews are today." I peel open my protesting eyes. I rolled out of bed and found my way to the shower. The water woke me up slowly. I would have been happy, if not for the death sentence looming above me.

After my shower I cleaned my teeth and brushed through my silky curls. I went to my closet, but didn't find a preselected outfit. I threw on a daisy colored blouse, and some dark pants.

I headed towards the dining room; Julius was reading a book at the table. "Lyla, good to see your up, we've got a long day ahead of us." I knew what he meant; the tributes usually spent most of the day getting ready for the interviews.

Espen joined us a few minutes later, "I guess you're going to show me how to talk?" He said sarcastically. I could tell he definitely wasn't ok with being taught how to act. Marylyn came in and started fluting about everything wrong with the way I sat.

"Straighten your back! Stop hunching your shoulders! Not like that!" I tried to follow her instructions, but gave up after a few minutes.

I finished my breakfast. I was excited to work with Julius, but was disappointed when I was sent off with Marylyn.

"Stop slouching!" She was really starting to get annoying. I had been sitting for almost an hour trying to do it right. I had a shooting pain in my lower back, and my patience was running thin.

"I'm not! Could we move on? I don't want to injure my butt!" She looked taken a back by my demand.

"Very well, stand up." I stood and my legs screamed, I stretched my arms as Marylyn looked at me impatiently. "Step into your shoes." I looked at the 4 inch heels on the floor; I could tell this would not go well.

Blaise Calder's POV-D10

I was with Ronny, and so far the only thing I had learned was; he liked Rayne more. "Blaise, be more threatening!" he had been making demands like this all morning.

"I don't want to be threatening." I said it at almost a whisper. He looked as if he was trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but nobody pulls a 12, and plays it weak." I still wasn't sure what inspired the gamemakers to give me the highest score, I hoped the other tributes would focus on my size not score.

"I guess, but could I try being nice?" he pondered that a moment then nodded.

"You could try." He gave me a few questions; which I answered pretty easily. "You don't have grace with the audience, but I'm liking your shyness." I smile nervously and I feel a light blush spread down my neck. "Calm down they're going to love you." He messes up my hair and leaves; I assumed it was lunch time.

I headed to the dining room, Rayne was already sitting at the table with food in front of her. She looked exhausted and Claudia looked bitterly annoyed. I wandered what she would do to me.

After lunch, I followed Claudia into a ballroom. "Flip your hair." She said to me, and I guess she could read my confusion, because she gave me a look of utter disappointment. I shook my head to the left, and she reacted as if I forgot how to breathe. "It really isn't hard!" I tried a few more times before she grabbed my head and flipped my hair for me. She soon found my messy curls didn't flip all that well. She trotted out of the room. I began to get up, assuming we were done.

"Oh no you don't," Claudia came back in with a bag. I sat back down. She went behind me and began working away at my hair. About an hour later, "There you should be ready for styling. _Ready for? _I thought unsure. "Now flip your hair." I flipped my head around. Personally I thought the movement made me look ridiculous. My hair shifted over as she had intended. "Hooor-raaay! He can be taught!" She did what I think was a victory cheer. We spent the rest of the afternoon going over walking, sitting, getting up, smiling, and laughing.

Silver Darkteel's POV-D1

I stormed down the hall. My ignorant mentor, Harp, was trying to get me to act peppy and cute; defiantly not happening.

I walked quietly to my room and sat on my bed. I stayed there for several minutes before realizing; I was upset because of my 3. I got quickly up and went back to Harp.

She was sitting in my chair in the center of the floor, "Didn't take you long to realize you can't hate your mentor." I went back over to her and shot her a nasty look. She chuckled. "So, what you want your strategy to be?" She asked. I thought a bit.

"How about confidence, oh, and joy over the games." She nodded and began giving me questions. I answered them adding in a sexy touch.

After a while, she glanced at her watch, mumbled a curse word, and sent me off, "Your stylist will come for you soon." She left in a hurry. I walked back to my room.

I had just closed the door when I heard a scuffle in the hallway and the door was ripped open. Three colorful women stood in the hall. One grabbed my wrist and trying to pull me down the hall. I snapped back hand back and smacked her arm. She looked shocked, the others began giggling and I walked behind them.

We soon arrived in a room similar to the prep room I had used for the opening ceremonies. I followed them inside and the door swung closed. "Hello. I am Ginger, this is Pepper, and Thyme. _What ridiculous names. _I thought. My prep was short. Everything went smoothly except for when Thyme discovered I had broken a nail during training. She almost cried before Ginger calmed her down and put a plasticy gel over my nail.

When they were done they ran out to get my stylist, Vasop Leck. Vasop came in with a bagged dress. He was a good 8in. shorter than me, so he handed me the dress to put on.

An extremely low cut, cherry red gown fell down over my curves. He asked me to sit, and put black strappy heels on my feet. He put black and gold, dangly earrings in my ears.

I stood and crossed the room to the mirror. The shoes were comfortable and easy to maneuver. I was pleased with this ensemble.

Hush Owens' POV-D3

I was watching the light reflect off my silver gown, I straightened the bow on the middle. "Do you like it?" My stylist, Miss Nala, said from behind me. I nodded and smiled at her. I wished I could tell her my opinion of this dress, but she wouldn't understand me anyway. "Hush, we will be heading to the studio soon, but there's someone I want you to meet. Breanna!" She yells out the door, then she leaves.

A few minutes later a young woman entered. She had curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was in a black dress similar to mine.

"Hello, I'm Breanna. I'm 16, I am your translator." This made sense; I had been wondering how my interview would go.

_Capitol?_ I signed to her. She looked around a bit nervously. Then signed back.

_Not from birth. I'm actually from district 5. _I was shocked, I wanted to know more about my mysterious translator. I was about to ask another question when Miss Nala came back.

"Come on let's go." I followed her, Breanna right behind, outside and into a limo. We rode to the studio, it was a short ride, but I couldn't help gaze out the window in awe for the buildings, and in hatred for the people.

When we arrived, I was surrounded by body guards and hustled into the building. I was taken back stage, where a few other tributes were waiting. I went up to talk with the district 10 boy. I signed to Breanna.

"Hello Blaise." He turned to look at this strange girl.

"Do I know you?" He said unsure. I signed.

"I'm translating for Hush. She said how are you doing?" She gave him an innocent look, and he warmed up to her quickly.

"Fine I guess. How are you two?" He said it too Breanna, almost ignoring me. I pang of jealousy shot through my ribs. I must've jumped a little, "Hush are you ok?" Blaise looked at me with utmost concern. I nodded and he hugged me. I felt warm against him; I liked the rise and fall of his chest.

A director saw us hugging and immediately came to split us up. I was forced to stand behind the district 2 boy.

I felt a little dizzy. Blaise's hug, the way my knees wobbled when he looked at me, the pressure of tonight, where all clouding my head. I shook my head a little, which only contributed to the dizziness. My eyes fluttered a bit, as if I might pass out.

"Wimp," The district 2 boy muttered with a chuckle. This cleared my head, but still left me with questions.

"Come on everyone. Showtime!" A woman ran down the row counting us. A place in the curtains opened and we walked through mist onto the stage. The usual row of 24 velvet chairs was interrupted by a small sofa. I sat on one side of it, with Breanna on the other.

Caesar Flickerman came onto stage and introduced the show with a few jokes. His hair was dyed a light lemon color. He took his usual seat and the district 1 girl went to stand by him. 3 minutes later the bell rang, and she sat. The boy went up. He really hit it off with the crowd. He was very charming and had a winning smile. He was in white dress pants, and a pulled-open, sparkly dress shirt.

The district 2 girl was in a purple dress, that seemed to be glowing. She was good at being sexy. The mean boy who called me a wimp was in a white tuxedo with a purple bow tie. (which he pulled off and threw on the ground.) He was in a bad mood.

His timer went off and Breanna stood. I followed her lead over to Caesar.

**OMG why didn't someone tell me I forgot D3 with training scores? I just rolled-they both got 11.**

"So Hush, How about that 11 you got in training?" I smiled and signed.

"She said-I do have some precious skills, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She chuckled, and gave me a smile.

"So, I guess I can say we've all figured out little Hush here can't talk. How do you feel being disabled?"

"She said- I don't consider myself disabled; only gifted with silence." He asked a few more questions and then my time was up. Merritt went up.

He spoke about his 11. He also says his brain is his strong suit, "I guess you can call me a…scientist. Tactician. You know what I mean; I think on my feet so I don't get knocked down, cause if you get knocked down, you're a sitting duck." This line left the audience in a trance.

The district 4 girl went up. She was in a silky blue dress with golden accents. She is tiny and young, so she has a cute angle. I'm not surprised when she says she won't be allying her district partner since he was a career. He goes up in a blue suit with a golden tie. I could tell he was nervous. Although he tried to cover it with, a huge ego.

The district 5 girl was in a blue crystally dress, She has a similar angle to Merritt. The boy is in an orange sweater and dress pants; he isn't bad with the crowd.

The district 6 girl was in a lovely dress that imitates a beaker. Her dress is shimmy and sparkly. The boy is in a color confusing suit. I kept twisting my head around to make it change.

The district 7 girl was in a leafy colored dress with black flats, accented with little roses. I can tell she's trying to guilt trip the audience into sponsoring her. The boy had his hair in his eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, brown pants, and black biker coat. He goes for bravado mixed with orphan pity.

The district 8 girl is in a flowery yellow gown, with low heels. She goes for frightened and helpless. The boy is in a navy blue suit with a red tie. He does very well with the crowd.

The district 9 girl is in a black corset, blue mini skirt, pink tube top, and black 5in. heels. She balances on them surprisingly well. The boy is in a navy blue suit as well. He mostly talks about his pregnant fiancé, but it's not a bad strategy; these people ate it up.

The district 10 girl is in a black pencil skirt, a nice white shirt, and black heels. She spends a lot of the time saying how beautiful the Capitol is, and how great Caesar looks. Blaise is in nice shoes, black pants, a white shirt, and a dark jacket with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He looked amazing. I felt my head going cloudy again.

Cameron Nightwood's POV-D12

I watch the district 11 girl walk up in cute spring green dress. I'm surprised by how nice she acts. The boy goes up in a bland suit with a dark green tie. He is hostile and sounds almost bored.

Katerina goes up in a nice red dress. She acts likable and smart; as usual.

Before I knew it I was on my feet walking to center stage. I was in a black suit with a red shirt. I felt pretty good about this.

I answered his questions with ease and put off a fairly charming vibe.

I sat down, then we all stood and bowed. We walked off stage and headed down the red carpet to our waiting limos.

**I know this took waaaay to long, but I kept getting interpted. I'll try to be more on top of it. I might do a mini chapter of what happens after the interviews but I probably won't. Expect an update by Friday of Saturday. Sorry for the wait, but the first day of the games will take a lot of planning. Thanks for reading!**


	30. Day 1

Cameron Nightwood's POV-D12 

I rode my in limo back to the training center. I felt pretty good about my interview. I think I worked the charming angle pretty well.

I sat in my limo drinking some kind of fruity, alcoholic drink. We hit a bump and I dropped it, staining my shirt blood red. "God damn it! What's wrong with you?" I screamed at the driver. I through the glass at him, but it shattered a foot from his head. I stuck my hand towards the spot where it had shattered. There was a _zap _sound and I jerked my hand back. "Force field." I muttered under my breath. I saw the driver sneering at my blunder. I was about to yell back at him, but we pulled to the training center and I got out of the limo, looking as if I had just been stabbed.

I headed into the building and into the elevator. Two other tributes were already in the car, they both looked at me with amused sarcasm. The boy got off at 7 and the girl at 11. When the doors opened at 12, I step out of the elevator, just as Katerina stepped out of hers. I saw her stifle a giggle. She gave me a side ways look. I just sneered at her, but ended up laughing. We giggled and headed to the dining room. I continued to giggle throughout the meal. It probably had something to do with the fumes wafting up from my shirt.

After the main course my stomach started pulling uncomfortably tight, so I switched to punch. My head started to swirl and ache, so I ate more to try and counter act this. I finished the second course, and headed to bed.

I stumbled down the hall uncomfortably. When I reached my room I sat down hard on the bed, my head still swirling. I felt sick, but managed to hold down my dinner. Somewhere along the line of the headaches and chills, I dozed off. I dreamt of Crystal that night.

Fredalina Hefley's POV-D9

My eyes flicked open and my mind jumped into overdrive. At home, when I woke up in a strange place, I was usually in the woods. I calmed myself down, and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and slid my hands over my curves. "Today, you are entering the arena. You will come out in a few weeks. Good luck." I had made a habit out of giving myself pep talks like that. I blew a kiss to my reflection and hopped in the shower.

I selected every luxury I could think of. As the water fell on my face I said a silent good-bye to showers like this. I finished in the shower. I dried my hair, cleaned my teeth, and went to my closet. I didn't see an outfit, of course I wouldn't have. I would receive my outfit for the games in the launch room. I put on a deep violet shirt and some black skinny jeans.

I headed out into the hallway. I thought about my cornucopia strategy as I walked to the dining room. When I got there I saw Kameron fiidling nervously with a bowl of oats. I held back a sneer; he had a right to be nervous, but seriously he could've been tougher. Oh well, at least he wasn't crying or something.

I loaded my plate with sausage and eggs. I grabbed the biggest glass and filled it with orange juice. I downed my breakfast and went back for seconds. After my second plate I was full. Kameron had a hardboiled egg in front of him now. I was afraid of becoming sluggish, so I stood up and did some jumping jacks. Kameron gave me a worried look, but I ignored him.

About ten minutes later, Tarra, our escort came in. Our mentor, Madna Dola, followed. Both women looked as if they were thinking about crying.

"Come on, it's time to get on the hovercraft." Madna said with a slight strain in her voice. I stood and walked over to them. Kameron followed. Tarra through her arms around us and began what I guess was throwing a tantrum into his shoulder. About ten minutes after that she lifted her head and wiped fake tears from her face. I was about to give her a look, but decided against it.

We followed them through a hall and up stairs onto the roof. Madna and Tarra waved to us as we disappeared into the hovercraft.

Bryce Benson's POV-D8

My ladder was pulled into the hovercraft. I wanted to step off it, but found I couldn't move. I noticed a woman come in with a tray. When she came closer I saw it was a small syringe. "Bryce, this is your tracker." She said calmly as she jabbed it into my arm. I could feel the tracker in my arm after she took out the needle. The electrical current stopped and I stepped off the ladder.

"Ouch." I said obnoxiously loud. I was directed into a lounge where my stylist waited. I was happy it wasn't the idiots who tried to moisturize me. Her name was Genna Stymle, she had long orangish hair with blonde highlights, at least her skin was actually skin color. "Hey Genna." I said and took my seat beside her.

"Bryce." She said. Genna was a bit bitter.

"So how long you think this will take?" A shook her head, then seemingly lost in thought starred at the floor. I got up to look out the window. I liked looking at the tree tops, the birds would fly along with the hovercraft for a minute before diving back into the trees. After about an hour, lunch arrived, and the windows blacked out. I looked at this meal as if it was a bit foreign. I knew this may very well be my last meal, but I couldn't get myself to believe I could be dead soon.

I was aloud to watch a TV, but all that was on was highlights from past hunger games. I ordered a cup of hot chocolate. As I drank it, I tried to get Genna to talk, but she didn't seem up to it. I thought about what I needed to get a the cornucopia. _A sword would be helpful. _I thought, then again, swords are useless when you're dead.

I felt the hovercraft begin to lower. "Hallelujah!" I yelled out, even though the ride was only about two hours. I stood by the door, waiting for it to be opened. A few minutes before we landed Genna looked up.

"Good luck Bryce." She said it quickly and wispy, as if she was in danger of choking on the words. I nodded to her. The door was opened and I left. Genna followed behind me a moment later.

We were directed to my personal launch room. Genna went to retrieve my bundle of cloths. She came back with a dark spandex-ish shirt, a cream colored jacket with a fur lined hood, tight black pants, cotton socks, some black knee length boots, and undergarments. I spent a minute checking out the jacket; it had pockets all over the inside.

I changed into the cloths, I left on my blue wristband with a golden wolf. I walked around in the cloths, testing them out.

At around 12, I gave Genna a hug and went to stand on my silver plate.

Espen Sefron's POV-D6

I felt my plate start to rise. I looked up and watched a panel slide open. I was pushed out into the sunlight. My eyes were confused for a second, but I soon focused.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Let the 39th Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed from the sky. I looked to my left, I saw a forest, my right; a black sea. The metal plates were lined up along what was about to become, a mosh-pit. The cornucopia was centered in the middle. I saw a mace lying in the grass about 20 feet from the center. I wasn't sure if I could reach it, but I saw a long knife on the way and figured I would scoop it up as well.

The gong rung in my ears and I bolted, down hill. I had to make sure my feet stayed under me. I reached the knife and scooped it in my arms. I was running for the mace. I reached it, felt the handle. I picked it up and was about to run, when I heard a knife wiz through the air. I turned in time to see the smile on the girl's face.

Cin Reese's POV-D5

I had a small, green backpack on my back; I had a coil of wire, and a banana in my arms. I ran as fast as I could towards the water. I was away from the lip of the pit when I realized; I couldn't swim. I whipped my head around and saw a thick forest. I doubled back and started to head for the woods.

When I was a good half mile into the woods, I slowed to a walk. My brain was telling me to find water and a place to spend the night. I decided I would keep walking.

After about an hour of walking, my mind began filling with Merritt. I wanted to find him, but I knew it was way too risky. For all I knew, he was already dead.

I walked for a few more minutes before I pulled the backpack off and unzipped it. I dropped the banana and wire inside. I peeked around inside. I found an extra undershirt, a tube of fever pills, and about 4feet of rope. I zipped the backpack, and slung it back across my back.

Rayne Westinghouse's POV-D10

I had decided to try and show some authority at the cornucopia, so I charged down the hill. I didn't dare go all the way in, but there were some weapons on the ground beside me. I grabbed a dagger in my right hand and a canteen in my left. The people coming down the hill didn't seem to notice me as they ran past. I stuck my dagger out; I caught a boy in the side. He didn't fall or anything, just reacted as if he had been punched, but I could clearly see the blood staining his jacket.

My mind started to flip around, I couldn't decide what to do. I began backing up towards the edge of the pit. I felt a hand on my arm. I was about to scream, but another hand clapped over my mouth. The hands spun me around; I was looking into Lamb's eyes. I felt the blood rushing back into my face. He waved me forward and I followed him up out of the pit. He had a medium sized blue pack flung across his back, he was holding a sword, and waving me forward towards a sandy plain. I didn't question, or even speak until we were far away from the pit.

"So Lamb, where are we going?" I asked hopefully.

"I have a hunch." A light fear crept into my mind.

"A hunch for what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't ridiculous. I tightened my grip on my dagger.

"I saw rock formations out this way. I think there might be caves, and in one of those caves might be an underground spring." I didn't want to point it out then, but there were way too many mights in that sentence.

"Sounds good to me." I said automatically.

Mica Gallen Farro's POV-D4 

We stood centered in the pit. I had to say I was disappointed with the bloodbath. Only one body, but another kid was cut up pretty badly.

I noticed silver grab a spear and start tying crates and bottles to it. We each did the same. In a few minutes the ground was almost bare.

We hauled our goods out of the pit and located a lake, a mile or two from the edge of the woods.

We started to walk over to the lake. I took notice of the gloomy beach, the sandy plain, the forest, and the meadow place with the lake. I caught up to Silver.

"So, what do you think of the arena?" I asked friendlily.

"I like all the separate domains, but the mountains seem like great hunting grounds." I looked around confused. She saw my confusion and laughed. She pointed to the forest, well actually above the forest, "Just above the clouds." I squinted and could just make out a mountain peak.

We reached the lake. The water was fresh, and had little fish swimming around in it. We all dropped our goods in a pile. We came over to look at our lake. I knelt down and felt the grass. It was soft and thick. I walked back over to our goods. I fished out a sheath of arrows and a golden bow. I slung the arrows onto my back.

"Why do you need those?" Perry came up behind me. He sounded challenging.

"For hunting tonight." I said like this was casual conversation.

"You're not coming." He almost laughed. I gave him a stern look.

"I am. Leave Crystal." He just shook his head.

"Crystal got an 8. You pulled a 2. You're staying." He shoved passed me, to look at the weapons. I eyed the back of his head. How simple it would be to kill him right now.

Suddenly a cannon went off, then another. "Did they finally figure out it was over?" Silver says approaching the pile.

"I guess so." I say in the same friendly voice as before. Caden and Crystal head over as well. They pick through the pile.

When the sun starts to go down, they head out to the woods. I am left, my bow loaded, circling a stack of crates; pathetic. After a while I sit down. I shoot arrows into a tree. I look in some of the crates. I take a swig of water. I just hang out, until the night air starts to freeze.

Then I get up, zip my jacket, and search the bags for a sleeping bag. I find a fold up cot. I unfold it and put a cotton blanket over top of me. I prop myself up against a tree, I am careful not to fall asleep. I couldn't afford it, if Perry saw I had fallen asleep, I would awake to a knife in the back.

Soon enough the pictures start to appear in the sky, but the show is short, just the two boys from 5 and 6. 2 gone 22 left to play.

**I know it will be harder, since I only killed 2 people, but I have stuff planned for almost everyone else. **

**Points-**

**MaraudersofHogwarts-110**

**Rocket Summer-230**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-240**

**Skgirl4ever-55**

**Nikkitarmine-55**

**Hbrooks-150**

**Nightfall12-165**

**Kennelle-100**

**Hungergames8-100**

**T-Switzy-65**

**If you want to send something just PM me or leave it in a Review, tell me what and who.**


	31. Day 2

Flora Wheaton's POV- D11

I was moving silently through the woods. The pack I had on, I had checked out already; all I had was a water bottle, and a about a foot of rope. I was treading along carefully; so far I hadn't see much of anything besides trees.

I was looking for a tree or bush to settle down in for the night. I found a nice tree; about 10feet tall. I climbed up and settled into a crook in the branches. I got my knife out of my bag in case someone came after me. My eyes started to get to heavy and I decided to go to sleep; I closed my eyes.

I heard a bit of a struggle, and the little girl from district 8 came bolting through the trees. I opened my eyes, and saw her start climbing my tree; I obviously hadn't been seen. I thought about killing her, I really did, but something told me I could use her. I waited for her to be almost level with me. She poked her up, and look away from me, my hand came up and I slammed her mouth closed. I pulled her up next to me, and slid my dagger against her throat; she became very silent. My eyes darted around the woods.

"Why were you running?" I hissed at her. She looked afraid.

"I- there was a sound-I-I was scarred." Great.

"Well stop. You're my ally all right. Now shut up and keep watch." I knew she would listen, because if she didn't she would be dead be tomorrow. I nestled back into my tree and fell asleep.

Katerina Thorne's POV-D12

I woke with a start as the anthem began. I was in an old tree; one with moss growing up the trunk. I peeled some moss off and popped it in my mouth. Sure, it tasted awful, but it was hardy and I wouldn't be hungry for a while.

I climbed out of my tree and began to walk. I had escaped the cornucopia with a small tube of medicine. I couldn't tell what it was for or how to use it, so I turned it over in my hands several times wondering why I left with barely anything. _You were scarred_. My mind offered.

I kept turning it over in my hands and walking until I came to a small lake. I dipped my hand in; the water was cool and fresh. I lowered my mouth and took a gulp. After a while, I splashed my face and got up. I turned to see a lioness on the other side of the lake. I was scarred, yet intrigued by her. I almost wanted to pet her. I turned and saw a silver parachute on the ground in front of me. I picked it up and wrestled open the package; a dagger was lying in my hands. "Yes!" I whispered.

I turned back around to see my little friend the lioness; her teeth barred, her head lowered. I dropped my medicine, and gripped my dagger.

I knew I had sponsors, I was holding proof, but this fight would affect the rest of my life; particularly the length.

I watched her lunge, I ducked, but two of her claws nicked my back. I screamed, and turned. I could feel the blood staining my shirt. She doubled back and dove at my legs. I jumped landing on her back. I plunged my dagger into her back, she shook me off. I flew off and landed in the lake. I rolled and stood up; I felt a pain in my knee and warm blood running from a cut in my arm.

She looked about ready to finish me off, when her eyes closed and she bolted off into the woods. I was coming to the realization, that she wasn't a normal lioness.

I trudged out of the water, pulled my shirt tighter and tied a knot. I knew the bleeding wouldn't stop, but I wouldn't bleed out now. I striped off one of my socks and tied it around my arm. I suddenly had a horrible moment of guilt. My dagger! Had I held onto it or was it still in her back? I dove back into the water hoping to find my only weapon. I searched around, when my hand felt something leathery, my heart stopped. I looked up slowly seeing every inch of him.

"Katerina stand up." Caden said heroically. I rose slowly; I realized I was probably a mess.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way for us." I said regretfully, wishing I hadn't woken up that day.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said with charm, I felt my eyes grow wide and my head snapped up.

"Your not?" I said excited and doubtful.

"No. Just don't tell anyone. Your different, you aren't as low as the rest of them." His hand came to my chin and I let him kiss my lightly on the forehead. "It's lucky I was watching our camp. Actually I need to get back there." He handed me my dagger, and opened his pack, he handed me a first aid kit. Then he ran off.

"Thank you." I said quietly; I doubt he heard me. I stood in the lake, a little confused and happier than I had been all week.

This time I didn't make the mistake of staying on the ground, I climbed into a tree to examine my gift.

Rory Harrow's POV-D4 

I found Bryce almost immediately after the gong. I had convinced him to go to the beach like area near the sea. He was in a small cluster of trees and bushes, building a shelter. I am on the beach building as small a fire as I can, to boil water so we can drink it. Of course it isn't going to well, every time smoke wafts up, I throw sand on the fire effectively killing it. I finally get a small flame, so I grabbed the shell with water in it and set it with about ½ an inch of air room. I watch for a few minutes and sure enough bubbles started to rise up.

I stood and headed back to Bryce. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him lounging in the lean to he had built. "I got the water boiling," I said with a giggle. He looked surprised I was there, as if I hadn't seen him goofing off. He came and gave me a light hug, I hugged him back. We both laughed.

We put some berries in our water, and soon had tea to drink. We passed the shell back and forth between us. When it was gone Bryce spoke, "I think we should move tomorrow Rory." I was confused.

"Why? We have water and food here." I tried to act as if this was the safest spot in the arena.

"Salt water and we have almost no protection; I want to go to the woods." I felt my face twist up; the woods always made me uneasy. I had reasons to be worried; there were animals, and trees waiting to fall on you, and other tributes waiting to kill you.

"Um, I'm not sure I haven't seen anyone come this way." I said pleading, I knew he was going to win this argument.

"Well think about it." He said as he got up. I assumed he was heading back to the lean to; until I heard his scream. I was up and flying through the woods, I reached them just in time to see Bryce being strangled by a boy from the career pack, there was a girl with him, cheering him on. I wanted to scream, to run forward and make them stop, but I knew the girl would kill me. I ran back to our little settlement and grabbed Bryce's short sword.

I ran back to my spot behind the tree. I went around the edges and was about to stab the girl in the back, but my hand was shaking so bad I dropped the sword and it hit lower back. I was up almost up a tree before it hit her. I could tell by the wound she would live. The boy looked over and decided time was up for Bryce. He punched him in the stomach and neck.

The boy scooped up the girl, and ran back out of the woods. "Silver's hurt." I heard him yell, the footsteps grew louder and farther away. I ran to Bryce's side. I could tell by the way his breath came in short raspy gasps he was dying. I felt the tears start and my lips began to quiver. I wanted to hold him, but I knew the way his body shook would scare me even more.

He reached his hand up to his chest and pointed to a spot on his left side. "I-I can't help I'm sorry." Tears were falling onto his face and he traced a shaky heart with his finger, and then pointed to me. "I love you too." I sobbed. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. His breathing began to slow, and soon stopped. His cannon fired. I kissed him before leaving.

I went back to our lean to and dumped his pack into mine. I didn't want to ruin his work so I just put branches over the entrance. I prepared for my journey to the woods.

Cameron Nightwood's POV-D12

The cannon scarred me and I almost fell over, plus the heavy parachute that hit me in the head didn't help either. I picked it up and ripped open the package. I had been given a dagger. The sponsors were probably in love with my looks.

I kept walking, not quite sure what I was walking towards. I had reached an incline about an hour ago and was walking up a steep hill. I think I was at the base of a mountain, but every now and then I would reach a flat spot and rest. I found a small cave and built a fire. I cooked a rat-ish looking rabbit and ate it with my hands. When I was done I left my fire to burn it's self out. Sometimes I would see a bird or a rustle in the vegetation, but I had never felt so alone. I kept walking resting and sipping water from my canteen every now and then.

I hated being alone like this, it always gave me too much time to think. I didn't need fear creeping into my dreams tonight, better to die with an amazing bravado then to be a winning coward.

I saw a man's figure in the path. I stepped into a crook in the rock, and he turned slowly. I knew this mountain had been claimed by the district 9 dude. He seemed nice enough, but he was the one with the knocked up fiancé back home, and the only way he was getting there was for me to die. I began inching down the mountain. When I turned a corner I sprinted back to my cave, and decided to stay there for the night.

Gossan Kissite's POV-D11

I found a patch of grain with some tall trees I recognized as redwoods; I sat down in the grass to catch my breath. I had just run away from the ocean zone, where I heard the careers.

I popped a honeysuckle in my mouth and put my face in my hands. "I thought I would find you here." I jumped up before registering the girl standing in front of me.

**Sorry you guys. I know it's been awhile, but I have an excuse! Ok I don't. (By the way I was going to write more this chapter, but I need to take a shower now and I wanted to get this up.) So I hoped you enjoyed this, let's have a moment of silence for Bryce- Ok have a nice day!**

**Points-Nightfall12-125**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-240**

**Abercombie Kids-230**

**Skgirl4ever-55**

**Hbrooks-150**

**Hungergames8-100**

**T-Switzy-65**

**Love Brings Pain-105**

**Mystery45-45**


	32. AN Whoops!

A/N-

Ok I'm sorry. I posted the wrong thing, but I fixed it so I hope you enjoy day 2.


	33. Day 2Afternoon

Gossan Kissite's POV-D11

I got up to greet Lyla. She gave me a smile and offered a hug. I picked her up and laced my fingers into her hair. "So, what's your plan?" She asked in a smallish voice. I was planning on telling her, until I realized I didn't have one.

"I don't know I just came here straight through the desert, there isn't much out there." She perked up, and I set her down. "What is it?" I asked her with a slight urgency.

"If I'm right there's a usually black lizard in deserts." I gave her a quizzical look. "Well, if there is then there is a very powerful chemical in it's blood." I was starting to get it.

"A chemical to do what?" I starred at her with shock and surprise, I had a feeling this wasn't medicine.

"Poison water." She said with a smile twinkling in her eyes, but a frown pulling at her lips.

"What's wrong" I asked pulling her back into my arms.

"I could kill everyone." She whispered, I could hear the tears in her throat.

"It's ok, I'll help you." I kissed the top of her head and we stood there for what seemed like forever.

Lamb Jess' POV-D7

I had water bottle, I snagged at the cornucopia, but it was nearly empty. Rayne was sweating a lot, and I wasn't doing great either. We were jogging towards a mountain in the distance. "Rayne? You ok?" I asked, she had been silent for quite a while. She just nodded her head, and sped up. I caught up with her and we kept pace for a while.

We needed to find water, or at least shade, or we were going to die. I began to stumble over the ground, and breathe heavy. It was never this hot in district 7, I kept going. I saw a lake in the distance and began to run towards it. "Lamb? Lamb, where are you going?" I picked up speed and kept running. I tried to yell water, but my throat was so dry, it came out sounding like "awa". I was almost to the water when the pool slid 100yards back. I stood shocked.

I was suddenly knocked to the ground, I figured it was someone coming to finish me off. I groaned and felt her hair on the back of my neck. Great, killed by a girl in the middle of no where, "Lamb! Lamb! Calm down!" I had almost forgotten about Rayne. She poured water into my mouth, and I knew when she stopped the bottle was empty. She climbed off and I sat up.

"Why did you forfeit the water to me, we where going to split it." I asked her with a suggested angry tone.

"You were about to have a stroke!" She nearly yelled. "I'm sorry, you just looked pretty bad." I looked away, I saw a small mammal disappear into some plants nearby, I followed it. I pulled back the plants to reveal a muddy patch of rain water.

"Rayne! Rayne! Come here!" I yelled, she came running and I filtered water through my undershirt into the bottle. I felt like crying, but I didn't have any water for tears.

Flora Wheaton's POV-D11

I had shoved my pack off on my little ally. She didn't seem to mind carrying it as long as I stayed by her side. She was getting on my nerves with all the questions about plants and district 11. I always answered with something ridicules.

I was surprised with how well she was holding up to a night without sleep. Of course I knew she had dozed off in the middle of the night; I heard her wake-up. She still only slept a few hours though, but that wasn't my problem.

"Flora? Can we rest?" She asked in a raspy voice. I nodded annoyed. She set the pack down and propped herself up against a tree. I got the bottle out of the pack and looked at it then to her.

"You see this, no water! We need to move, or you will die!" She got up and I had to cover my mouth to avoid laughing. I put the bottle back and we began to move. She stopped and looked up. "What is it now?" I asked following her line of vision. A silver parachute was coming down in between the trees. "Move, I said to her and she took a step back. I caught it and was pleased with the weight. I ripped the packing open and a gallon bottle of water was inside along with a small loaf of bread.

I pressed the bread to my lips; it was still warm. I looked at it admired it's perfect crescent. I had a sudden pang of longing, but it quickly passed. I noticed Kiera starring, and stuck my tounge out at her. I saw her begin to tremble and I smiled. I set the water down the ripped about a fourth of my bread off and threw it at her. She dived and caught it. I saw her eyes light up at it's lovely taste. I ate mine in three bites. I drank about a cup of water and gave Kiera about half a cup. She loaded the bottle into the pack and we started moving again.

Hush Owens' POV-D3

I was in the woods part of the arena. I didn't even bother with the cornucopia; I ran straight for the trees. I wanted to find someone to be my ally, but I couldn't find the wrong person. I came to a small creek and leaned over it to drink. I saw little fish and wondered if they'd be any good.

I was threading a simple net, when Blaise appeared out of the trees, and tried to climb the nearest tree.

I stood, startled and thankful; I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He fell down and yelped. I gave him concerned eyes and helped him up. He stood, but winced when he put weight on his right leg. "Aww, my knee." He said with a strained voice. I wanted to help, but then I remembered he had been running. I pointed to where he came from; he looked confused for a few minutes before he got it. "Oh I was just trying to cover more ground." I nodded and helped him over to the lake. I tugged on his shirt, and he gave it to me. I folded it and got it wet. I took off his boot and pulled up his pants to reveal his knee.

It was twisted around a little, but not too bad. I looked him in the eyes, took the shirt from the shore and held it too his face. He looked afraid and bit it. I gripped his knee and jerked it back in place. I heard his muffled scream, and felt him tense up. I rippe the shirt from his mouth and put it back on his knee. He had tears in his eyes and his face was flushed.

I grabbed his hand and he smiled a little. I got the shirt wet again and replaced it. I finished my net and he told me about district 10.

Cameron Nightwood's POV-D12

I had been in my cave since I saw Kameron, but I emptied my canteen an hour ago and was staring to get thirsty. I doodled on the wall with the ashes of my fire, and found myself writing, _CN+CC_.

I heard something hit the ground outside. I darted out and brought in a small package trailing a parachute. I unwrapped it and found a small loaf of bread. This wasn't District 12 bread either. It was the salty bread of district 4. I guess my mentor had picked up on my liking for sushi. I lit one of the black ashes, and toasted my bun. I ate it slowly and savored each bite. The salt only made my thirstier of course, so I decided I was done with this mountain. I stood up, dusted off, and I grabbed my empty canteen and my dagger.

I didn't here the man trotting down the mountain until he was a foot from my face.

"Sorry it had to end this way for you man." He kneed my in the groin and grabbed my shoulders. He shoved me over to the edge and knocked my feet out from under me. I had a brief moment of looking over the edge, the 50 feet I was about to fall, seemed like a black hole.

Kameron still had a tight hold on my shoulder. I knew I could kill him if I had my dagger. My eyes flashed to were it lay on the ground. I had dropped it when I nearly ran into him. He reached into his jacket and retrieved a broken stone. I felt him slide it against my throat, and then shove me over the edge. The jagged edge ripped through my skin and I knew my life was over.

Kameron Hunt's POV-D9

I looked away as he fell, I went to collect his dagger, and heard the impact. I winced, but kept it together. His cannon fired a moment later. I headed into his cave, but didn't find anything of use. I left and headed back up the mountain.

I tucked back into the cavern I had uncovered. She was waiting on a large bolder, "Was that him?" Juniper asked, in her innocent way. I nodded and went over to the pack I snagged at the cornucopia. I got out the bag of beef strips I had and got one for Juniper and one for myself. I grabbed the water bottle and looked unsatisfied at the 2 inches of water we had left.

I took the beef strip over to her and offered her the water. She took it and drank a little over half of what we had left. I took it and drank the rest.

Caden Archilles Brown's POV-D1

We got back to camp, just as the sun began to set. Silver had a bandage around her middle and was trying to convince Perry she was fine, and Mica finally decided he would let her go hunting with them tonight. I volunteered to stay behind. I knew Katerina didn't get far from that lake earlier and I intended to go back.

As they geared up and left, I looked over to the supplies, I found the crates with sugar and salt, but I couldn't find anything besides fruit to take with me. When they disappeared from sight, I grabbed two oranges and headed back to the lake.

When I got there, I didn't see any signs of a person. I looked to the trees, and saw a parachute floating down. I ripped open the package and found a capitol roll. It was warm and smelled like yeast. I wanted to eat it, but then it hit me. What's more romantic than sharing your sponsor gift?

After about 15 minutes she crept out of the woods and into my embrace. "What took you so long?" I asked playfully.

"Just locking up." I laughed, and she motioned for me to climb into the old tree by the lake. I followed her up and we settled into the tree with her in my arms.

"I have a gift for you" I said. She looked up and smiled. I handed her one orange and got out the roll.

"Caden, what if you get in trouble?" She sounded worried; I shrugged.

"Then I'll deal with it." She took the role and inhaled the smell.

"Can I have some?" She asked as if I brought it to tempt her.

"Of course." I said and ripped into my orange. She looked like she was about 7 right then, I smiled and she spoke through a mouthful of bread.

"What?" I laughed.

"Oh nothing." She was about to question further, but was interrupted by the anthem. We looked up through branches; the capitol seal then the district 8 boy. His picture remained for a moment then it switched to another boy who seemed familiar. The anthem ended and I turned back to Katerina. She had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Cameron's dead." She whispered. Man, did I feel like an ass.

"I'm sorry, I know he was your only tie to home." She nodded and buried her face in my shoulder.

I realized how long I'd been away. "I better get back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her and left.

Katerina Thorne's POV-D12

I wished he hadn't gone, but I didn't want that brute, Perry, to murder him tonight. I was settling down for the night, when I heard a parachute and a box come crashing down through the trees. I snatched it up and ripped it open. I lifted my knew weapon out of its box.

I was holding a loaded, black dart gun. I gapped at it. I guessed I would be getting better gifts, since Cameron…

I drifted to sleep with my knew lifeline.

**Sorry for the wait, Again. It seems like I only have time on the weekends now. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Points-**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-210**

**Nightfall12-55**

**ForeverInTime-230**

**Skgirl4ever-55**

**Hbrooks-150**

**Hungergames8-105**

**T-Switzy-65**

**Love Brings Pain-105**

**Mystery45-45**


	34. Day 3

Lyla Alby's POV-D6

I awoke in Gossan's comforting grip, I opened my eyes and the light blinded me. "Ghaw." I said covering my face. Gossan opened his eyes and tightened his grip on me. "Who was supposed to be keeping watch again?" He just shrugged and got up from the small cove we had drifted off in.

"So, are we going to find us some lizards?" he asked me. I knew it was the best way to win but I just couldn't find justice in it.

"Um, do you really think its ok to kill like that?" I felt my voice crack on the word 'kill'.

"Smartest; that's for sure. Besides, that dude from 12 died yesterday around midday. We don't have much time before the audience gets bored." I had thought about that, but I was hoping something else would happen before that.

"Well, I was thinking something else might happen soon." He raised his eyebrows. "Like a death or a plan."

"A plan, right, and who do you think has one of those?" He hugged me and I smiled at him.

"We do." I knew he could help me, and would if I asked. "Let's head to the desert.

Blaise Calder's POV-D10

My knee had been ok, but with a twinge of pain, although it was starting to flare up again. Hush convinced me to walk through the night. "Hush could we please rest now?" I guess she heard the pain in my voice because she turned with concern on her face. She pointed to my knee and I nodded. There wasn't any water around this time, Hush looked around unsure of what I needed. "It's ok. I think I just need to rest." We stopped under a large tree and I sat down.

She knelt behind me and fumbled with the latch on my pack. She pulled out a sheet of plastic and broke some branches off the tree. I extended my leg with a grimace and she pulled off my boot and rolled up my pants. She went quickly to work on fashioning an expert splint.

When she was done, we had been sitting for almost 20minutes and I deemed my knee usable. I stood to find the strength of her splint was extraordinary. My mouth popped open and I looked to her. She smiled and I was a little confused by the lack of a giggle; until I realized she couldn't giggle.

I instantly felt horrible for thinking about her in a disabled way. "I'm sorry Hush." I said out loud forgetting she hadn't heard the thought. She raised an eyebrow, then pressed a finger to my lips and waved me forward.

Cin Reese's POV-D5

I had walked all of the day before and most of today. I stopped and decided to make lunch. I made it into a slender tree and retrieved some moss from the trunk. I nibbled on it for a while and finally broke open my banana. I ate it and found my throat burning. My next goal would be to find water.

I got back to the ground and decided to keep moving in the same direction. I jogged for around an hour before following a slope in hopes of water. After several minutes, the ground flattened out, and I was a little disappointed. I jogged a little more and ran almost straight into the little girl from 3.

Crystal Coriander's POV-D2

"Toss me an apple, Mica." I said in general. I heard something fly by my left ear and jerked my hand up to catch my cherry red apple. We came back to camp for lunch, well we weren't planning on it, but Silver was complaining so we decided to come drop her off. If she kept that wining up; the pack would be losing a member. I felt a wicked smile creep onto my lips, but it was wiped away when Cameron entered my mind.

The thought, the pain was so sudden and immediate I choked on some apple. I spit it out and threw the rest into the woods. _He was just some silly boy from 12. Victors don't morn the dead. _I had to replay that in my head repeatedly while everyone else exchanged harmless chatter.

Eventually I calmed down and grabbed both my spears and some jerky for my pack. I threw one into a near-by tree. I retrieved it and joined the conversation.

"So, who's staying behind?" Caden asked.

"Silver!" Perry and Mica chorused. Mica started laughing and Perry gave him a look.

"Why me?" She shrieked.

"Oh yeah little miss 'my back is killing me!' I don't think so." I joined in friendlily.

"But, I, ugh!" She screamed at us, and went to sit in a tree she had come to favor.

"I'll stay to protect you, Silver." Caden called after her.

"We should get moving. My spears are getting twitchy!" I yelled because Cameron was starting to seep back into my thoughts, and I wanted to get moving. Everyone started packing up so I through my pack on and started towards the woods. I knew Silver followed first, closely followed by the others.

Kiera Matriss' POV-D8

Flora shoved me forward again as we walked along a stream in the woods. I kept tripping on rocks, and my stomach was knotted with hunger. Flora always made me stay up, and she took most of the food and water.

"Flora, I'm hungry…" I began.

"Interesting, I'm not, hurry up." She shoved me again and I fell into the stream. I can tell be the thud that echoes through my head, I've broken a few ribs. I climb to my feet with tears in my eyes. "You ok?" I shake my head and she disappears into the brush for a few minutes before handing me some yellowish leaves and a handful of berries.

"Are these safe?" I manage to choke out, gripping my middle. She looks at me with a surprised expression.

"You think I would poison you, my little ally?" She says drawing very close to my face.

"Um, n-n-no, cause we're allies."

"That's right. Now eat, it will help." I popped a berry in my mouth. It tasted sweet, and similar to a dish I had in the capitol. "Eat the herbs." I put some leaves in my mouth and quickly chased them with berries because they tasted like blood.

No sooner had I swallowed the leaves, the pain in my ribs diminished to an ache. "That's lovely!" I exclaimed. Flora gave me a look questioning why I was surprised. "Sorry." She shrugged and I got up to follow her as she walked through the trees.

We continued forward for awhile, then we stopped and Flora gave me a few swallows of water. I put the bottle back in the pack just as Flora was scrambling up a tree, and hissing for me to follow. I did my best but I couldn't manage. The lowest branch on this tree was about 5ft. up; I ended up falling resulting in the pain returning to my ribs.

"Just pass up the pack!" She hissed at me. I pulled it from my back and tossed it into the tree. She must've caught it because it disappeared.

"Flora, what's wrong? Can I have more of those herbs?" I never found out if she ever planned on answering or if she was just cut off by the brutish boy from district 2 breaking through the trees. His eyes locked with mine, he smiled, and I heard someone screaming. It took me a good couple minutes to realize it was me.

"Oh look what I found. It's little district 8. Your partners out of it already. Guess your district won't have a victor this year." His smile grew and the rest of the careers appeared.

"Flora! Flora! Help me!" I screamed looking to the tree; her brown eyes are all I see of her before she melts into the trees. "Nooo!" I screamed as I felt them descend on me. The district 2 boy quickly jammed his sword into my chest. He withdrew his weapon and left in a chatter with the careers.

I could feel the life flowing out of me in the form of blood. I traced the wound with my hands. "I'm sorry." I cried out feebly. My vision was getting all blurry, "I'm sorry I failed you district 8!" I screamed and laid my head on the ground. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Fredalina Hefley's POV- D9

I jerked my head to the side as I hear the cannon. I crept back to the trunk of my tree. I pulled off more bark and used my teeth to get some of the softer inside out. I chewed on it and spit it out. I refused to put bark down my throat. I slithered down the trunk to the ground; I gulped water from the stream. I found some roots and swallowed some of them.

When I heard her coming I slid back into my tree and rested into a crook of branches. The girl from district 12 walked into view. I knew what she was doing; she was there to meet that career boy. This lake had been mine since day 1. She climbs another tree and I melt into the branches. I noticed she had a black device; a weapon. A weapon I wanted.

He comes into view and she's down from her tree to greet him. He spins her around and they play in the water for a while. He handed her an apple, then gave her a kiss on the cheek, then disappeared into the woods.

An idea blooms in my head, and I follow him through the trees. I crawl from tree to tree where the branches touch. When the trees start to thin out I know we are nearing the camp. I was forced to stop, because I knew I'd fall if I tried to jump.

The genius I followed here jogs into the field, reporting he couldn't find any. At least now, I know where I need to stay if I'm too control Perry.

Gossan Kissite's POV-D11

"Lyla? Are you sure you don't want to be carried?" I turn to her again; she is breathing pretty heavy, and has stripped down to her undershirt.

"No. No, I'm fine. This is good; the lizards like heat." We were entering the desert zone, and we didn't have any water left. I walk behind her and lift her up. "No, I can walk really." She was asleep in seconds. I kept walking, and daydreamed about Lyla.

I was lost in thought, when I was suddenly knee deep in warm mud. The result was Lyla and I tumbling to the ground. She screamed and went rolling across the sand. She rolled and was tugging on my arm before I could ask if she was alright.

"It's ok, it's just aaarghgh!" A deep stabbing in my ankle, I felt cool, fire flood my leg, and the word venom came to mind.

"Nooo! It's the lizards! Are you alright?" I honestly don't know where I got the strength to wretch my leg from that hole, but as soon as I did, I collapsed.

My vision faded out around her face, she was yelling something and crying, but all I saw were her beautiful dark sea green eyes. She looked electrifying; I blew her a kiss before my world swirled into red and black.

_Boom!_

**I'm honestly sad Gossan died, I was hoping he would make it to the final 8. Well that's the hunger games. Sorry this took forever. I've actually had almost all of it done for a while, I guess I was stalling writing Gossan's death. Sorry again!**

**Points- if I messed them up I'm really sorry but I lost my record. **

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-215**

**Nightfall12-60**

**ForeverInTime-235**

**Skgirl4ever-60**

**Hbrooks-155**

**Hungergames8-110**

**T-Switzy-65**

**Love Brings Pain-105**

**Mystery45-45**


	35. I Sincerely Apologize

Ok, so I'd like to defend myself. I'm really sorry I've been kind of, well absent. I'll try to update weekly, but I'm very busy at the moment. Guess what? I brought a present I hope will compensate for my absence.

**Her name is Prim.**

**She is my sister.**

**She is dead. **

If only,

If you were still here

I wouldn't be as lonely,

As broken

But you,

Can't ever be repaired

By anything I do.

You'll always lie dead.

I will fight for you.

I will win.

As I did for Rue.

I will win for those five little faces.

I'm sorry Prim.

I won,

When my chances were so slim.

Yet, I lost.

I lost

You.

Just a little poem I wrote. Happy Saturday! I'll try to update tomorrow, but that might not happen, sorry. Thanks everyone for the fabulous reviews. Sorry again!


	36. Day 4

**Just for you Hunting Destiny!**

Rory Harrow's POV-D4

I had been making my way to the woods for several days and the trees were beginning to become more plentiful. Every now and then I stopped because I began to think of Bryce.

I would scale a tree, and just think for awhile. Then, I would continue. I'm not sure exactly how much time I spent in those trees but I'm guessing it was hours.

I kept going this time though, because I knew I had to stop thinking of him. He was distracting me, and I knew he would've wanted me to win.

The sun was starting to drop from the sky so I picked up my pace for a while. When I reached into my pack to find my small water bottle was empty, I decided to find water before bed.

I kept jogging, but found nothing but trees. The ground was completely flat as well; no indication of water at all.

When the sun disappeared, and the moon rose, my eyes began to get heavy and I climbed a tree to sleep. I dreamt of home.

Blaise Calder's POV-D10

Cin found us. Now we had 3, which was fine with me. When Cin appeared from the woods, I was afraid momentarily, but then relived. Cin was a gentle girl, whom I knew wouldn't hurt Hush.

I had taken the second shift after Hush, so I sat awake on the ground as the girls slept above me. I didn't mind staying awake, especially since I knew I was slowing them down.

The anthem played and the sun started to rise. I knocked on the tree and soon both girls were on the ground.

Cin showed us what she had; of course it didn't include food so we were up and moving soon. They helped me to my feet and we began moving in the same direction Hush and I were going yesterday.

"There's no water that way." Cin offered up. Hush gave her an approving look and turned sharply to the left. I decided to start a conversation.

"So can anyone use weapons?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Um, well not really, but I know some snares." Cin said, then began to play with her hands.

"better than nothing. Hush, I already know you know some stuff about medicine. Anything with weapons?" I looked at her and she stands in an archer's position. "Really? Wow, that would be amazing." After that the conversation died out and we walked in silence.

Juniper Berrymore's POV-D7

"Kameron, I'm thirsty." I tell him over his shoulder.

"I know, Juniper. We'll go soon. Here." He handed me the stone he used to kill Cameron.

"But, this is yours." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Now it's yours. I have his dagger." I nodded, and he finished readying the pack. "Come on let's go." I followed him out of the cave, and down the mountain. We walked for a long time, resting only once. When the ground began to level out, it was around noon.

"Kameron, I'm hungry. Is there anything here I can eat?" I felt bad for complaining so much, but he might've been able to answer my question.

"Um, I don't know. I'm really sorry." He looks as if he has failed me or something.

"That's alright. Maybe we have sponsors. And we are in the woods, there has to be something." Just then a small creature with black around its eyes strolls into view. Kameron looked back at me, but I just nodded and looked away. I heard the thud and the death cry of the animal.

I turn to see him removing the dagger from its skull. His face is sad, but I know its part of life. It takes me a moment to realize he's only sad because I had to watch that. He hunts for a living after all.

"You want to make a fire here?" He asked looking around a bit unsure.

"Um, I don't think I can." I say a bit guilty. He just shrugs his shoulders and snags some leaves to wrap it in. "Let me carry it." I said and took it from his arms. I walked ahead of him, and kept my eyes locked on a far off tree.

I was begging to think he thought he was my father or something. I needed to make him back off without breaking this alliance.

Merritt Redding's POV-D3

I had been making out petty well in the ocean zone. I had a knife from the cornucopia, so it had been ok. I really wanted to find Cin but I knew I couldn't just go about the arena looking for one tribute.

I gathered some juicy nuts that look safe. I built a small fire, and roasted my nuts. I broke one open, and smelled it. The scent is very faint so I almost don't pick up on it. Poison, this nut smells very poisonous, and it makes my head swirl. I throw it back on the fire, and begin to move forward again.

I put a smile on my face, so the audience thinks I'm happy to have realized the nuts would kill me. Actually I was quite disappointed, never had I done anything on a hunch. Yet, I was about to put my life on the line to ease the pull in my stomach.

I'd been hungry before. I suppose it was all the delicacies of the capitol; they had softened me.

I was sure I had a great look of determination now, and decided I would head to the woods.

My mind kicked into overdrive making plans and lists of what I would need to complete the journey. The first thing I needed: a dependable food source.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Yeah, I know it was kind of short and nobody died, but that's just the way it is sometimes. So is there any point of view you guys really want to see? I also realize there was no Caden/Katerina, sorry. Don't worry though, I have some stuff planned. =) **

**Points-**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-220**

**Nightfall12-70**

**ForeverInTime-245**

**Skgirl4ever-60**

**Hbrooks-160**

**Hungergames8-110**

**T-Switzy-65**

**Love Brings Pain-105**

**Mystery45-45**

**Jakeadamv-5**


	37. Day 5

Mica Gallan Farow's POV-D4

We were at camp then. After Perry killed that little district 8 girl, we came back to camp for the night. Perry was incredibly angry, but some of us wanted to sleep for once.

That morning we got up, and headed out immediately. We were in the forest, just running like a pack of wolves, looking for prey. Crystal stayed behind at camp, so it Caden, Perry, Silver , and I treading through the woods. I wanted some action today. If someone didn't die soon, the gamemakers would intervene, and nature can kill even someone as strong as me.

"I don't think there's anyone out here!" Silver cried in frustration.

"Well, THERE'S US!" Perry stopped to scream in her face.

"Don't even, you know I would kill your ass so quickly you would be confused when you got to hell!" Perry's nostrils flared, and his grip tightened in his sword. I kind of wanted to see the fight, but Silver was hurt and Perry would win. He didn't need any more power over the rest of us. I was about to run in to break it up, but Caden did it for me.

"Hey hey hey, we are a pack, and we will act like it. Now knock it off or Mica and I will kill you both. Right?" he gave me an expecting look and what could I do but give a sarcastic smile and nod? They each other dirty looks and Silver flicked me off.

"Thanks, Silver. It's always nice to be called number 1, every once in a while." I gave her a big grin and a wave. She looked away and I could tell she rolled her eyes.

We started moving again, and soon came across a small stream. We stopped for lunch and built a fire. I went about 100 yards from camp and shot some kind of fuzzy bunny. I brought down a few more, and headed back to the others. Turns out I wasn't the only one who decided we needed something fresh. Perry had a small fox in his hands. Silver had something I think was chives and some apples from her pack. Caden sat building up our fire. It had a lot of smoke, I guess from all the greenery and stuff, maybe the others will see it and come to us.

Lamb Jess' POV-D8

Rayne and I both stopped to stare at the cave entrance in the distance. "You think there'll be water?" She whispered to me almost as if she was afraid the sand would over hear us.

"There will be." I said back to her. My voice was hoarse, my lips cracked. Our water ran out a while ago. This cave was our last chance.

"Wanna race?" She asked with a grin. I started to nod and she took off. I was bolting after her. She through her arms up and I could tell she was smiling. I ducked my head and pushed my muscles. It was pointless though, she was too fast. She made it to the mouth of the cave, about 4yards ahead of me. She waited for me to catch up, and took my hand.

We were entering this cave as a team. It's about time someone showed the capitol up. We began walking into this mystery. As we went farther into the dark cavern, the air became thicker and the ground softer under my boots. These were good signs. I looked over to Rayne, she was drooping a bit, and I could tell she was exhausted. "Rayne, do you want to rest?" I dipped my head to look up into her beautiful eyes.

"Maybe, after we find water, but I can wait." Her eyes flitted around, carefully avoiding my gaze. I circled around in front of her, and she looked at her feet.

"No, were resting now." I put my hands on her shoulders, and tried to force her to stop. She pushed against my hands for a while, but eventually gave up and sat down.

"So, Lamb I've been thinking." She sounded tense, and I was afraid she would try to break off this alliance.

I decided not to show my fears, and answered, "'bout what?"

"Well, what if there isn't any water?" I got up and sat very close to her. I put my face so close to hers, I could kiss her.

"Then I suppose, I would kill myself so you could drink my blood." I whispered it, because I really meant it. I didn't have a family to go home to, or even any friends. If I died in the games, nobody would care.

"You'd do that?" She doesn't believe me and I don't blame her. I nod, and she leans forward to give me a kiss on the cheek. Her lips barely skim my skin, before there's a sound of moving rocks, and Rayne tumbles back through the wall of the cavern.

"Rayne!" I scream and run forward to look through the hole. She landed away from the ruble luckily. It's about 10feet from where I stood. I then noticed her hair was spread out behind her head and was floating. I had been so focused on Rayne, I hadn't even noticed the pool of water about 6ft. in diameter behind her. I swung down from the hole, and landed crouched beside her unconscious body. I checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. I then moved to the water. I dipped my hand in and pulled a sip to my lips. It tasted fresh and pure.

Blaise Calder's POV-D10

We had continued to look for water and had since come across a small pool of water. Hush used the net she'd made when I met up with her to catch some fish that resembled worms, only more flattened out.

Cin built a small fire with some damp wood, and found some sticks, so we could roast the fish. This group was always quiet. Since, nobody really liked talking, and well Hush…

I made another attempt to start a conversation, "I feel bad, you 2 made this lunch happen, and I did nothing." Hush gave me a small smile and a shrug. I could feel a bit of tension between the girls, but decided to let it be.

"You're hurt." Cin said plainly, concentrating on the fish she was roasting.

"Just a twisted knee. Besides, um" I took a moment to think, but in that moment everything started to look as if it was vibrating. I shook my head, but everything seemed to move even more. I looked Hush in the eyes, and she looked afraid. Then I got it; earthquake.

Hush jumped into my lap and Cin started to scream. If there was somewhere you did not want to be during this earthquake it was the woods. I got up as quickly as I could, but the moving ground wasn't helping my knee. I nearly dropped Hush, but she landed with grace. I shoved her forward, and she began to trot, but I knew she wasn't leaving me. _Crash! _Trees began to fall. "Cin! Run!" I screamed out to her. She was still on the ground, but my voice seeming to have startled her. She was up and sprinting. Hush waved her hand and I tried to run, but it was too difficult. I went as fast as I could, but the ground was still shaking. There was a snap and a large tree went falling for Hush. I couldn't find the voice to warn her, but my legs reacted differently and I was soon sprinting towards her. Tears streaming down my face from the pain in my knee.

I was just going to ram her and keep running, but as soon as I hit her, and she flew back a few feet, my knee decided to give out and I fell to the ground. I knew I was screaming but I couldn't stop. The tree crashed to the ground and landed on my back. Hush opened her mouth as if to scream, but of course, no sound came. This outraged me.

The capitol forcing us to kill each other, some before we've even become teenagers. The horribleness of it all hits me all at once. Along with the pain in my back, but I found I could no longer feel my knee or any part of my legs. My spinal cord had been damaged, badly. I knew I would die at that moment, I could no longer walk, not to mention the damage to my internal organs that probably been installed.

Hush was there, in a second she was there brushing my hair from my face. "Run!" I forced every once of air in my lungs for that syllable. She traced something in the dirt with her finger, gave me a kiss and darted off. The ground continued to shake. I felt around to what she had traced and soon ran my own fingers through the lines, until my ever-slowing brain concluded it was a heart. My lips were warm from her kiss and spread warmth through my whole body. My world started to fade away, and I closed my eyes, my hand on Hush's heart.

Flora Wheaton's POV-D11

I gripped the trunk of my tree for my life. The ground kept shaking and my tree had begun to tilt over a lake that looked fairly deep. I began to inch down the trunk, but I was afraid to move. For the first time, since I had been reaped, I was purely afraid.

My tree jerked down another few feet and I squealed. I was dangling a few feet above a lake by my hands, on the smooth bark, and I couldn't swim. I began to pull myself up onto the tree, but another violent shake of the ground ripped it from my grasp and I fell into the lake.

I plunged down only a few feet, but I had only the air in the lungs to keep me alive. I began to float downward. My feet were only about 4 or 5 feet from the bottom. I clawed at the water as my sense of logic was drowned out by fear. I drifted down very slowly. My throat began to burn and I forgot where I was. I forgot who I was, and what was happening. My eyes locked onto a little blossom very high in the trees and my arms stopped trying to pull me up. My hands drifted to my silver choker and I sank down. I was laid out on the bottom of the lake, and everything began to turn blue. I giggled with hysteria and water flooded my throat.

Flames fill my eyes, and I think about meeting my parents on the flip side. I black out. The last thing I get from this world is the sound of cannon.

Rayne Westinghouse-D10

"Grab my hand!" Lamb screamed at me from is perch in the rocks. Flats of rock were falling from the ceiling, and he, being from 7, climbed up the rocks to escape. I was trying to follow, but it was hard and I kept slipping. The shaking had begun to slow down, but still with rough tremors.

"Lamb, it's too hard. I think it's ok to go down now anyway." I made it a few more inches before the rock my foot was resting on gave out and I fell the 7feet to the ground. Pain shot through my skull, and I reached my hand around to feel the damage and my hand came back red.

"Noooo!" Lamb jumped down from the rocks.

Katerina Thorne-D12

I gripped my dart gun for my life, and nearly sent a dart into Caden when he shot out of the trees. He threw his hands up and came to cradle me. I hadn't been hurt by the quake, but I lost my jacket when I jumped from the tree I was in. It had been ripped to shreds. I knew I would miss it tonight.

The sky grew dark unnaturally fast, and icy rain started pouring down. _Boom! _I couldn't tell if that was a cannon or thunder, but I was already missing my jacket. Caden unzipped his and draped it over my shoulders. He looked me sternly in the eyes.

"Nice gun. I had to check on you. Had to know one of those cannons wasn't you. Stay safe." He gave me a warm peck on the forehead, and sprinted back were he had come from. I stood to set out for a new tree.

**Yay! I hope you guys liked this! Sorry about the three deaths, and yes Rayne dies. Sorry this took so long, but I liked all three of them and was putting off killing them. I'll try to update Sunday or Monday. I have something special planned for Easter! **

**Points-**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-225**

**Nightfall12-75**

**ForeverInTime-250**

**Skgirl4ever-60**

**Hbrooks-160**

**Hungergames8-110**

**T-Switzy-65**

**Love Brings Pain-105**

**Mystery45-45**

**Jakeadamv-5**


	38. Question

Ok, I'm going to try to ask this without giving away the surprise.

Who thinks the tributes should get their Easter "gifts" by parachute, and who thinks by the form of a feast? I mean since they just had the earthquake and everything. So please answer this, I'm not going to make a poll sorry. I need to know by tomorrow night, or ASAP, or I'll just flip a coin. Thanks for your opinions.


	39. Happy Easter!

Lyla Alby's POV-D6

I'd been wandering the desert smashing lizards' skulls in with a rock when I saw them, but the rain was keeping them away. At least I didn't have to search for water. The steady downpour had been going on since the earthquake. That was last night, I had slept under a big rock, but I didn't fit all the way under so my left side was completely soaked to the bone.

I was stumbling through the sand, well actually mud now, looking for cover or something to keep me dry. Also, it had been getting increasingly cold since about an hour after the rain started. I guessed it was about 80 F right then. A lot cooler than it had been, but I hoped it would stop cooling off soon.

I had 3 lizards so far which was enough to poison about 2 gallons of water. I needed a ton of them, if this was going to work. I checked over everything I had, which wasn't much, and I found I had nothing I could use as bait, they were carnivores, and I definitely had no fresh meat on me, well that wasn't true. I had the lizards.

Kameron Hunt's POV-D9

I kept looking up to the sky, for one to see if the clouds were clearing, and to ask why it has to be raining. Not to mention the fact that I was letting a 12year old girl carry a dead animal, I don't see how we can even cook it now that everything is soaked. I considered heading back to the cave, but I wasn't sure Juniper could make it all the way there in a day.

We passed a stream, that was completely overflowing and starting to flood the forest floor. "Juniper? How are you doing?" I almost had to yell because the rain was so loud.

"I …fne." Is what I heard.

"I think we should stop." I hollered back.

"N, I sd I ws fne. I dnt wnt to stop." I stopped fighting with her, after that. The last thing I needed was some little 12 year old running off by her self.

Hush Owens POV-D3

Cin and I had retreated to the outer edge of the jungle, when the earthquake struck. I was kind of annoyed with her for running when Blaise was hobbling behind us. I hadn't made any attempt to communicate with her since it happened. She has just been perched in a tree with low branches. I have been pacing, replaying his death over and over again. I had shed a few tears, but I forced myself to stop crying, victors don't cry. I finally decided to ask her if we should make camp here or not.

I walked over to her tree and shook her leg, she gave me a look like I had attacked her, then start whimpering. "I'm so sorry, Hush. I'm sorry I left him, I just, I was so afraid. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." I waved her down and she stumbled out of the tree. I gave her a hug and a smile, then made a sleeping motion, and pointed to the ground. " um, no I think we should at least walk, back into the woods some" She must have seen the disgust on my face, because she imiediatley followed with, "but we can head a different way. Away from our, other path." I nod and we begin walking at angle away from the wretched spot where my friend Blaise lost his life.

We walk for the rest of the day, when it starts to get dark we decide on a tree. Only one thought plays through my mind as I position my jacket over my face, so I don't drown in the rain; there were no deaths today. That can only mean one thing, something will happen tomorrow.

Mica Gallan Farrow-D4

We were actually sleeping at camp tonight because Silver claimed to be in a lot of pain and that she hated rain, so Perry gave in and we weren't hunting that night. I climbed into my cot and was almost drifted away, when I heard Caden getting up and leaving! I opened my eyes, but didn't dare sit up. I waited till I didn't hear him anymore and got up, I grabbed my knives and followed him. I tried to avoid leafy patches, but they were everywhere. I was thankful for the loud rain.

After I couldn't see camp anymore, I decided to start marking trees. I took my a sharp knife and cut a gash into a tree every 50ft. or so. After a while, I could hear voices and slipped into a cluster of trees. I could hear him, and he was talking to someone. A girl, her voice isn't familiar. I hear them giggling and I know he has betrayed our pack. I decide tomorrow, I will lead the pack to this place, and expose her and he will die.

I run back to camp and go to sleep, my malevolent plan floating on my lips. I awoke to the smell of roasted meat, and got up to find beef strips for breakfast. I scarfed down three, and got everyone's packs ready. Caden kept giving me strange looks, well he wasn't the only one, but every time he did, I had to struggle not to laugh at him, for his idiocy.

When the fire was put out I started urging everyone into the woods, in the direction of Caden's girlfriend. I was trying to make my sprint look like a jog, but I was buzzing, I would get sooo many sponsors off this. The others kept up except Caden, he was lagging. I could tell he knew what was coming. When we got within 100ft. of my destination, he ran to the front and tried to steer us away.

"Guys, it's obvious there's no one out here let's head to the desert zone." He said it a little too fast, and I just pushed past him and kept running. I didn't care if the other didn't follow, they would come when they heard her screaming.

As I got closer I heard Caden running after me, but I was going on pure adrenalin. I burst into the clearing, and she was standing there about to greet Caden, but her face started to twist into horror and she started to scream. "Katerina! Run!" I heard him yell from about 10yards away. I didn't have much time. She was turning, trying to run, but her feet got tangled up in each other and she fell, now she was starting to curl up in a ball and was shaking a bit. I moved in on her.

Caden crashed into the clearing behind me; I knew he would tackle me, so I fling my knife at the girl's head. He knocks me sideways, and the other careers are right behind them. He positioned his sword to kill me, but a shadow fell on us, and he turns jamming his sword straight through Crystal's chest.

"Crystal! Noo!" I scream and throw him off me, wrenching his sword free. She only lived about another minute, but I held her hand the whole time, and she ended her life with her lips locked on mine. Caden has the girl off the ground my knife in her hand, dang I can't believe I missed that shot. _Boom! _Crystal's dead. I lunged at him, but he pushed him and the girl aside. He grabbed her hand and they ran off into the woods, she was surprisingly fast. I got up to run after them, but Silver put a hand on my shoulder and I almost collapsed from shock. Crystal was dead; and he killed her.

Katerina Thorne's POV-D12

I took Caden' s hand and we ran I don't think either of us knew where we were going nor did we care. The rain and branches hitting me in the face, were starting to hurt a lot. I think we had been sprinting for about 20minutes when my chest started to ache and my sides started cramping. "Ca-den, can – we – stop?" He gave a panicked look at me. He just changed direction a little, practically dragging me behind him. We don't stop or slow down until, we have reached a huge tree and he is boosting me up. I climb up and find a hole where I climb inside. Caden follows soon. It was just wide enough for us to sit up if put our feet right next to the other person. We're to far apart to hug, but we clasped both our hands together and I saw tears in his eyes, I realize my face was streaked with tears.

"Caden I'm sorry, I got sloppy." He just shook his head and tears started running down his face.

"It couldn't matter less now." His voice was hoarse, and he grabed his backpack from it's perch out side. He squeezes it in between his legs and the wall. He reaches his hand in and pulls out some dried fruit pieces. He offers them to me. I take them.

"at least I have my dart gun, and my dagger. I reach to my hip and am relieved to find it there. He nods his head, ten opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an elegant basket floating into our little cove on a silver parachute.

The basket container three eggs, the first was pearly white and had a golden one engraved on it. The next was dull black with a 12 carved into it. The third looked like a sparkling purple gem; it had a 2 on it. There was also a loaf of capitol bread and a 10 piece bag of beef jerky.

"Wh-why did they send 3 eggs?" he had sad eyes and I knew he didn't want to answer the question. "well, at least our sponsors have been nice." I grabbed the 12 egg. It was about as large as my head and I couldn't see a way inside it. I ran my hand all over it before finding a small panel. I ran my hand over it and half the egg vanished. Inside was a small gun. Caden's eyes lit up in reponse.

"whoa, that's a fire ball gun." I turned it over in my hands before placing it on my lap. I grabbed his egg and handed it to him. He ran his hands all over it. After a minute it opened and inside was a handle. It was golden and had a few buttons on it. I couldn't see any use. He put it in his hand; a perfect fit. He pressed the largest button and a purple beam of light shot out of it. It looked like a sword made of light. By sheer luck, it had opened out the hole in the tree. He pressed the button again and it closed back up. He then had a huge smile and was admiring his new weapon. We looked at each other then slowly turned to the district 2 egg in unison.

**Whew, I hope you guys liked this. I didn't edit it, so sorry about the mistakes. And don't worry his light saber can only cause flesh wounds. And yes that's Crystal's egg, I'd already decided on her gift and I didn't want it to go to waste and I gave it to Caden since he killed her and everything. Every body got a present, if you want to know what your tribute got PM and I can tell you. Also my sister started a quell SYOT. I came up with the quell, so it's pretty twisted. Please take a look at it and put a tribute in. I'm beta-ing and we really want to start. So, please take a look a it. **

**Link-http: / www(dot)fanfiction (dot) net /s/ 6934892 /1/ Innocent_Lives take out the dots and spaces. It's called Innocent Lives. We can't reveal the quell yet, but i honestly love it.**

**Points-**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-255**

**Nightfall12-75**

**Hunting Destiny-230**

**Skgirl4ever-60**

**Hbrooks-165**

**Hungergames8-130**

**T-Switzy-65**

**Love Brings Pain-105**

**Mystery45-45**

**Jakeadamv-5**

**Canfan- 35**


	40. AN: 2 things

Hey guys, sorry this isn't another chapter. I'm glad you liked the last one though. I have two things to tell you.

the sponsor items' prices have all increased by 20points

If you put a tribute into Giraffe13's SYOT I will give you 30 sponsor points

Ok, that's all. Thanks for reading.


	41. 12 left!

Rory Harrow's POV

I had been lurking in the woods, when my egg dropped from the sky. I figured out how to open it, and inside I found some kind of mask. I could tell it had a special purpose, but I couldn't tell what. I knew this was useful, but so far the only use it had provided was to block the rain from my face.

A cannon went off a few hours ago, and the light was starting to fade now. The rain of course went on steadily. It also seemed to be getting colder. I was wearing my jacket now, but it was almost night time. I'm sure everything will warm up once the sun comes up.

The anthem began and I looked to the sky to see who'd died today. I was surprised to see the girl from 2. This meant either I had an adversary equal to a career or they had a fight. If they'd fought I'm sure I'd see more people in the sky.

I choose a tree and climbed into it. I was having trouble falling asleep, my stomach growled and I had no food to stop it.

Fredalina Hefley's POV

As night fell and the careers decided whether or not they would hunt, I sat poised in my tree about 20yards from their camp sight. Perry made the final decision that they wouldn't. That girl was his district partner. Ha! Maybe he'd even cry!

Tonight I put my plan in motion, my plan to lure Perry away from the careers and use him to win. He's come once he saw me beckoning him, I had a way of making guys come to me.

They all started settling down for the night. In my smooth melodic voice I spoke to him, as if I was whispering in his ear. "Perry, Perry, come to me." His eyes opened and I new he'd heard. He got up and started walking towards me.

"Perry, dude where are you going?" The district 1 girl sat up and asked him.

"Um, bathroom." He kept walking and she watched him go. I crept to the next tree as best I could.

"Come on, let's go." I kept whispering to him as he followed my voice deeper and deeper into the woods. After about a mile I climbed down and onto his back. He looked surprised but didn't seem to mind. I kept whispering in his ear. "They'll kill you tonight, unless you come with me."

He said only to words to that, "Kiss me." I slithered around to the front of his body, and pressed my lips to his. I thought he was going to embrace me when he moved his arm. That is, I thought that until his knife slid up under my ribs. I let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground as he shoved me off. He jerked the knife further upward before pulling it out. I was bleeding heavily, I barely registered the pain, but I knew it hurt, so I kept screaming. He stood there and watched me die. He laughed as my eyes closed and my breathing slowed.

_Boom!_

Lyla Alby's POV

I yelped as the loud sound woke me up. I'd been cradling my new chemistry set, and had been dreaming about all of their uses. I heard a shocked cry from a section of caves about half a mile from where I stood.

I started walking towards them. My foot steps sounded very loud in the dead of night, so I started jogging. I was a little quieter, but it still annoyed me.

I reached the caves in about 10minutes, and peaked into them. One of them had a glow, and a streak of blood from a hole in the wall. I walked inside cautiously, and looked into the hole. There was a boy, he looked surprisingly dry for all the rain we'd had. There was a pool of blood, but no body, either he killed somebody recently or he'd had an ally. Three people died in the earthquake the other day. He could have easily been allies with one of them.

The rock I'd been leaning on gave out and I narrowly avoided falling. The rock made a loud sound and the boy whipped around from his place at the edge of the water.

"Go away." He said calmly. "She died here. I'm leaving soon as well." I could see his pack was ready to go and a sword lay against the wall. He hadn't moved since he spotted me.

"It's raining. Are you sure you want to go?" He shrugged and started climbing the wall with his possessions, including that sword. I backed up to the other wall, and waited for him to emerge. As soon as he did, his eyes went to the lizards on my belt. "They're poisonous. I'm going to poison the careers water." It hurt me to say that, but I had to if I didn't want this small boy to kill me.

"Alright, can we eat them?" He asks plainly like I was holding a chicken, not the key to success.

"Um, I wouldn't recommend it, but I suppose, their blood is poisonous too." I'd torn pieces off my undershirt to wrap their heads in, so I didn't lose any precious blood. He was about to speak, but he was interrupted by growling from the inside of the cave. Some kind of creatures with wings and snouts crawled forward slowly. They looked similar to bats, but they were the size of a horse. Their mouths were open and I could see their pointy teeth, and immediately noticed their claws, well more like talons.

All of their eyes centered on one thing; the fresh meat at my belt.

"Run!" I screamed, and Lamb took off into the rain. I started after him fumbling with the latch on my belt. The creature started to take off and swarm me. I gave up on the belt and just ran, I'd never been so fast in my life. I stumbled and fell, they began tearing at my belt. They soon lost track of what was already dead. They started to sink their fangs into my hip. I noticed Lamb come back, for a moment to stab a few, but he realized they would keep coming. He gave me a wave, mouthed I'm sorry, and ran, off. "Lamb! No! Save me!" I screamed although, I knew his decision was wise. I laid my head back, and felt one of them dive for my throat.

_Boom!_

Merritt Reading's POV

I was on the outskirts of the woods zone. I had a bunch of fish in the small pack I had. I weaved a net to catch them in. They were all cooked and ready to eat. I also had my knife in my hand, and was walking forward, half hoping I would run into Cin, but I also hoped nobody would materialize. The rain was making it hard to hear and it was distracting.

If I was right, there were only 12 of us left. 12 children dead, 12 left to kill each other, and it'd only been a week.

I'd received a harness for gliding in my egg. I had the wings strapped onto my back and I was coming to the realization, that I could travel a lot faster if I glided around. I climbed a high tree as high as I dared. I held my breath and jumped.

Cin Reese's POV

Hush and I were in a tree. She was asleep and I was on watch. I couldn't help but wonder who'd died about two hours ago. Was Merritt still alive? Was it one of the 12 year olds from 7? I wouldn't know till morning, and I didn't want to see the face of the dead. I just needed to know who it was. I was thinking about waking up Hush, but I kind of liked having the space to think. She had a way of invading your head. I was sure she didn't know, but I enjoyed being alone either way.

I sat and watched the sun creep up over the horizon. Hush woke with a start to the anthem. The seal of Panem appeared and we both gawked at the sky. The district 6 girl's face appeared, and I started to look away. I was shocked when another face, the face of the district 9 girl appeared. I hadn't heard two cannons. I must have been asleep.

Hush looked to me, in surprise, because I was supposed to wake her, but I didn't want to explain my reasons.

Caden Archilles Brown's POV

Katerina and I had both slept night before, we figured the tree would shake if somebody tried to climb it. It was a very uncomfortable night. I slept with my head bowed, and my back curled, I was very soar and achy, as I unfolded my self from the tree and climbed out of it. Katerina followed with a little less difficulty moments later. She was smaller, so I guess she had more room.

The rain had lightened, but it was still getting colder. I wished I had a jacket. I wasn't going to ask for mine back from Katerina, maybe we could find somebody to kill and take theirs.

"If we head up to the mountains there might be caves, we could get shelter from the rain." Katerina said, and I looked at her. She looked so beautiful, almost untouched by the rain. I nodded and I started to head that way. She came around to stand in front of me. She was holding my pack and the basket. The food was missing and I assumed she put it into the pack. The 2 egg remained in the basket and we questioned whether or not to open it. After a few minutes of consideration, I picked it up and opened it.

Inside there were a pair of night vision glasses and an ear piece for better hearing.

"Pick one." I said holding the egg out to her. She gabbed the glasses and I put the ear piece in my right ear. Wow! I could hear everything, the sound of rain was magnified, but I could hear both of our heartbeats now as well. I gave Katerina a hug out of excitement and she popped some bread in my mouth. I gave her a kiss and swung her around.

**There you have it. We're down to 12 tributes and its day 9. Lyla will be dearly missed. Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute or two in giraffe13's SYOT. There are still spots open! 30 points a tribute!**

**Points-**

**Canfan-40**

**Nightfall12-115**

**Skgirl4ever-120**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-255**

**Hunting Destiny-235**

**Hbrooks-165**

**Hungergames8- 165**

**T-Switzy-65**

**Love Brings Pain-105**

**Mystery45-45**

**Jakeadamv-5**


	42. Final 10!

Juniper Berrymore's POV-D7

Kameron made me sleep all night last night under a little cove made by fallen trees. It was generally dry under there, but I didn't want him to stay up all night, again. He was getting too tired. We had a small flame going and we cooked all the meat we could. He received a bow and some arrows from his egg. It was interesting when we opened it. The bow unfolded and the arrows stretched out.

My egg had a jug of poison, I wasn't sure what to use it for but, I had some ideas. I thought about poisoning some of this meat and leaving it out for somebody to eat, but I wasn't sure if that was smart.

Kameron had shot a lot of little fury creatures last night and I cooked them. We had about a weeks worth of meat right now, but I wouldn't keep. It was all in our pack, and Kameron was trying to feed me while we walked. I was getting really really tired of him. I thought about breaking the alliance soon. He had the pack, with my poison and all our food. If I could get it from him, I could run.

The rain was starting to lighten, but the temperature dropped a lot last night. I guessed it was about 55 degrees.

"Um, Juniper, I need to um, relieve myself." He said it without looking at me. He hated not being able to see me. This was my chance!

"I'll hold the pack while you, you know." He nodded and handed me the back pack. It was a lot heavier than before. He handed me his bow and arrows, and ran off into the woods.

I refused to take his weapons, so I set them on the ground. I left him my rock, since now I had his dagger. I said a silent thanks, and ran off into the woods. The rain covered the sound of me running; I hope.

Caden Archilles Brown's POV-D1

"So where do you want to head?" I asked Katerina. We'd just enjoyed some toasted apples over the fire Katerina started with her flame gun. I was almost out of food from the careers.

"Um, do you want to try to find anyone?" I wasn't sure if she went look for, as in ally with, or look for as in hunt down. I hoped it was the first one.

"No, I think we need to find more food." We strolled hand in hand for an hour or two before we came to a river. It was pretty full, now from the rain, which had all, but stopped falling. There was a thin layer of frost starting to form on the top. Katerina still wore my jacket, and I wasn't going to ask for it back.

I started to spear some fish about 8in. long. I had about 3, when I turned to see Katerina was gone. The leaves formed a trail which I followed full speed. I heard her scream and I was thankful I hadn't left my light sword. I ran and eventually found Perry, his knees on her shoulders. He looked tired, and all he had was a spear in his hand. He must've run all night. A strange glow came off the spearhead and the word radiation came to mind. He was trying to pick the best spot to skewer her.

"NOO!" I screamed opening my sword and running at him. He drooped the sword and it struck her in the shoulder. Well, she was alive.

I tackled him, and he threw me off. I swung the sword and he ducked. He kicked my feet out from under me, and I hit the ground. My sword shut off, and became just a handle.

"Ohh, did I break your little toy?" He said tauntingly. He darted to Katerina, and ripped his spear from her shoulder. She made a sound only dying creatures make. I thought he would stab her again, but he just laughed. "I'll let the radiation finish her off." He turned and began to walk away. I sprung up to him, my sword handle in hand. I wraped my other arm around his neck and whispered, "You're a failure, Perry." He made a growling sound and began to turn. I jammed my finger onto the button to open the sword and it shot out straight through his stomach. He began to scream, and hit me in the head, before falling to the ground. I got wobbly and soon followed after him.

When I awoke, Katerina was breathing heavy and Perry was gone. I got up, feeling the huge bruise on my head, before running to her. I was horrified. She had blood all over her shoulder, and her whole right arm was a grey color, and her skin was starting to tear away.

"Noo! You have to live! I let this happen! It's all my fault!" The tears invaded my eyes, and dripped onto her face. I knelt beside her, and took her left hand. She looked at me, and her chest bucked. I knew the radiation was making it's way to her heart. I suddenly registered the sun's position. It was nearly down for the day. Katerina had been suffering for hours. I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. She sucked in a breath, and spoke.

"Can you do something for me?" She said in a raspy voice.

"Anything, I will do anything!" I said through the sobs.

"Kiss me." She whispered. I looked her in the eyes, and pressed my lips to her. I kissed her more passionately than I'd ever kissed anyone. I don't know how long we stayed there, but it felt like time had stopped. Every twinge of cold vanished from my body, and I felt warm. I wish the moment never came to an end, but it did.

She started screaming. I pulled off her lips, and I reached my other hand out as if to catch her last breath. Her eyes fell dark, and her head fell to the side with a trickle of blood from her mouth. Her canon fired and I felt so alone.

Little flakes of snow started to fall from the sky, a few landed on her face, and she looked like a princess. I took her weapons and her/my jacket from her. At the last minute I took her belt, just in case. The snow was starting to sit on her face instead of melt off it. I closed her eye lids and blew her a kiss. I took a few steps away across the frozen ground, and the hovercraft appeared. I zipped the jacket on; it still smelled like her; sweet, like honey. The sun was nearly gone now. The anthem played and Perry appeared, followed by her. Then she was gone, and I decided to win this for her.

**Sorry this was short. I couldn't think of any better way to end the chapter. Thus this concludes the Caden/Katerina Romance. Now Perry's gone as well. This was quite an exciting chapter. Now where down to the final 10. I want to congradulate ever tribute that is still alive. The sponor items now cost 50points more than their orginal cost. Tell me what you thought of this. Oh yeah, and if there are any alliances you want to see, just let me know!**

**Points-**

**Canfan-45**

**Nightfall12-115**

**Skgirl4ever-120**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-255**

**Hunting destiny-235**

**Hbrooks-165**

**Hungergames8-165**

**T-Switzy-65**

**Love brings Pain-105**

**Mystery45-45**

**Jakeadamv-5**

**Bakerboi6-35**


	43. Anoucement

Kameron Hunt's POV

I was shocked when I came back and she was gone. There were cannons earlier today. One of them was probably her. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her run-off, or get killed.

All I had was my bow and arrows, so I decided it was time to start killing. If I was going to get back to Taima, I had to make these games end. The rain did stop a while ago, snow had begun to fall from the sky now. I love snow. It makes it so much easier to track animals, and people.

I took off at a steady jog through the woods hoping to find anything, anyone. Especially the careers; I couldn't kill a little kid. Well I guessed already done that though.

Lamb Jess' POV

I'd run back to nearly the center of the arena since Lyla died. I knew the desert was getting useless, but I didn't want to head full on into a battle in the woods. Of course everything must come to an end. I was walking to the woods, at that moment, wishing Rayne was still here. I'd never missed someone so much in my life.

The anthem played in the sky, and the boys from 1 and 2 appeared. This surprised me. If I was right there were only two careers left. Then the sky went blank. I counted everyone left in my head. _Both from one, Both from 3, both from 4, the girl from 5, Juniper and me, and that Kameron guy from 9. _That was 10 in all. These games wouldn't go on much longer.

I had my egg gift; three small hatchets. The heads looked kind of oily as well. I could probably kill both of the careers with these. My pace quickened as I got excited. I headed to the woods.

Caden Archilles Brown's POV

I hadn't gone pretty much anywhere since Katerina died. I had taken her weapons because I knew she'd want me to have them, but I would have traded it all to have her back. The snow reminded me of her. The dainty way she walked. She was so beautiful. I wish she was here.

My eyes suddenly registered the darkness of night around me. I climbed a small tree, where I could be safe from sponsors eyes. I let a more tears roll down my face. I don't remember falling asleep that night, but I remember the dream I had.

_Katerina and I are dancing in a meadow. She leans foreword and tells me she loves me. I whisper it back in her ear, and we kiss until a twig snaps behind us, and I realize we're in the games. Hundreds of blood thirsty tributes stare at us. _

_ She gasps and I hold her tight. The tributes lunge at us. More come from behind me. They grab my neck and pull me away from her. More tare at her legs and she falls to the ground. They begin to tare away at my flesh, and I fall backward reaching for her, always reaching. She yells my name, Caden!_

I wake with a start and realize I'm on the ground. I must've fallen in the night. It's a good thing the tree provided shade from the snow because there is about 2 in. of the white stuff on the ground. I found a branch with leaves to cover my tracks, and began to walk. I found a clean looking spot of snow and scooped some into my water bottle. It wouldn't melt for a while, but I put it in my pack, and decided I would wait out the rest of these games; unless something good happened.

Silver Darksteel's POV

Mica and I had a good laugh when we saw Perry's face in the sky. He went off alone and now he's dead, serves him right.

We were going to sort through our supplies. We will have to leave this camp for good eventually. I found another pack of knives, and I put them into the pockets of my jacket. We put the food in a pile on a sheet of plastic. Around noon a small canister of pepper spray floats into Mica's lap and he laughs putting it in his pocket. The ground was starting to get very cold, and I had to get up to do jumping jacks a few times. Mica seemed to be putting all items like rope aside and taking the weapons. I made a mental note of this and decided to kill him the next night.

Hush Owens POV

I took the full watch last night because Cin didn't wake me the night before and deserved a rest. It was extremely cold. The sun was shining now, but the snow still fell. We were trying to scavenge any food the earth had left to give us, when the trumpets sounded. Claudius Templsmith's voice rang out.

I suddenly became thankful for the gifts we got the other day. Cin had some trap building equipment. She had wire and stuff. I had a vest. Cin said it was a combat vest. She says it can deflect bullets. These might save us.

"Congratulations on making it this far!" I knew he was going to announce a feast, but I couldn't think of why. "I'm sure you all know what, and where a feast is! There will be something very special at the cornucopia, for 5 of you that is." Only 5! "The feast will begin at sundown." More trumpets and he was gone. I needed an advantage. If Cin refused to go I would head out without her. I was wearing our pack.

"Hush, do you want to go to the feast?" I gave a small nod. "Are you sure that's smart? I mean chances are we won't even get anything." She puts her hand on my wrist and I pull back. I was glaring at her and she looked at the ground. "We can go, but can I stay out of it? Like back-up?" I contemplated this and noded. We began to head for the center of the arena.

We made it to the edge of the forest as the sun started to get low in the sky.

"Let me hold the pack Hush." She whispered it, and I wished momentarily I could keep it with me, but that would be stupid. I handed it to her. She eased back into the crook of a tree. I gave her a look, and she shook her head. I went back to her and got the net I was weaving when Blaise found me. I secured my vest, and took her wire cutters. I crept up to the edge of the forest.

The sun was floating down from the darkening sky. The ground slides open, and 5 pedestals lifted up. I was on my feet and half way across the field when the pedestals clicked into place.

**I've actually had this ready for a week and a half. Oops, my bad guys. The next chapter will take us to the final 8. The deaths will surprise you.**


	44. Final 8!

Merritt Redding's POV

I'd decided to go to the feast. It could have been the wild card I needed to pull ahead in these games. If I was correct, there were only 3 careers left in these games; the boys from 2 and 4, and the girl from 1. I needed something to overpower them. I was becoming more and more skilled with my new wings. I could effectively go from one tree to the next now.

I'd made my way to the edge of the cornucopia. I'd been moving east, the cornucopia faces west, so I can swoop down over the edge. Then, it's all about luck I suppose. If I'm lucky, I'll meet up with Cin. Together, I bet we could use whatever this feast brings to us to win these games. I waited perched on a tree branch, as the pedestals clicked in to place.

I see they have something on them, they're made of metal. They look like pieces of jewelry or some kind of collar. I take a moment to climb another few feet before pushing off from the tree. I lock my eyes onto a black band with golden lines carved into it. I focused all my force on that one spot, and remembered at the last second I had to pull up. I could sense another human very close by. I guessed a girl, she sounded very small.

My hand closed on the black ring, and I pulled away from the ground. I saw the district 3 girl, and the district 4 boy approaching the podiums at the same speed. I turn my head away from them promising to avenge this girl.

I make it half way across the field before I hit the ground, and roll.

Mica Gallan Farrow's POV

I steady an arrow as I run. I look and the girl is crouched on the ground. I freeze, shocked by her actions, and let my arrow fly. I hear a thud, assuming it met it's mark in her chest, and turn back to the glowering orange metal band on a podium about 20 feet away.

I rush foreward another few feet, before the arrow, I'd just shot at the small girl appeared in my left arm. I turned, and the girl threw some kind of net over my head. I couldn't quite see straight for a moment, and in that moment she ran foreword, and stood poised with…wire cutters?

I shot another arrow, this time watching to see how she evaded the first one. It hits her square in the chest, and bounces back onto the grass. My mouth probably fell open, and she snatched up the arrow faster than I could blink. She threw it back and it lodged into my shoulder. I became afraid of this pint-sized, silent, fighter. I turned and ran toward the rings. To my surprise the orange one was gone. I looked to another podium, and locked onto a blue one.

I suddenly feel her knees on my hips and one of her slender arms wrapped around my neck. I nearly topple back onto her. I feel her draw her arm back and jam her wire cutters into my back three times, including once into my spinal cord. She cuts my neck, and hits me on the head with the wire cutters.

She forced me over, and onto my face. My back soon became soaked and I felt light headed. The little girl ran to the podiums and grabbed the remaining two metal bands. I caught a glimps of Rory running away with a green tinted band in her hand.

The world was starting to cloud with darkness, and I heard someone come up behind me. I saw it's Silver, and feel relieved. She probably brought a first aid kit.

"Nightie night." She whispered in my ear, and slammed a knife straight through my throat.

Lamb Jess' POV

I'd come to see what was at the feast, but I didn't want to get involved in the fighting so I stayed to watch from the trees. The little girl from 3 ran back to the woods and disappeared. _Boom! _I guessed the boy from 4, I watched fall had just died.

The girl that put the knife in his neck ran to the podiums, looked around frustrated, and turned to see her district partner. He put his hands up, and tried to calm her down, but she through one of her few remaining knives into his chest. She took another, and jumped onto his chest. She stabbed him multiple times, and when she rose his blood splattered her face. _Boom!_ I looked at her with fear. Her head popped up, and although I doubt she saw me from this distance; I swear she turned my blood as cold as the icy world around me.

**I'm really sorry, this took so long. I've been really busy with finals and such. I didn't send Mica his pepper spray because I figured you'd rather keep your points. I'll post an AN with a points update later or tomorrow. BTW, all items prices have increased 100 points from they're original value. Oh yeah, would you guys like a chapter with the family interviews?**

**Final 8**

**Silver Darksteel**

**Rory Harrow**

**Lamb Jess**

**Hush Owens**

**Cin Reese **

**Juniper Berrymore**

**Kameron Hunt**

**Merritt Redding**


	45. Family Interviews

**Family/Friend Interviews**

**I will be doing only one person per tribute to keep this at a reasonable length. BTW: I means interviewer.**

Silver Darksteel's brother, Hyder Darksteel

I: How do you feel about your younger sister making it to the final 8?

Hyder: I'm not surprised. My baby sister volunteered to win. I look forward to seeing her soon.

I: What makes you think she'll come home?

Hyder: I taught her everything she knows. She can throw a knife farther than even I can.

I: What do you think she'll do as the only career left?

Hyder: She'll kill the other losers quickly, and bring home the crown of course.

I: I see, how long do you think this will take her?

Hyder: I wouldn't be surprised if she finished them off tomorrow, but she probably wants them to squirm the last few days of their lives. So, she could make it take up to a week.

I: Thank you for your time Hyder.

Hyder: Go Silver!

Hush Owen's brother, Ajax

I: How do you feel about your big sister making it to the final 8?

Ajax: I proud of her. She's coming back soon?

I:Maybe, so how old are you?

Ajax:10.

I: Do you spend time with Hush often?

Ajax: Yeah, we like to play blocks, and talk with, with our hands.

I: Do you know sign language as well?

Ajax: Hush, teached it to me when I was 7.

I: That's sweet. Thanks, Ajax.

Ajax: Bu-by!

Merrit Redding's twin sister Patsy

I:What do you think about Merritt making it this far?

Patsy: I knew he would. He's so smart, and now he has those wings.

I: How do you think the wings will help him?

Patsy: Well, they already helped him get that bracelet.

I: Speaking of the bracelet, what do you think it will do?

Patsy: I hope it helps him win.

I: So who's older?

Patsy: I am, by 3 minutes.

I:Thanks for your time, Patsy.

Patsy: Good luck, Merritt!

Fawn Aurora Harrow's brother, Jay

I: How do you feel about Aurora making it to the final 8?

Jay: I knew she could do it. I mean, just because she's small doesn't mean anything.

I: I see, do you think that was one of the main factors as to why she made an alliance with Bryce Benson instead of the careers?

Jay: Maybe, but I just think she's a good judge of character.

I: So, do you expect to see her come home?

Jay: I believe she can do it. I hope she does as well.

I: That's very optimistic of you.

Jay: Thanks. I love you Rory!

Juniper Berrymore's best friend, Flynn

I: What are your views on Juniper making it this far?

Flynn: I keep hoping I get the chance to see her beautiful face again. This is the first step.

I: So, how long have you known Juniper?

Flynn: I met her when we were younger. The memory is sweared into all the good times we've had, but I remember, it was a summer day. I was walking home with my brother, and she was across the street with her family at the market. She waved to me, I hadn't learned what waving was, but I knew high fives. I ran in front of two wagons, and shoved people to return her high five.

I: How eventful. You sound very interesting. Do you think you'll ever be given the opportunity to win the hunger games?

Flynn: more like a death s-

I:Ok! Thank you goodbye!

Cinnamon Reece's parents, Vin and Krissy

I: What do you think of your daughters accomplishment so far?

Vin: We are proud.

I: Do you think she'll go all the way?

Krissy: maybe, all she does is read. Who knows what she has in her head to use as a weapon.

I: What did she used to read?

Vin: She read anything she could get her hands on. I swear she read the whole library!

I: Really, do either of you read?

Krissy: When I was younger, but not so much anymore.

Vin: I don't know how.

I: Thank you both for your time.

Lamb Jess' orphanage manager, Miss Helwing

I: What do you think of Lamb's achievements thus far?

Miss H: He has done well, maybe we could get some decent food for the children if he wins.

I: So are you a parent figure to Lamb?

Miss H: No, I only ring the meal bell, and count them each night.

I: Oh, does he have any friends?

Miss H: Not really, his roommate, is a fairly open person, but Lamb never really took to the whole friend cycle.

I: Oh that's ironic. Seeming as how he fit so well with Rayne Westinghouse?

Miss H: He was acting for the camera. That's why he let her die.

I: Interesting. Thank you for your consent.

Kameron Hunt's Fiancé Taima Northern

I: Did you ever expect Kameron to make it this far?

Taima: Yes, I knew he'd do well. I just hope he makes it home to us.

I: Us?

Taima: Yes, me, and our, our baby girl.

I: *Gasp* How old is she?

Taima: I'm three months pregnant. I found out she was a girl only yesterday.

I: Any names in mind?

Taima: I don't want to name her until, I know if, if…*sniffles* She'll have a father.

I:Yes, I see. Thank you. I hope you get your happy ending.

**I hope you liked the way I did this. Any suggestions? I decided not to post any more points lists. If you want to send something, ask me, and I'll see if it fits the story. The victor has not been determined!**


	46. Final 7!

Kameron Hunt's POV-D9

I hadn't gone to the feast. It was a whole day's walk back to the cornucopia. I decided I was in fairly good shape, and took the opportunity, to try to build a fire. I snapped some wood off a tree, and pushed the snow off a small area. I made a triangle with the wood, and began to drive some wood into a wider piece. I used my shoelace to spin the piece quickly.

This made a lot of smoke, and after about an hour of trying, I produced a successful fire. I made it grow until it was of respectable size, then I left it to melt the snow while I hunted. I shot three squirrels before remembering I no longer had a way to carry them. I skinned the squirrels, and cut them into chunks. I stabbed a wet stick through them, and roasted my squirrel hunks.

As I ate them, I thought about what could be at the feast. There could have been weapons, or food, or anything. I momentarily regretted not going to the feast, before remembering I could have died. I griped my bow, and remembered I could have killed. I smile then become sad. I don't want to kill these children. Juniper probably went. She's dead and it's my fault.

I rose from my feet and finished off most of my squirrel. I left the rest in the fire, and walked away.

The snow still fell, and I wondered if the game makers were attempting to freeze us to death. I walk towards the arena's center, interested to find out what I missed.

Juniper Berrymores POV-D7

I had gone to the feast. I claimed an orange ring that fit around my wrist quite well. I yearned for a fire, wishing I could build one. I decided to try. I put some wood on the ground and tried rubbing two sticks together. Nothing happened. I tried for a while, but the snow that fell soon covered my little pile of wood.

I stood up stalked a few yards form the pile. I decided to try again. I turned back to the pile, was taken aback. To my surprise a small flame had appeared on my drenched wood pile. My eyes drifted to the orange band on my wrist. It seemed to be glowing. I held my hand above the fire, and the fire grew.

I pulled my arm to my chest, and realized I had a real chance in these games. I flipped my hand over and a wisp of fire appeared. I smiled and felt much better about the situation. I spent the rest the rest of the afternoon playing with my new ability.

Cin Reese's POV-D5

Hush brought back two of the bracelets from the cornucopia. One of them was grayish, and sparkly. The other was a blue color, and almost looked like running water. She held them both out for me to choose one. I took the blue one, and slid it onto my wrist. Hush put the grayish one on hers.

I checked the pack and we were low on water. I said, "We need find some more water." She nodded, but then suddenly grabbed the pack. I looked at her with surprise. She looked around in it for a little while, before deciding on my wire cutters. "Why do you need those? We're getting w…" She gave me a fast hug, dropped the pack and ran into the woods. I stood there, with the bracelet she'd risked her life for, and a shocked look on my face. I just lost my ally.

Lamb Jess' POV-D7

I was about a mile into the woods now. I was doing fairly well, except I was stung by a wasp on my arm. I was surprised, since the ground was covered in snow still, although it had stopped falling. For a moment, I panicked. I'd heard horrid stories about tracker jackers but this was just a normal wasp, thank God. It still pissed me off though. I always hated bee stings back home.

Rory Harrow's POV-D3

I'd retreated to the desert zone. The snow would make it cool, and I just ran to what ever was in front of me. I was trying to get away from the career boys.

I couldn't see the cornucopia any longer, when I decided to figure out the green bracelet I'd claimed at the feast.

I tried stretching it, eating it, throwing it, but nothing seemed to work. It was an accident when it slipped over my wrist, and I wove my arms in frustration. Suddenly a large boulder was thrown in my direction. I dove out of the way, but it landed on my left leg, and I knew every bone was shattered. I waved my arm again, and the rock rolled of me. My foot felt very warm, and I took off my boot to find a pool of blood. My head swirled at the sight, and my stomach flip-flopped. I knew it was pointless. I couldn't help my foot, I'd need an amputation. If I did that myself I'd surely die. I decided to mess around with this bracelet for the remaining time I had. I started to black out about 15minutes later.

I could tell my time was short, so I took as many boulder's as I could and threw them in the direction I thought the cornucopia was in. I looked down, and saw my blood melting the snow. I fell backward, and thought of Bryce. This must be how it feels.

_Boom!_

So what'd you guys think? Sorry it was a little short. I'm going to day camp this week, so I won't be able to update till at least next week. What'd you think? If you don't remember Bryce, he died the first day. Rory and him were allies. Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, I put a poll for the next hunger games arena. Vote away!


	47. Author's Note

Lamb Jess' POV-D7

The back of my neck was covered in sweat. The temperature was rising again. I couldn't find any explanation for the game makers to do this, other than to screw with us. We're all just toys to them. They play rough with us, so they have to get more every year. They'd torture us everyday if the audience would be entertained by that.

I pushed up the sleeves of my jacket, and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I look up to darkening sky. I heard cannon fire awhile back. That means there were only 7 of us left. 17 children have died. What if that shot was for Juniper? She's 12 too, and she's a lot smaller than me.

I thought of Rayne, she was much older, and still smaller. She died from a fall, a stupid accident. The girl, Lyla, she was older, and taller, but she was killed by those bat mutts. I ran like a coward. I tried for 2 seconds to help, then left her to die. I was disgusted with myself.

Hush Owens' POV-D3

I left Cin. I didn't want to be alone, but I couldn't be with her any longer. What if it came down to just us? I wouldn't kill her, not like I killed the boy from 4. I was twisting the bracelet around my wrist. My skin was red and raw before I noticed a steady breeze hitting me in the face. I held my hands still and the breeze stopped.

I turned the bracelet again, and the breeze returned. I turned it harder and I get blasted in the face with air. I fell over backward, and smiled at the gift on my wrist.

I regained my feet, and shook the snow from my hair. I spun my arm in a circle and watched as ripples appeared in the air above my hand. I spun bigger circles, and my hair whipped around my face. I put my hand to the ground, and spun the air beneath my feet. My feet hovered above the ground for a moment before I fell on my face. I needed practice.

**Very Short Chapter, I know. I was going to write more, but I don't really feel like it at the moment. I'll post again soon. Thank you to everyone who has voted on the poll for the 40****th**** hunger games arena. I have an announcement! I will now allow you to reserve **_**ONE **_**spot in the 40****th**** hunger games. Only **_**ONE **_**though. If you ask for more, I won't give you any. The D7 girl is reserved for me. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, please reserve a different character from last time. For example, if you had a district 1 boy please go for a non-career girl. Thanks.**


	48. Final 5!

Cin Reese's POV-D5

I wasn't sure how to proceed after Hush left me. This bracelet had proven useless. I wasn't sure if it was time to start advancing in these games or not. I did not want to kill people, but it was the hunger games. I had to kill someone, but how could I find them?

I began to head towards the old career camp. I still needed more water.

The anthem played, and the district 4 girl appeared. We all kept dying. I felt like the trees were pressing in on me. They were glaring at me for being alive whilst so many others died.

I ran. I couldn't stand the pressure anymore. I ran, I ran and ran until I reached the cornucopia. I held my face to the heated metal. It burned my face, but the pain anchored me to reality. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything, but struggle to grip reality. From some part of my brain, a thought arose; _this is called an anxiety attack. _I screamed. I know I did although I never heard it. Something spoke to me, from inside my mind. I banged my scalded forehead into the metal. I couldn't stand someone else. I needed them out. I fell over suddenly, vaguely aware of the intense thirst I felt. _Dehydration. Go find water._

I dug my nails into the ground, struggling to remain sane. I knew the games affected people horribly. Not to mention the cameras watching me at this second. My hands flew to my face, and my eyes became wet. I needed to stop this nonsense, and get back to safety. I was so vulnerable. I became afraid of everything around me, the ground, the sky, the air. It was all out to kill me. I needed to get away, escape into a world of darkness, where I'd be safe.

I closed my eyes tight, and sat up.

"Prepare to die." A horrid voice said from a few feet away. I opened my eyes with growing horror. Silver Darksteel stood in front of me, a knife in each hand. I screamed, and she walked forward, I turned to run, but saw the back to the cornucopia. She grabbed my hair, and dragged me to the mouth of the cave. I was crying the whole time, she laughed, and smiled. I looked at her face, she looked…wild.

She took her knife, and began to cut my face. She soon got bored with my silence.

"What? No, begging? No, cussing? No, threatening? You're boring." She selected a long knife from her jacket, and plunged it through my chest. I could tell she damaged something important, lungs maybe. She left the knife, and stood up. She began to walk away, she looked back and I stood, blood staining the ground, knife in hand. I took two steps and fell on her. I felt the knife impale her. I felt her breathing slow, she pushed my off, but soon fell with her head at a strange angle.

I had much less time than her, but she would die. It's hard to live with a huge hole in your neck, after all.

Merritt Redding's POV-D3

The yellow bracelet I'd retrieved from the feast had proven to be useful. When I flexed my hand sparks appeared in my hand. I was gliding over a section of the trees, when a cannon shot surprised me, and I curled my back. I went in a death spiral, but I managed to catch a branch on the way down. I dropped 12 feet to the ground, and my ankles hurt, but I seemed fine. I turned, and froze when I caught sight of footprints, fresh ones. They led to a tree, and I looked up.

I met the blue eyes of Hush Owens, my district partner. We just stood that way for several minutes, until another cannon broke the silence. She came down out of the tree, and approached me like a frightened animal.

She looked me over with her eyes, and pointed to my yellow bracelet. I showed her how I could make sparks. She smiles, and pulls up her sleeve to reveal, a silver one. She takes a deep breath, and spins her arm in a circle. Air hits my face, and forces me to take a step back. She smiles, and I nod. Some how it feels wrong to talk around her, but I must.

"Alliance?" Her smile vanishes, but she nods anyway. We walk for a little while. I count up the remaining tributes; _us, the boy from 9, both from 7, Cin, and the girl from 1. Minus 2. _

Suddenly I'm thinking of Cin, and I can't take the thought of her being gone.

**Yay! Final 5! I'm so excited to get started on my next SYOT. In case I confused you at the end, Silver and Cin did indeed die. Merritt is going to get an unpleasant surprise in the morning. I didn't edit this, so sorry if there's mistakes. Thank you all my loyal readers! Vote on my poll if you haven't already! The spots that have been reserved are-7girl, 6girl, 11boy, and 8girl. That's all so far, I think. All other spots are still open. I'm hoping for 3 or 4 more chapters on this, and then we'll be done. *tear* Thanks for reading! Please Review! I haven't gotten as many lately!**


	49. Final 4!

Lamb Jess' POV-D7

I'd been jogging toward the mountains. I was about two miles from the base of the closest one. I was getting hot, whilst my feet felt frozen; I couldn't guess how this snow wasn't completely melted.

I used one of my axes to shave some bark of a tree. I chewed on it while I ran, trying to give my mouth something to do. My mind soon wondered to the moment when that vicious girl from 1 looked at me. She looked possessed. I could only hope she was one of those cannons earlier.

I swallowed my bark, and stopped to cut some more. Suddenly, a sickening crack, and I looked up to see the top of a mountain turn to dust, and come rolling down the mountain. I finish cutting my bark, and look back.

A wall of lava was eating into the woods. I immediately climbed the nearest tree, and drove my axe into the trunk. I wrapped my legs around it, and held on for dear life. I felt the heat before the lava is within 100 yards of me. The bark near my arm started to sizzle and pop. I realized I couldn't stay there. I tried to pull my axe out, but my hand was all sweaty, and it was too deep. I got another out of my pack, and jumped to the next tree, when I felt it hit, I let out my breath. I knew this wouldn't be safe either, and I couldn't get my second axe out either. I momentarily wondered what kind of tree this was. It looked to be pine, but pine was soft and airy. This was stone hard, and I'd just eaten some of the bark.

My head started to feel fuzzy, as I got out my third axe, and jumped to the next tree. The axe hit solid, and I didn't even try to get it out. I was suddenly having trouble breathing, and my eyes felt heavy. I got out my final weapon; my sword. I jumped to the tree, and it hit, but the sword bounced off, and the black cracked in half. I fell to the ground, my wrist felt broken, but I could still run.

So, I ran and ran, and ran. I didn't stop until I could no longer feel the heat of the lava. I struggled to get air into my lunges, and my knees buckled. The snow was cool, and it made me feel a bit better, but soon I felt numb all over my body. I started to shake, and soon I couldn't recall words for what was happening, I couldn't remember where I was, who I was, or why this was happening. I felt blood running from the mouth. I slammed my head into the ground, and I lost consciousness I could only hope, I never regained it.

Kameron Hunt's POV-D9

I narrowly escaped the lava explosion, but I managed to out run it. I was getting closer to the middle of the arena. I twisted my ankle running, but it didn't hurt to bad. I could only think of Tamia. If I made it home to her and our baby, I would never say another bad thing about Panem.

I stopped for a moment. Suddenly I wanted these games over, no, I needed them over. I hadn't realized how much I missed her, and everyone in District 9. I knew there were 5 of us left, but I didn't know who died at sunset. I hoped it was the little girls from 3, and 5. I could never kill them.

Merritt Redding's POV-D3

Hush, and I went back to the cournucopia. Just to see if there was anything we could use. There was nothing except blood. We left quickly, and I spoke, "I think it's time to build a trap. She put her hands up as if to ask what kind? I held up the bracelet I was wearing. "It's too bad we don't have any wire. I bet someone has some wire. Would you like to find them?" She looked very scared, and didn't answer me.

_Boom!_

Her eyes got wide, and she ran, away from me. I didn't follow her or call after her. _It was final 4. _

**Short again, I know. I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and I won't have a computer. I'll update as soon as I get back. I was going to kill Lamb anyway since, he was my tribute, and I want one yours to win. It's surprising how Juniper is only 12, and she's still in this. It'd be funny if she won, but I still don't know the winner. I'm planning on two more chapters in the arena, and one of when the victor gets home. I'm not planning on doing a victory tour. Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	50. Final 2!

Juniper Berrymore's POV-D7

I trudged through the snow-covered woods, wishing I could end these horrible games. I couldn't bear to kill Kameron, or anyone probably. I needed weapons; I needed axes. I had my poison, but if I poisoned the water, I would die as well. I needed to find a secluded water source, somewhere that wouldn't be affected. There were a lot of trees in these woods though.

I had my bracelet. If I find someone, and just light there hair on fire or something, I could win. A 12 year old winning the games, is virtually unheard of, the crowd would love me even more.

Suddenly, my mind came up short. _I'm becoming like them. _I suddenly came to the revelation of the monster I was evolving into. I was worrying about the fame, and the attention, instead of the children who have died to get me here. 3 people have died since sun down. It wasn't even midnight yet. These games were picking up; I needed to step up my game by a lot.

I climbed a tree and went to sleep, hoping a solution would come in my sleep.

In the morning, I climbed down from the tree, and walked until, I found a water source. I dipped my hands to splash my face, and felt a small sting on my hand. I looked down to see some kind of tiny water lizard, with inch long fangs. I hand two small fang holes in my palm, I knew it was venomous when I felt the burning sensation. I was bitten by a snake once, it hurt really bad, but I ran to the medical assistant on duty, and cried for twenty minutes after she said I would be all right.

I shook my hand, but the blood began to dribble down my arm. The lizard emerged from the water, and a few more followed. Their leader was the one that bit me originally. It climbed onto my hand and I noticed it was seizing up, and turning purple. It climbed to my neck, I tried to swat it with my other hand, but it was to fast. The other sunk their fangs into my knees, and ankles. I felt as if I was on fire, and when I glanced at my hand it was black and charred.

Kameron Hunt's POV-D9

I'd turned around when the woods began to thin out. I was now very close to the place the lava had settled.

_Boom!_

Suddenly, the anthem sounded, and the pictures appeared. The district 1 girl, the district 5 girl, the district 7 boy, and –NO! Juniper! Tears welled up in my eyes. She was my little ally, even if I made it home, what kind of a father would I be?

I sank to my knees with my head in hands, and let my tears soak the front of my shirt.

Hush Owens's POV-D3

4? 4 people died in one night? This arena was viscious. I felt bad for the 12 year olds from 7. 3, there were 3 of us left. I was the smallest, and the youngest. I knew I needed a center of attack. I ran towards the center of the arena.

Merritt Redding's POV-D3

Cin? She's gone? I never even got to see her in the arena. I walked doing my best to cleanse my mind of her, and the rest of them. Now the only other people in the arena were the boy from 9, Hush, and me.

Suddenly, some vines fell in front of my, hanging from a tree. I spent the morning untangling the mass. I had about 100 yards of thick vine to work with. I spent the afternoon weaving the vines through 3 large oak trees that surrounded a cluster of pines. When I was done I raised my head, to admire my work, and saw a man step from behind a tree. I started to run, hoping he'd be caught in my trap. I felt an arrow hit me in the shoulder blade, and I cried out. I fell into the snow thinking how it was possible for it to be around 86 degrees fareheit and still and snow. I heard his panting behind me. He drove another arrow into my throat.

10 minutes later…

_Boom!_

**Yay! Final 2! It's Kameron and Hush. Kameron has a baby on the way. Hush is the only one who understands her autistic brother. Who will win? Who do you want to win?**

**Vote on my poll if you haven't already! I didn't edit this, and I watched two movies while writing this, so cut me some slack. Thanks for reading!**


	51. The Victor is !

Hush Owens' POV-D3

I was hidden in the water section of the arena, hiding, waiting. I needed him to come to me. I wasn't sure if I was after Merritt, or that other boy. I hoped it wasn't Merritt.

I sat for what seemed like hours. The sun set, and I got up, working the blood back into my legs. I felt my way into a tree, and settled down for the night. I closed my eyes, but I found them flying back open every second. I was too nervous. Knowing how close I was to home, was ripping me apart from the inside. I could not stand to know there was an enemy in the woods, and he wasn't just battling 23 other kids. He was hunting one.

I started to shake, even though the air was very humid. I tried to push it with my bracelet, but it was heavier than before, and it made my hand quiver even harder. I stopped trying, suddenly very tired. I leaned against the tree trunk, and my breathing slowed. My eyes soon fluttered closed.

I woke up in the earlier hours of the evening. I climbed out of the tree, and walked, holding my arms, to the water. Suddenly the water began to shake, and bubbles started to appear. I stared looking confused at the sight. I leaned a little closer, but got blown backward when a pillar of water shot up a few inches from my face.

I hit a tree, and my mind went fuzzy. I thought I saw the water float in the air and turn into some kind of…dragon?

It lunged for me, I flopped my weight out of the way, like a fish out of water. I clambered to my feet, and began to run. I tripped over a root, and scraped my elbow, and chin. I felt a few drops of blood trickle down my arm, and I stopped momentarily to check it.

The wall of water suddenly appeared through the tree. I momentarily think, _my supplies, it was in the tree. _I decided I needed to focus on staying alive. I ran across the field, and into the woods were I knew he was. As soon, as I saw the water demon recede, I couldn't help but let out a gasp in relief. Then I ran to the side, I did not want to be in the same biome section as my only enemy.

The sun was begging to rise now, and I felt so tired. I fell over from exhaustion twice. I just stayed on the ground for awhile after that. I only got up when the anthem began. I was desperate to know who was after me. _Merritt._ His face appeared, and I nearly cried. He was my last piece of home, and now he was gone. I needed to not mourn him though.

I couldn't afford weakness this late in the game. That large boy was from district 9; the hunting district. He was a natural tracker, and I knew by know he had weapons. All I had was my vest. Everything else was back in the tree. If I left the forest I would probably drown. The only way to go was forward. I found a dry branch, caught in a dead tree. I smashed it on a tree to make it sharp. Every impact made a louder souns than the last, and it scared the hell out of me.

I wanted to cry, and sleep, and scream all at once. I couldn't take the pressure of waiting for him to come find me. I needed to start fighting in these games. I only killed one other person; that boy, Mica. I stabbed him with Cin's wire cutters. That viscous girl from 1 actually ended his life though.

I began at a steady jog into the woods.

Kameron Hunt's POV-D9

I was in the arena with a young teenager, that I was expected to kill. I was so close to them now. I kept looking up to see Tamia standing a few feet away. I would run to her, only to see her float back more. Sometimes I felt hopeless, like the little girl was going to go through me easily.

I'd been walking forward again, out of the woods. I knew she wasn't in here. There were no tracks. I love this magical snow. It makes tracking people so much easier. _Bam! _My head begins to pound as I realize what I just thought. I thought of tracking people instead of animals. What was I becoming!

I shook my head, and picked up my pace. The sun cam up, and I knew something big was coming soon. The audience would be betting on us for awhile, but that would soon get old. Nothing has happened since I shot that boy yesterday afternoon. We had a day if we were lucky before they forced us together.

I got up, and snacked on some Ottoma berries. They're small and orange. They are only found at the top of very tall trees. We have them back home, but they aren't me favorite. Then again, neither is being thrown into nature to die.

Suddenly, I was in the clearing I killed the boy in yesterday after noon. His blood stained a tree, but the snow showed no sign of struggle or blood. I looked around at all the vines he strung. After about 20minutes, I decided this was a trap. He set it. It was now my greatest weapon. I tried to start a fire, but it just didn't work for me. I tried and still it didn't happen.

I began to yell, as if I was wounded, hoping she would think I was, and come to finish me off. When my throat began to ache, I was forced to stop. I circled around the trap, and soon found human footprints, much smaller than my own. I followed them, and I caught a glimpse of her running.

I began to shoot arrows at her; trying to drive her into the trap. Eventually, when I had only 3 arrows left, I heard a thud, and a fall. I was confused when she didn't scream, I know I would if someone shot me.

Then her name came to mind; Hush. She was the girl who could not speak.

I found her lying in the snow, the arrow was splinted into her ankle. She was panting, and squirming trying to push it through. I simply held my breath, walked up to her, snatched her off the grass. She felt so small, and fragile. I dropped her into the boy's trap, and turned to go.

I found, however, that I could not get out. The vines were moving as if they were alive. Loops found their way over her limbs, I glanced at her in time to see her fling her head back into one. She began to make gasping sounds. It was strange to hear any sound from her at all. The loops, began to entangle me, as I tried to escape. I tried to hold still, but my muscles were spassmin from blood loss. I glanced back at her then wished I hadn't. She was purple, she looked dead. A loop caught my neck, and I head the best thing ever…

_Boom!_

The plant disintegrated, as did the snow, and daisies sprang up. I let my breath out and only narrowly avoided falling over.

I'd done it…

I'd won the Hunger Games.

**And that's it. Kameron won. He gets to go home to his fiancé and baby girl. There will be one more chapter, his final interview. Does anyone think I should put up a poll for her name? Any name suggestions? I will be writing when she's born as the first chapter of the 40****th**** hunger games. Thanks for reading! Review! (this wasn't edited by the way)**


	52. The Final Interview

Kameron Hunt's POV-D9 Victor

The ladder dropped down in front of me. I eagerly grabbed on, and felt frozen. I was hauled into the hovercraft, and brought to face a small read haired woman. I was guided to my room, and they put a needle in my arm. Something cold ran into my arm, and I lunged at my arm. I wasn't letting them kill me; not after all I'd done.

"Calm down! Kameron Hunt! Stop!" The woman yelled at me. I shoved her away, and pulled the tube from my arm. I held my arm, and started to cry.

"Why? Why can't I just go home now? I played your stupid game! Now let me go!"

"Yes, come now, with a sedative." She spoke into a walkie talkie. "Now Kameron, you can go home as soon as we clean you up, and give you your final interview. Then you can go see Tamia.

"Good, good. Please hurry. When's the interview?" I felt immature for crying, I was ashamed at it. I would not allow that to happen again.

"Tonight." Two tall men came through the door, and I jerked back. "You need to rest now, Kameron." She held her hands up like she was worried I was going to hurt her. "These men, are going to help you get to sleep." They quickly ran forward, and one of them jammed a needle into my arm, and pushed the plunger. It was the same cold stuff as before. I tried to swing at him, but he jumped back to fast. I started to get up, but I felt sluggish, and very tired. "Go to sleep Kameron. Go to sleep. Go to…"

_I was suddenly in a field. I saw a woman on the other side. She looked familiar. "Tamia!" I screamed, and ran to her. She opened her arms, and laughed, but it wasn't her laugh. She turned into that district 1 girl. I began to run, and she threw something. _

_ A knife jammed into the ground beside me. I tried to run harder, but I felt very heavy, and weak. I heard a younger girls scream. I stopped, and turned back. The girl had Juniper trapped under her, and was stabbing knives and awls into her chest. I screamed, closed my eyes. Boom!_

_ I heard another scream, a younger scream. No. No! No! I opened my eyes, and ran to my little child. A white bundle, lay in her arms. She laughed, and I lunged._

"Aaaarh" I came back to consiousness, panting, and shaking. "I have to get home! Now! I need to see Tamia! Help!" I remembered where I was. "Calm down Kameron, calm down. You're safe now." I told myself. I sat up, and put my head in my hands.

_What? Where are my hunting calluses? _I looked at my hands. My tanned skin looked clear and refined. I examined my arms, and pushed the papery blanket off my legs. I stood, and turned to look in the mirror that took up most of one of the walls. My skin looked airbrushed, my brown hair looked perfect. You'd never know you were looking at a murderer.

The red head came and got me from the white hospital room I was in. She took me to a small cafeteria where my prep team and stylist were waiting. The squeaky woman ran up to give me a hug. I let her wrap her spindly arms around me, and mumble into my chest. My stylist, Katranna, perked her head up, and pushed back her sleek black hair. I sat beside her, and she put a sketch in front of me. It was of me.

My hair was spiked up and combed back. I was in a dark green, long sleeve, button down shirt with gold buttons, and some black slacks. I was wearing black steel toed shoes, and my silver bracelet Tamia gave me at the reaping.

"I like it, but are you sure my hair will do that?"

"We have strong chemicals here." I was brought a tray of food with a roll, and some applesauce. I was so happy for the food that was brought to me. I wouldn't ever have to work for a meal again. I had everything I needed.

"Well, we'll be landing in about an hour, then we have to begin to prepare you for the interview of your life. There's a bath of water in the room you were originally in. Feel free to use it, even though you have been cleaned to perfection." She stood and left. What would be the point if I'm already clean? Capitol people had strange ways of doing things.

I was told I could help myself to the small ice box in the wall, and use the sitting room that branched off from the dining room.

There was a TV, a bookshelf, some chairs, and some flowers on a table. I went up to the TV, and located the on button. The unnatural light shocked my eyes, and I held my hand infront of my face. I stepped onto a black box. I picked it up, and pressed a button. The channel flickered and a different reporter came up. I took a seat in one of the chairs, and tried to find a channel that wasn't of Hunger Games reruns.

I was about to give up, I rose from the chair, and froze. Juniper was on the screen before me. I sat back down, and watched our fight about the dead animal I shot. It brought tears to my eyes to know she was gone now. I watched the moment when I headed into the woods, and she took off. I clicked the television off, and walked over to the book shelf.

I pulled a book called Robin Hood, and was almost finished when the squeaky woman came in, and started bouncing in place saying how we were going to land soon. I shut the book, and started to put it back, when I thought of how the baby would love this story.

"May I take this book back with me?" She looked a little surprised.

"You don't have to ask. Take what ever you want." I grabbed another called Cinderella, hoping it was a good one. I followed her to the plaza in which I was brought up into the aircraft through. They told me to step onto a ladder, and I did. It became electrified, and the hatch below opened. I was lowered down onto the roof of the remake center, and shown to the styling room; I had been in there before the opening ceremony. Katranna arrived a moment later, and started giving instructions to my prep team.

They immediately all grabbed some strange products, and came at me. I closed my eyes tight, and held my books to my chest. The went to work massaging things into my hair, and gossiping. They left my skin alone, thank god, since I had been 'treated' all ready. They washed my hair twice. At one point one of the women picked up a little communication device, and began to argue with someone.

"but he'd look so good! And he is 18! Can we give him a tattoo as well?" tattoo? I was not turning into a capitol freak. Thankfully the voice on the other end didn't want that either. "Oh come on just a few blonde highlights! And a little star right by his eye…" She reached down to touch my skin, and I swatted her hand away. "Oh all right. Maybe next year." Right, I was coming back here in 6 months after my victory tour. I would be mentoring the district 9 tributes.

I felt a comb pulling my hair up, and then no hair falling back down, so I hoped we were nearly finished. After about 20minutes of adjusting, and starring, they spun me to look in a mirror.

I looked almost like a shark, my brown eyes looked darker, and my hair pushed up and back. It was an appropriate look for a victor.

Katranna, walked in a moment later, and shoed them all away. They didn't leave the room, only ran to the corner and kept on giggling and whispering.

"Here. Go Change." She handed me a pile of clothes, and pointed to a corner that was curtained off. I slipped inside, and figured out the reason for the button down shirt; they didn't want me messing up my hair. I pulled off the shabby robe I had been wearing, and I was so thankful when I slipped on the pants because I was in something different. They felt almost normal, almost but not quite.

I stepped back into the main room, and Katranna had to push the prep team back as they ran to touch me. She straightened my clothes, and set my shoes down for me to step into. I put them on, and took a few steps, she nodded, and left. I followed and she led my into the elevator, and hit a button with the letters VB on it.

"What's VB?"

"Victors' Basement" The doors closed, and the breath taking speed of the drop, well took my breath away.

I arrived in the Victors' Basement, and was lead to a silver plate, just like the one that was used to launch me into the arena. I stood on it for what seemed like forever, and listened to the cheers and screams of those all around me.

After what seemed like hours the plate began to rise, and I was presented to all of Panem.

I put on a smile, and walked over to the large red velvet chair known as the Victor's thrown. I took a seat, and the president walked over with a pillow, on top of it sat the victor's crown. He set it on my head; I felt some of my hair crunch under the crown. He shook my hand, and gave me a cold stare. I felt my heart stop, but then he looked back out at the crowd, with a smile and a wave, he left.

I sat back down, a large canvas screen rolled down in front of me. I was about to view the highlights the game makers put together. It focuses on the winner, but it shows every death, and anything important that happened.

It begins as always with the tributes rising up from the arena. I focuses on me during the bloodbath. It shows when I scrape up Juniper, but then stays on the blood bath. It shows the district 9 boy dying; watching him die makes my mind almost numb. I watch many others die, the district 1 boy run off with the 12 girl, both their deaths, that boy from 3 setting the trap, me shooting him, and then Hush running from some sort of water monster. Then…the ending.

The screen rolls back up and disappears. The spot light trains on my face, and I can't help but feel like a deer in the headlights.

Caesar Flickerman stood up and quieted the crowd, before sitting to address me. "So Kameron, first of all Congratulations!" I nod in thanks. "So you have a baby back home right? How happy are you that you get to get home to become a father?"

"Happier than you'd believe. I never thought I could, but it was just like working in the woods back home, now Tamia and I can have our wedding." I saw a clever smile crack on his lips.

"How about having it here? It would be even more special!" I knew he was going to offer this, and I was to except.

"How wonderful! Thanks so much!" I faked excitement, I didn't need all the people in the crowd thinking I didn't like them. It probably looked like I was sucking up to the audience right now; well I guess there's a good reason for that.

"So, what was your favorite part of the games?"

"I'd have to say getting out of them, but otherwise when the snow started. Then I could track the others." I flashed the audience a smile, and got lots of applause. I didn't like that I was being worshipped by monsters.

"Do you think you'll be welcomed back home by everyone there?"

"I do, I won the games, now they all get a little more food each month on parcel day."

"I'm glad you think so. I think we all want to know why you took juniper as an ally?" It hurt to think about her, but I couldn't just blow him off.

"I think it was because she was young and innocent, I was channeling my inner father. Getting ready, you know?"

"Yes I think we do." After that we spent another 20minutes with random banter about the hunger games, and the life I was going home to. I got up and left the stage. I was glad to have gone. The capitol leaves a bad taste in your mouth.

**OMG! It's Over! Thank you everyone who has continued to read the till the end. That makes me so happy. I'll be posting a link to the 40****th**** hunger games, so don't take this off your alert lists just yet. I would appreciate if you all could do something for me.**

**vote on the poll for kameron's daughter's name**

**tell something I could do better(I don't care how mean it is)**

**tell why you read till the end. **

**Thanks to everyone again!**


	53. Link!

Here's the link to the 40th hunger games! copy past replace (dot) with a real .

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7206912/1/


End file.
